The PJO and Kane Truth and Dare
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: The PJO and Kane characters have been kidnapped to the worst Truth and Dare show ever. Your chance to torture your favorite godlings and gods! Sorry for the long wait! DX Please only submit three to four dares, it makes things easier. xP
1. Chapter 1

A\N: Hello everyone and welcome to my new story. X)

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT A NORMAL TD. IT INCLUDES GREEK\ROMAN\EGYPTIAN GODS AND DEMI-GODS, PLUS GHOSTS AND OTHER SUPERNATURAL STUFF. PLUS, THE HOST AND AUTHOR OF THIS TD IS INSANE. SHE WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR NIGHTMARES, BRAIN DAMAGE OR MENTAL SCARS. **

Enjoy!

_**One fateful night in Camp Half Blood…**_

Annabeth was patrolling the camp. Everyone was safe and sound in their cabins and Rachel in her cave.

Even with the peaceful silence the daughter of Athena was bothered. Chiron wasn´t here at camp. He had left to rescue his cousins the party ponies from a stranded train in Los Angeles. Again.

Finally, the Athenian girl had completed her round and strolled over to the Poseidon cabin. Mr Seaweed-for-brains had apparently ´forgotten´ once again to pay up after that bet he lost. So she had to get it the hard way.

That and she used every reason to be near him.

"Percy." She knocked three times on the ocean-themed door.

Nothing.

"Seaweed brain, I know you´re in there. Open up!"

Still nothing. Now the blonde was becoming suspicious.

She crept to the side window. Even with the darkness, she could tell it was empty.

A flicker of light caught her eye.

Someone had turned the light on in the Hermes cabin and she could hear excited voices murmuring.

Maybe her stupid boyfriend was hiding in there.

A cold breeze swept over her bare arms and legs as she walked.

Annabeth shivered and knocked sharply at the door.

Immediately, she ducked to avoid a squirt of water coming from a hidden muzzle in the door.

The Stoll brother´s idea of a joke.

Someone hurried to the door.

"Conner? Travis?" A young voice said worriedly.

"Katie Gardner?" the wise girl asked as she stepped in.

A whole bunch of other campers where gathered in the cabin.

Including Nico, Leo Piper and Grover.

"What are you all doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I was awoken by beauty queen here when she pushed me out of my bunk bed and yelled something about dew drops." Leo responded, rubbing his arm.

"First, I didn´t push you out, I gave you a shove."

"Big difference."

"And secondly, Drew is gone!"

"What´s so terrible about that?" Nico asked.

"Guys! She´s still my half sister!" The half blood snapped.

"What brings you here?" Gardner turned to the daughter of Athena.

"I was looking for Percy. He just disappeared." Annabeth said.

"Again?"

"Yeah. And I swear, if Hera-"

"I don´t think it´s Hera." Nico suddenly cut in. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What´s wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"I- I don´t know. I feel something weird. And evil. Like an evil spirit escaped from Tartarus and is roaming around here."

The demi-gods stood up and turned to the door.

The block of wood just stared back silently.

Before it began to shake. Just a little tremor, but the kids instantly drew out their weapons.

A face appeared in the wood, followed by a meager body with some black ribbons tied around it´s limbs.

A twisted smirk had settled on its face.

Nico lunged forward with his stygian dagger.

The ghost grabbed a small blue-green bottle and sprayed it in his face.

The demi-god collapsed before he reached the spirit.

"Attack!" Annabeth shouted. They never got the chance to before the ghost squirted the contents of bottle around the room, causing them to faint just like Nico.

"Stupid kids." The ghost murmured, shaking his head. "Attacking a see-through ghost. Seriously." He snapped his fingers and a line of ghastly creatures piled in.

They were demons, body sickly thin and scaly, with hammers, nails and knives for heads.

They picked up the unconscious warriors and began to carry them outside, along with a few other kids.

Thanks to the wonder spray, the rest of the campers slept like Medusa´s victims…

_**Meanwhile, in front of the Brooklyn House, the same thing was going on. The godlings were being carried out by the demons. This time though, it wasn´t a ghost who oversaw the demon, it was a brown-haired, dark clothed girl…**_

_**The two parties of demons and unconscious kids met up and headed toward an abandoned castle in the middle of a forest-covered mountain.**_

"That´s the last of them." The ghost told the girl as the last demon walked in.

"Thanks, Setne. At least the Brooklyn House didn´t have such a strong protection barrier like the camp did. Alright, now to drag them to the main torture room and wait for them to wake up."

The two guided the impish army up the stairs.

_**Several hours later…**_

Annabeth woke up to frantic whispers. She forced her gray eyes open and saw Percy and Piper talking together.

The girl looked around.

The room dimly lit, but even in the small light, she could see it was big. Huge stone walls guarded the room in a pressing silence. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and some cameras were leaning against a wall. They sat in a U form and had all kinds of figures tied up on them.

Some of them were kids she knew from camp, but even Thalia and Tyson were here. He was chained, though cuz of his big form and strength.

Then there were some other kids Annabeth had never seen before. A blonde girl with combat boots, a dark haired boy dressed in white long dress, a guy decorated with all kinds of charm bracelets, rings and amulets. But something bothered the daughter of Athena about that guy. He radiated something much bigger; maybe he was a god in disguise.

What really caught her eyes were two small kids tied up right with them. They couldn´t be any older than four\five years.

What kind of sick being would kidnap small children? Unfortunately, she knew enough.

"Ughh," Conner moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The others were stirring too.

"Sadie?" The boy in the white dress tried to straighten up. "Sadie I swear by the gods, if you put a sleeping spell on me again-"

"Shut up, I´m right here." Sadie, the girl with the combat boots growled.

"Where are we and…who are you?" Carter stared at the Greek demi-gods.

"We´re asking ourselves the same questions." Katie replied.

"Khufu?" One of the small children looked around for the someone named, ´Khufu´.

Before anyone could respond or ask who ´Khufu´ is, the lights went on.

A door opened and a 14 yr old girl stepped in with the meager-looking ghost, with black ribbons around his neck.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?!" Annabeth demanded to know.

Instead of answering, though the girl turned on a camera and made it face the godlings.

"Welcome everyone to the Percy Jackson slash Kane Truth and Dare!" She said.

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"I´m the host, Achat Tycho or AT. And my co-host," She nodded to the ghost. "Is Setne."

"You!" Carter hissed, glaring at the ghost. "You miserable, backstabbing-"

"Save the angry words for the dares, Car." Setne interrupted him calmly.

"Okay, can anyone explain what exactly is going on here?" A blonde girl from the Kane group asked.

"I just told you! Ugh, alright, now for those who can´t understand English. You are in a Truth and Dare studio. This means that everyone watching this will send in dares for each character. And if the characters refuse to do a dare or answer a truth, then it´s my job to force them to. Setne is here for the gods. If one of the gods get dared, then Setne makes sure they get here and that they do it." AT explained, all the while facing the camera.

"Exactly. The pathetic little ghost is in charge of forcing the gods to do silly dares."

Setne glared at Nico´s sarcastic comment.

"Wow, you´re so prejudice." AT shook her head. "The Egyptian godlings already know this; gods as well as mortals have secret names. Once you know the secret name of a god, you have power over him."

"But that little weasel can´t possibly know all of the secret names of all the gods!"

"No, but he´s an excellent bargainer. But let´s get on with it. Here are the rules:

-No M rated stuff. I´d like to, but we´ll keep this story rated T.

-Kissing, dating and gay stuff is allowed. Just none of the above.

-The characters can´t marry each other.

-OCs are allowed, but only for one chapter and please with info.

-Singing and acting is allowed.

-If there are any other characters you want, feel free to dare them, and they´ll appear here to.

-If the characters get inappropriate dares and truths, I will ignore them.

-I can´t do all the dares! Like if they like get 50 dares each, we´ll have to break it up into two chapters or skip some.

-And lastly, the most important rule of all, REVIEW! And don´t listen to bribes or threats of the characters.

See ya in the next chapter!"

AT turned the camera off.

"You know, I´m starting to think that either Hypnos cursed us all with the same nightmare, or we´ve fallen into the hands of an insane Fields of Punishment torture." Percy groaned.

"Believe me, it´s worse than that." The son of Hades told him. "My sister has a TD similar to this, only with other victims. I´m the unwilling co-host."

AT pushed a button on the wall, causing the ropes to fall from around the TD characters.

"Your rooms are down the hall. There is a boys and girls section. The next few days I´ll answer any more questions and show you around the fort. Any intended harm on the host or co-host will be punished severely. So don´t even try!"

She left with Setne, who gave the Egyptian godlings a smug look.

"I´m going to break every bone in that slimy ghost´s body!

"Good luck with that." Nico responded, getting a punch in the arm from Sadie.

"You know what I mean!"

"Can we escape?" Tyson asked. He sounded a bit scared.

"I don´t think so." The daughter of Athena ran her hands over a stone wall. "This building may be old, but it´s still pretty secure and possibly lined with alarms."

"Totally, look at this!" Travis pointed to a red wire running along the floor.

"And it´s god-proofed." The African with the charm bracelets noted as the kids poured out of the room and started down the hall.

Leo gave him a curious look, but kept his mouth shut for now. He wondered if their rooms had security cameras and built in machine guns for misbehaving demi-gods.

They got to two doors, one of them showed a knight, the other a woman sitting in a tower, waiting for her knight. Under the pictures stood, "Girl´s Room, Boy´s room."

The kids separated and got ready for the long, long night.

A\N: Okay, I know this chapter wasn´t really the best, but please review! I can´t torture them without dares to torture them with! xP Also, if you want the roman demi-gods, any nature spirits or gods, just dare them something and they´ll appear. xD So, review! 8)


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: Here´s the first chapter! Thanks to everyone who dared the characters!

**WARNING: Long Chapter! ;)**

(everyone is gathered in the main room)

AT: Alright, is everyone ready?

Everyone: No!

Setne: Yes!

AT: Okay, then! (turns on the camera) Welcome everyone to the first chapter of the PJO and Kane Truth and Dare!

Percy: Oh joy.

AT: Anyway, we have some new victims-I meant characters. We have Hades,

Hades: Did you just call me a victim?

AT: Uhm, no? Osiris, the father of Carter and Sadie-

Sadie: Well, he´s not really our father.

Carter: Our dad is just the host of him.

AT: They get the idea! Zia Rashid: Carter´s girlfriend, Aphrodite and Hephaestus, Khufu: a Laker´s fan baboon, Drew: the daughter of Aphrodite.

Leo: And _former_ head of cabin ten.

Drew: (glares at him) Shut up.

AT: Can I please continue?! Clovis, the son of Hypnos.

Clovis: (snores loudly)

Thalia: (shakes his shoulder)

Clovis: Huh? What?

AT: Stay awake! And lastly, Octavian, the roman son of Apollo. Octavian?

Octavian: (cutting open a teddy bear) Wait just a moment, I think I´m getting a message from Apollo…oh yeah, he says this is a totally time waster! (throws stuffed remains into a paper bin)

Aphrodite: Apollo is racing 166 miles a minute in his new sun car. I doubt he would have time to answer to a toy offering.

Grover: But won´t the mortals notice the sun setting so fast?

Hades: The mortals are ignorant. They won´t notice anything.

AT: -.- Thanks. Anyway, let´s start with the dares! Setne?

Setne: Okay, Percy- (looks up)

Leo: (elbows him) That´s you.

Percy: Thanks Leo, I was trying not to let the ghost on that fact.

Setne: -has to kiss the monkey from Kane.

Zia: What, Khufu?

Khufu: Argh?

Percy: What?!

Sadie: (laughing) Ew, good luck with that! Khufu had grilled armadillo torso with extra hot chili sauce for dinner.

Khufu: Argh!

Percy: I´m NOT kissing an armadillo-eating monkey!

Khufu: Argh!

Annabeth: What´s he´s saying?

Walt\Anubis: He´s saying that he´s not going to kiss the son of the sushi god.

Percy: I don´t even like sushi!

Khufu: (buries face in paws)

Percy:…(bends down like quick and kisses him on the cheek) Ew! Ew! Ew, ew, ew! (gags)

Khufu: (gags too and wipes his cheek)

AT: Hm, nice try, Percy. But the reviewer said ´make out´. Not peck on the cheek.

Percy: (throws hands up) I kissed an armadillo-chili eating monkey! What more do you want?!

AT: For you to do the dare!

Aphrodite: Here, let me help. (snaps fingers)

Percy: (makes out passionately with the baboon)

Annabeth: (stares at them)

Leo: EW (looks away) Oh man, that´s SICK!

Hephaestus: o.O

Piper: Mom! PLEASE!

Aphrodite: (looks disappointed) Fine. (snaps fingers)

Percy: (stumbles back and looks confused) What just happened?

Annabeth: You! You k-kissed a MONKEY!

Percy: HUH?!

Khufu: (dazed)

Sadie: Now you melted his brain! (shakes him)

Anubis: He´s fine.

Sadie: He´s not fine! Look, he turned all blue! Percy Jackson suffocated him!

Percy: It was Aphrodite´s fault!

Anubis: Sadie, he´s fine! (snaps fingers and a bowl of Cheerios appear)

Khufu: (jumps up and grabs the bowl) Argh!

Annabeth: (still shouting at Percy)

AT: Hey! Annabeth, go back to your place and shut up!

Annabeth: (finally stops yelling and goes back to her place)

AT: Next dare…

Setne: Salia Grace!

AT: Thalia.

Setne: Yeah, I´m a ghost, don´t expect me to know everything!

Thalia: Uhm…(hides behind Hephaestus) Hide me!

Nico: Yeah, cause hiding behind a god and saying "hide me" is very unsuspicious.

Thalia: What else should I do?

Nico: Learn shadow traveling?

AT: Alright, Thalia, you have to put on a pretty pink dress, get on a Pegasus and sing "Call me maybe".

Thalia: You´re kidding.

Setne: She´s not. Look right here-

Thalia: (slaps paper away) I am NOT doing that!

AT: Well, I can always ask Aphrodite to help me.

Aphrodite: Oh yes! That´ll be fun. I can help out with every dare.

Hephaestus: That´ll turn a whole bunch of angry demi-gods against you.

Aphrodite: Not likely. No one could hate the goddess of love.

Thalia: Well, I´m still not doing it. I´d rather kiss a boy.

Leo: Oh really?

Thalia: (glares at him)

Leo: (coughes awkwardly)

AT: You guys do know that if you´re having trouble with these dares, I can always ask the readers to give us more dares so we can practice a little.

Thalia: Alright, fine I´ll do it. But for that I get the right to punch anyone who talks about it for more than 0,2 seconds.

Piper: (holds up a pink dress with fake jewels) Exactly for you size.

Thalia: (puts it on) This is ridiculous!

Aphrodite: (summons a white Pegasus)

Thalia: (climbs on it) I need a microphone.

AT: Wait, I have one. (reaches in a bag and takes out one) (gives it to Thalia)

Thalia: (takes it with disgust and clears throat) (starts singing when the music starts)

_I threw a wish in the well, _

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell _

_I looked to you as it fell, _

_and now you're in my way _

_I trade my soul for a wish, _

_pennies and dimes for a kiss _

_I wasn't looking for this, _

_but now you're in my way _

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' _

_Hot night, wind was blowin' _

_Where you think you're going, baby? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_It's hard to look right, _

_at you baby, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_You took your time with the call, _

_I took no time with the fall _

_You gave me nothing at all, _

_but still, you're in my way _

_I beg, and borrow and steal _

_Have foresight and it's real _

_I didn't know I would feel it, _

_but it's in my way _

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' _

_Hot night, wind was blowin' _

_Where you think you're going, baby? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_It's hard to look right, _

_at you baby, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_And all the other boys, _

_try to chase me, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad _

_I missed you so bad _

_I missed you so, so bad _

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad _

_And you should know that _

_I missed you so, so bad _

_It's hard to look right, _

_at you baby, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_And all the other boys, _

_try to chase me, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad _

_I missed you so bad _

_I missed you so so bad _

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad _

_And you should know that _

_So call me, maybe?_

Leo: (only one who´s clapping) Bravo!

Thalia: (red faced) Shut up. (jumps off Pegasus and flings dress and microphone into a corner) Artemis is never going to forgive me.

AT: Don´t worry, I send a message ahead.

Thalia: Thanks.

AT: Explaining that you just had a little love problem there, but got it under control.

Thalia:…I swear, if you-

AT: Relax, seriously! I was only kidding.

Setne: Here´s a truth for Carter…

Carter: What?

Setne: Hmm, interesting. Do you have a crush on a girl- oh I can answer that question.

Sadie: I can too.

Carter: Sadie, Setne, shut up.

Sadie: Let´s see, there was Maika from that one archeology site,

Carter: Sadie!

Sadie: Then Lisa from the Pompeii site.

Carter: (puts hand over her mouth) I can answer my own questions.

Sadie: (tears hand away) And Zia Rashid!

Carter: (slaps hand back on) Just becuz you know my secret name, doesn´t mean you can tell all of my secrets. (gives Zia a ´sorry-i-know-my-sister´s-so-loud-mouthed´ look)

Zia: Well, I´m honored to be on your list. (winks)

Carter: (blushes)

Piper&Drew&Aphrodite: Awwww!

AT: And you have to kiss her.

Carter: Who kisses who?

AT: You kiss Zia. If you understand what I am saying.

Setne: With the entire godly family watching on the…Hephaestus TV?

Hephaestus: I´ll go put the camera up…(hesitates) You, uh wanna help me…Leo?

Leo: Sure.

(ten minutes later, the TV was up and everyone was waiting)

Demeter: I seriously don´t understand why I had to get up from my between-breakfast-and-lunch bowl of cereal.

Persephone: Mother! Let´s just watch so we can…go back and eat cereal.

Demeter: (sighs) I guess so.

Persephone: (makes a face and mouths, ´don´t hurry´)

Zeus: So we just have to sit here and watch two mortals kiss?

Zia: Zia Rashid, trainee of-

AT: Not important right now.

Carter: (mutters) This is so embarrassing.

Zia: Let´s just get this over with. (leans forward and kisses him)

Artemis: (grimaces)

Everyone:...

Carter&Zia: (really get into to it)

Octavian: Ew…

Nico: Okay, that´s just gross.

Piper. Or…you are just jealous.

Nico: (looks at her strange) Zia is waay older than me.

AT: I doubt that.

Nico: I meant with our appearances!

Hades: (coughes) Can you guys stop now?

Set: Yes please!

Carter: (pulls away) Sorry.

Bast: Aww, my kitten is growing up.

Grover: Kitten?

Carter: Never mind.

Zia: (blushing) Can…we turn off the TV now?

Leo: (pushes button) Sure.

(the screen fades into blackness)

Sadie: Wow, bro. That was-

Carter: Would you shut up, Sadie? No one is interested in what you have to say.

Sadie: (shrugs)

AT: Okay, to get back at Sadie and maybe change Nico´s mind about kissing…Setne?

Setne: What?

AT: The dare?

Setne: What dare? We´ve got a bunch of those on here.

AT: The one with Nico and Sadie!

Setne: Right…(searches dare sheet) Uhmmmm…this one? No…(continues looking)

AT: (face palms) (takes sheet) There! Nico and Sadie have to make out.

Setne: Alright, alright, sorry! I couldn´t find it.

Nico: No way!

Sadie: I am not kissing him!

Hades: Nico is not doing that!

Osiris&Anubis: Neither is Sadie!

AT: They are and that´s final! How are we supposed to get along if you guys argue with everything Setne and I say?!

Thalia: Why does everything you dare have to be something like that?

AT: I didn´t write the reviews! So, Nico? Sadie?

Aphrodite: I can-

Hades: No way! You are not going to bewitch my son to get all romantic with a girl!

AT: He´s 74, he´s gotta do it sometime.

Hades&Nico: (glare at her)

AT: (shrugs) It´s the truth.

Carter: (smirking)

Sadie: Stop smirking like that or I´ll tell mum you French-kissed Zia.

Zia: We didn´t french-kissed.

Drew: Sure you didn´t! I could see it from here.

Octavian: That´s probably becuz you were trained to see those things.

Drew: No, I was born with this ability.

Nico: Well, how long do we have to kiss?

AT: I would say…about 60 seconds.

Sadie: 60 seconds…I can take that long.

Jaz: (to Julian) Let´s see if Walt can take it.

Julian: Anubis.

Jaz: Same person.

Sadie: And Carter, if you say something, I´ll make certain Zia finds about that drawer in your desk.

Carter: Got it-wait, what?

Sadie: Okay. (steps over to Nico and kisses him)

Hades: (steps forward)

Osiris: (holds him back)

Aphrodite: Come on, Hades. Don´t be so thick.

Hades: I´m not, I just-

AT: (whispers) Get used to it, cuz he has to kiss someone else too.

Hades:…

(Nico and Sadie break away, both out of breath)

Drew: Already? You guys clearly need more practice in kissing.

Nico: (wipes mouth with back of his hand) Forget it.

Anubis: (puts arm around Sadie´s waist)

Setne: A ´Grover´ has to eat a steak burger with bacon.

Grover: (pales)

Percy: Good luck convincing him that.

Grover: Let me see that. There must be some mistake. (scans sheet of paper)

Setne: Nope, it says it right here. See? (points to the dare)

Grover: (faints)

AT: I bet he´s gonna jump up and exclaim "NO WAY" in just a few seconds. And then we can try forever again to convince yet another character to the dare. My first victims were so much easier to threaten!

Annabeth: What were they, brainwashed mortals?

AT: Penguins.

Felix: You tortured penguins?!

Leo: You know it would be funny to just shove the burger into his mouth while he´s out.

AT: That´s the spirit! (takes burger and shoves it into Grover´s mouth)

Grover: (eyes snap open and he starts to gag)

Percy: You´re gonna suffocate him!

Hades: He´s fine.

Percy: Well, He DOESN´T SOUND FINE! (kneels next to Grover, who spits out remains of the burger)

Grover: (whimpers)

Percy: You almost killed him!

Nico: Perce, relax. If it was getting life-threatening, I would´ve done something.

Percy: Yeah, as long as he´s not _dying_.

Annabeth: (puts hand on his shoulder)

AT: Don´t worry. We´re in a Truth and Dare studio, he couldn´t die in here.

Percy: Cold comfort.

Setne: Can we continue?

Grover: W-water!

Osiris: (snaps fingers and a glass of water appears in his hand)

AT: Setne, next dare?

Setne: Aphrodite and Hephaestus has to act like a married couple.

Aphrodite: We are married.

Anubis: You certainly don´t act like it.

Hades: That´s because Aphrodite has cheated on Hephaestus with Ares.

Hephaestus: Can we please not talk about that right here?

Aphrodite: Yes please, we´ve put it behind us and we shouldn´t dwell in the past.

Sadie: You gods are the right people to say that.

Hades: What?

Sadie: No disrespect intended!

AT: Okay, Aphrodite and Hephaestus, so act like you were still married. It shouldn´t be hard for the goddess of love to act like in love.

Aphrodite: Alright, fine.

AT: Alright, Khufu?

Khufu: Argh! (hides behind Carter´s leg)

Anubis: He says he doesn´t want to kiss the guy with the fish breath again.

Percy: I don´t eat fish!

Rachel: The son of the sea god doesn´t eat fish?

Percy: Of course not! Believe me, if you go hear miniature voices plea to you everytime you go into a pet shop, you wouldn´t either!

Rachel: Or yeah, forgot about that.

AT: Anyway, said baboon has to eat something that doesn´t end with ´O´.

Khufu: (slaps his head) Argh!

Anubis: He says why are you picking on me?

AT: I´m not. It´s a dare.

Khufu: (crosses arms)

Leo: Why don´t you try Tofu?

Khufu: Argh?

Anubis: He asks, Tofoo?

AT: Yeah, Tofu! Exactly.

Leo: I think I´ve got some still left over. (reaches into tool pocket and takes out a square of Tofu)

Drew: (makes a face) That looks like rotten ambrosia.

Khufu: (reaches for it and eats it)

Setne: (looks at AT and shakes head)

AT: What?

Setne: You were dishonest to a monkey! Aren´t you ashamed?

AT: No.

Octavian: When do I get a dare?

AT: If you have a dare!

Octavian: Of course I have a dare! Why wouldn´t I?

Setne: You´re Octavian, right?

Octavian: Yes.

Sadie: You´ll have to excuse his weak brain power.

Setne: (glares at her) Anyway, Rachel has to kiss you.

Octavian: What?

Rachel: What?

Octavian: Yes!

Rachel: No!

Octavian: What do you mean ´no´.

Drew: Oh come on, Seten or whatever you name is.

Setne: Setne.

Drew: Whatever. Why does Miss ´I-can-only-afford-to-live-in-a-cave´ get to kiss Octavian? He is certainly NOT her type.

Setne: It does say Rachel or any other girl.

Drew: ´Not any other girl´…me.

Percy: (shakes head) I can´t believe this.

Drew: Shut up, Percy.

Octavian: (looks between Rachel and Drew) Alright…

Drew: (walks over to him and kisses him)

Aphrodite: (grips Hephaestus´ hand and wipes tear away)

Hephaestus: (awkwardly shifts)

Drew: (continues to make out)

Felix: That´s disgusting.

Nico: Totally.

(seconds pass…one minute…two minutes…)

Drew: (lets go)

Octavian: (stumbles back) Wh-whoa.

Drew: (smiles)

Piper: Wow half-sis. (puts hand on her shoulder) You´re a good kisser. Did you practice or something.

Drew: (scowls)

Annabeth: Daughter of Aphrodite. She´s a natural kisser.

Drew: See? (sticks tongue out at Piper)

Carter: Real mature.

Zia: (elbows him) Like you?

Sadie: Owned.

AT: Next dare. Let´s get a little crazy here, alright?

Grover: Oh no. I smell evilness.

Percy: How can evil be an emotion?

Grover: I smell the want to do evil stuff.

AT: Exactly. So, first, let´s prepare. Nico, Thalia and Anubis, you all are gonna dress up.

Thalia: As what?

AT: Thalia as a Christmas tree, Nico as a bunny and Anubis as a teddy bear:

Thalia: (shrugs) Okay.

Anubis: But I-

Sadie: No complaining. And I think it´s gonna look cute. (digs out the three costumes out of a box standing nearby)

Thalia: (takes the tree outfit) (slips it over her head) I feel funny now.

Leo: Of course, you´re a CHRISTMAS TREE!

Thalia: I actually feel like Santa. This costume´s so thick.

Anubis: (pouting in his bubble-gum pink teddy bear costume)

Sadie: (takes a picture and laughs)

Nico: (not even touching his outfit) Never. I won´t be caught dead in this thing!

AT: Well, too bad. Cuz you´re gonna be caught alive in this thing. (takes outfit) I´ve been dared to force you to wear it.

Nico: And that´s supposed to scare me?

AT: Yes. I have multiple ways to force someone in a TD. I wrote it all down last Saturday.

Nico: (rolls eyes but doesn´t move)

AT: (tries to put it over his head)

Nico: (jumps back and takes out dagger)

Hades: (snaps fingers and Nico is dressed like an Easter bunny)

AT: Okay…thanks.

Nico: (pulls at it) It´s too tight!

Rachel: But it´s soo cute!

Nico: Shut up. (takes dagger)

AT: And no cutting it! (grabs the dagger and puts it aside) Now, we have some guests to liven up this party!

(a portal opens and a few people step out: Jason, Horus, Shu, Tyson and Juniper)

Setne: Horus old friend!

Horus: (tenses and summons weapon) You ghastly specter. What are you doing here?

Setne: (smiles smugly) I´m the co-host. And anyone who tries to kill the host or co-host will suffer severely! Right? (looks at AT)

AT: Right.

Tyson: Percy! (hugs him tightly) I missed you brother!

Percy: (gasps for breath) I-ugh-missed you too, bro…

Tyson: (lets go) Annabeth!

Annabeth: A simple handshake will do.

Tyson: (squeezes her hand) I missed you too!

Annabeth: Ow! Yeah, I can tell! (yanks hand back and rubs it)

Tyson: (sits down on a chair)

Shu: Anubis! I hope you behaved with this…mortal. (gives Sadie and Anubis a suspicious look)

Sadie: (rolls eyes) Actually, we´re expecting the baby in eight months.

Shu: (his expression changes from shocked to angry to startled to mad) WHAT?!

Sadie: I´m just kidding, old chap! Learn to relax and blow some steam.

Carter: Ha, great pun sis.

Sadie: What pun?

Carter:…never mind.

Jason: Hey, Percy…Octavian and-

Piper: Jason! (hugs him and gives him a small kiss on the cheek)

Aphrodite: Awww!

Juniper: Grover! (hugs him)

Grover: Hey, Juni. (hugs her back)

Juniper: Eww…why does your breath smell like meat?

AT: Okay! Here´s why we need you guys.

Jason: Hey Thalia! Nice outfit!

Thalia: Yes, I did try my best.

AT: Jason, you see that machine over there in the corner?

Jason: Which one?

AT: The brown one.

Jason: Yeah?

AT: Start its engine and spray everyone with the contents. And don´t worry everyone. The worst thing that could happen is that you get dirty.

Jason: (carefully wheels it to the center of the room and turns it on)

Everyone: (takes a step back)

Jason: (starts it and sprays everyone with…mashed potatoes)

AT: Hmm, it should be baked potatoes.

Setne: I didn´t want to be sued with injuries, so I squashed them.

AT: Fine, whatever. By the way, you have to go now.

Setne: Do what?

AT: The mountain.

Setne: Oh, yeah right. (disappears)

Jason: (sprays away)

Drew: (screams and ducks behind Travis) DO SOMETHING!

Travis: (grabs a handful and smears it into her face) Like this?

Drew: (screams again)

Leo: (catches a mouthful, but almost chokes on it and spits it out on his dad)

Hephaestus: (turns around)

Leo: Heh, sorry dad about that.

Hephaestus: (flicks wrist and the potato mash flies into Hades)

Hades: WHO WAS THAT?

Nico: (creams Percy)

Percy: (ducks away)

AT: EVERYONE WHO IS NOT JASON! Listen up!

(two minutes later…)

Felix: (holding a peanut butter sandwich)

Carter: (holding a peanut butter sandwich)

Horus: (holding a peanut butter sandwich)

Shu: (holding a peanut butter sandwich)

Tyson: (holding a peanut butter sandwich)

Piper: The teams are Tyson (team 1) and everyone else (team 2).

Leo: Remember, the fastest team that eats the entire bowl wins. Annnnd, go!

(everyone immediately starts eating)

Annabeth: (running around waving her arms) MY ARMS ARE NOODLES!

Percy: (laughing and filming it with his own phone) This is one of the best dares yet!

(yes every once in a while, demi-gods can´t resist the charm of phones. Who could blame them?)

Shu: (spits out the sandwich) Eww! This is disgusting!

Tyson: (reaching for the eighth sandwich)

(Nico, Thalia, Grover and Juniper are all sitting in a circle, an empty coke bottle spinning around in their circle)

Nico: (spins it)

(the bottle lands on Juniper)

Grover: (sighs dreamily) I think I know who the next person is!

Juniper: (spins it)

(it lands on Nico)

Nico:…

Grover:…

Juniper:…

Thalia: Haha!

Nico: (leans in and kisses Juniper)

Drew: (making out with Clovis)

Clovis: (trying hard not to fall asleep) I had better dreams…

Drew: (muffled) Me too!

Clovis: (pulls away, interested) Really? What kind of dreams did you have? I dreamt I was in Coney Island and out of thin air, this guy appears and jumps into the dolphin pool. Then he turns into a dolphin and swims away.

Drew: I dreamt of the most hottest boy in camp kissing me!

Clovis: And this boy is?

Jason: (hits Clovis with the baked potatoes)

Drew: You just got hit by him. (sighs)

AT: Sadie!

Sadie: What?

AT: Come with me! And take Carter with you!

Carter: (still eating sandwiches)

Sadie: (grabs his arm and pulls him towards AT) Come on!

Carter: Huh? What?

AT: (pulls on handle and a pit of mustard opens, big enough for a person to jump in) Sadie has been dared to throw her brother in.

Sadie: Sweet!

Carter: Wait, WHAT?!

Sadie: (grabs his arms)

Carter: No, wait! I demand to talk to my lawyer first!

Sadie: Oh shut up! (throws him in)

Carter: (gags as he surfaces) (starts spitting out mustard that had crept into his mouth) Ew, ew, ew! (stumbles out)

AT: The bathroom´s up the hall, third door on the right!

Carter: (nods and stumbles out, arms in front of him like a zombie with eyes shut to prevent mustard from coming in)

Osiris: Where´s Setne?

AT: Oh him? I sent him off to do something. He has to survive the Mountain of the Lunacorns.

Rachel: Mountains of the what?

AT: Lunacorns. Deadly creatures.

Tyson: I won! (shows everyone the empty bowl)

Horus: I will never eat this sticky stuff again!

Felix: My stomach!

Tyson: Yay for peanut butter! (eats the rest of the left over sandwiches)

Percy: Whoa, you ate that much? And you can still move?

Tyson: (munching, nodding)

Percy: Hey Noodle Girl! Your five minutes are up!

Annabeth: (collapses next to him) Finally!

Jason: (squirts Clarisse with potatoes)

Clarisse: This. Means. WAR! (takes a handful and hits Jason in the face) (grins) Never pick a fight with a child of Ares.

Jason: Or with Zeus! (fires at her)

Nico: (looking at Grover and shaking his head) This is definitely not my day.

Thalia: Come on, already! You have to kiss him!

Grover: (swallows hard and kisses Nico)

Aphrodite: (in the middle of giving Anubis girl tips) Holy Olympus! Grover and Nico are gay!

Hades: What?!

Nico: No, wait! It was a dare! We have to play spin the bottle!

Hades: (glares at them)

Horus: So what are these lunacorns anyway?

AT: Evil creatures. Many people are fooled by their appearance.

Thalia: They don´t sound evil.

AT: But they are. They like being near colorful things, so colorful it´ll blind your eyes. They speak with obnoxious voices, which, if you hear them long enough, can slowly melt your consciousness, making your victims to their deadly fangs. In the worst case, it can seriously damage your hearing and brain. But what´s the creepiest about them is their carved in smiles. (shudders) They´re really creepy and dangerous.*

Shu: Sounds terrible.

Horus: I´ll ask Neith if she is interested in hunting them. (disappears)

AT: Okay, the second last dare for this crazy time, everyone! I can I ask Carter, Grover, Percy, Nico and Tyson to step up?

Carter: Huh? (walking in, his face and hair wet, while is clothes are still full of mustard)

AT: Step up please.

(the guys get unwilling pushed out by the nearest female)

AT: You´ve been dared to wear these. (holds up a bundle of sparkles)

Carter: What are those?

Percy: I don´t know, but they look like something really bad.

Nico: Guys? They _are_ something bad! (holds up a glittery, pink ball gown, with a silver tiara)

Tyson: Oh, it´s so pretty! (takes the biggest dress and holds it up to his chest) I am going to look so pretty in this!

Carter: (smiles) But I can´t wear this! The mustard will ruin the dress.

AT: Don´t worry, I have a running washing machine in here.

Carter: (smile drops)

AT: But it gets even better! (holds up make-up set)

Guys: (groan)

(but no amount of complaining helped as the girls (mostly) forced them into the dresses, covered them in sticky lipstick and eye shadow and placed the plastic crowns on their heads)

Nico: Is it just me, or do you feel less manly and demi-godish too?

Percy: I feel that too.

Grover: How can girls even wear this stuff? (runs tongue over his dry lips) This make-up stuff is terrible!

Tyson: I like the jewels. (takes tiara off and looks at them)

Annabeth: Tyson, those are fake jewels.

Grover: Now what?

AT: We finish this ´crazy time´ with the kissing booth.

Thalia: The what?

AT: Kiss-

Setne: (stumbles in) Terrible! Absolutely terrible!

Shu: Here comes the great warrior!

Jaz: How were the lunacorns? Did they bite you?

Setne: What?

Zia: Were they able to brainwash you?

Setne: Yes! I hate them! "Rain is how clouds gives kisses!" and "I call laughter tickle-music!" A minute longer and I would´ve smashed their stupid smiling faces in!

Julian: How?

Setne: With my fi- (raises fist, then remembers it´s see-through)

AT: (presses button and a small booth appears out of the ground) Back to the kissing booth. Hades, can you get these people please? We need them for this dare. (shows him a few names)

Hades: Fine. (collects Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Chris, Ella and a penguin)

(shadows opens and throws these people out)

Penguin: (squawks as it hits the potato-covered ground)

Ella: (flies onto Tyson´s shoulder)

Reyna: (would´ve landed up right, if she didn´t slip in the potato mash)

Leo: (standing behind her) (catches her arm)

Reyna: What in the name of Bacchus´ sacred garden? Jason?

Hazel: (stands up) Dad?!

Hades: Hello Hazel.

Hazel: And Nico? What are you two doing here?

Nico: Wishing we were far, far away.

Chris: Hey Clarisse! (hugs her)

Clarisse: (blushes, but pushes him away) No need to get touchy, Chris.

AT: Here´s how it goes. It´s similar to a photo booth, but only that the photos have to include kissing. Anything more than that is your choice. Anything less than that is not allowed.

Frank: What kind of booth?

AT: Setne?

Setne: (explains the new-comlings the situation)

Annabeth: So who is with who?

AT: Percy and Annabeth, Grover and Juniper, Jason and Reyna, Leo and Piper, Chris and Clarisse, Frank and Hazel, Zia and Carter, Anubis and Sadie, Jaz and Julian, Tyson and Ella, Rachel and Nico and lastly, Felix and the penguin.

Felix: (cradling the penguin) What? I have to kiss a penguin?

Leo: Why can´t Jason and I trade?

AT: Becuz. The dares are already made, so you just have to go along with it.

Leo: Fine.

Piper: What? Am I not good enough for you?

Leo: It´s not that. It´s just, you and Jason can be together, and I can kiss Reyna.

Reyna: Actually, I´m happy with the arrangements.

AT: Alright, who´s first? (opens curtain to the kissing booth)

Percabeth: (normal kissing, while holding hands)

Gruniper: (shyly kissing, Grover is blushing slightly)

Jeyna: (almost an awkward kiss, but not forced)

Liper: (also kinda awkward kiss, Leo´s ears are smoking)

Chrisse: (Clarisse tried to kiss Chris quickly before the camera could flash, but they were caught anyway)

Frazel: (Hazel is kissing Frank, but small crystals are beginning to show around their feet and Frank looks like he´s trying to morph into something, to escape this intense feeling bath)

Zarter: (Zia is taking the upper hand, while Carter is just enjoying a simple kiss)

Sadis: (kissing while Anubis glows a bit)

Jazlian: (awkwardly kissing, they´re just doing it becuz of the dare)

Tysella: (already kissed. Tyson is blushing while Ella is nervously grooming her feathers and reciting some love quotes)

Raco: (kissing shyly)

Pengix: (Felix kisses the top of his penguin´s beak, while the bird tries to get free from his grip)

AT: (collects pictures and puts them in an envelope) Aww, these pictures turned out soo good!

Aphrodite: And cute. Wait a second. (drags Hephaestus into the booth with her)

(a minute later they emerge with a new picture)

AT: Perfect! We´ll send this to the homepage of the TD.

Sadie: This TD has a homepage?

AT: Well, not yet. But soon.

Shu: I´d love to stick around a bit more, but I´m afraid I have to go.

Setne: And a few demi-gods will be leaving too.

AT: Yeah, that´s Reyna, Frank and Hazel, Ella, Chris and the penguin.

Felix: (hugs the penguin) Bye! I´ll miss you!

Hades: (opens shadow for them to go through)

Reyna: (hugs Jason really quick then disappears through the shadow)

Leo: Bye guys!

Hazel: Good bye for now. (the shadow closes)

Aphrodite: (looks around) What a mess! (cleans it up with a simple wave of her hand)

(everyone who´s dressed up quickly changes back into their normal clothes)

Setne: We have a truth for Percy!

Percy: Uh-oh. What is it?

Setne: Did you ever like someone and who was it?

Percy: Well, I like a lot of people. Grover, Annabeth, Chiron, Tyson, Dad, Mom-

Piper: Percy!

Percy: Alright! I had several crushes on a few celebrities in elementary. (waits for Annabeth to hit him)

Annabeth: Who were?

Percy: Marina and the Diamonds, Reese Witherspoon and Ashley Tisdale.

AT: Hey that´s so cool. Marina and co is half greek, and the other two are blondes.

Aphrodite: Marina is the daughter of Dionysus.

Rachel: Fame and demi-gods. Not good. Isn´t she constantly in the danger of getting eaten?

Aphrodite: You´d be surprised what world tours, numerous hotels and expensive brands of perfumes will do to your demi-god scent.

Leo: Then let´s get famous, everyone. We get to eat pizza, be awesome and never worry about monster attacks.

Travis: Dude, seriously? I would never trade this life for anything!

Conner: Not everyone gets the chance to bomb the Ares cabin with itching powder.

Clarisse: (been quiet and bored for the most of the time, jumps forward) IT WAS YOU! I KNEW IT! (tackles him) DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HUMLILATING AND TORTOUS IT WAS BEING STRAPPED INTO THOSE IRON ARMOURS DURING PRATICE?! YOU´RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE WEASEL!

Travis: (pulls her off his brother) Whoa, Clarisse! Chill out, it was just a joke.

Clarisse: (punches him) Oh yeah? Well, I just made a joke too.

Travis: (holds his bleeding nose) You seriously need to calm down!

Osiris: Kids, stop fighting.

Clarisse: You better get on praying to your dad! Our cabin will pulverize you in the next "Capture the Flag!"

Osiris: Kids!

Piper: Hey! Stop fighting.

Everyone: (feeling rather peaceful)

Piper: (face-palms)

AT: Anyway, next dare is a message for all the goddesses. Can someone call them up?

Thalia: I´ve got it. But I´ll need a rainbow first.

Hephaestus: (talking to Olympus on a small device that looks like a walkie-talkie with red and silver wires wrapped around them)

AT: Or we can just call them.

Aphrodite: This is a brilliant little device Hephaestus made. It can deliver messages and IM (Iris Messages) to whoever, when ever, where ever. Even if the other person doesn´t have a connection.

AT: That is so cool!

Hephaestus: Okay, we´re ready.

(a small ´screen´ out of white smoke opens up to show Olmpus)

AT: Hello Olympus´ goddesses.

Hecate: A mortal!

Aphrodite: Relax, she just wants to ask a quick question.

AT: The way most supernatural (half or full) creatures say ´mortal´ makes it sound like an insult! Being a mortal is cool!

Nico: Maybe…but demi-gods are cooler.

AT: Really? Then you must be more affected by the mist than I thought.

Hera: Okay, so what is the question?

AT: Don´t kill me, but have anyone of you ever thought about Percy? Like thought thought?

Artemis: Thought thought? What´s that supposed to mean?

Aphrodite: She means fantasized.

AT: Aphrodite!

Aphrodite: That´s what the review said, didn´t it?

AT: Yes, it´s just…forget it.

Artemis: That´s disgusting.

Aphrodite: It was tempting, I mean the hero of Olympus being an easily influenced mortal…

Annabeth: (clenches hands into fists)

Hera: As the goddess of family, I don´t commit adultery. It´s one of the biggest error that breaks families apart.

Hestia: Not even one time.

Hecate: No, since I don´t spend much time fantasizing about a young boy. There´s better ways to spend my time.

Percy: (who has gone deep red) Thank goodness.

Athena: _I _haven´t. I tend to leave the job for my daughter. (smiles)

Annabeth: Mother!

Demeter: Hades was the first and last. And that was just because I wanted a daughter.

Hades: Demeter only appreciates the wheat-appreciators.

Nico: So I´ve noticed.

Demeter: (gives him a stern, but almost motherly look) Wheat is very good for growing children like you.

Nico: Demeter, I´m 74 years old!

Demeter: Tell that to your body. It still gets tired easily. Especially with all that unhealthy stuff that´s being smuggled into the stores!

AT: Okay, thank you all for your answers. Bye!

Artemis: (stands up and grabs bow) Next time, only bother me if it´s really important. I need to get back to my hunters. (disappears just as Hephaestus disconnects them)

Thalia: (puts her hand on Annabeth´s arm) It´s okay, Annie. You can breathe again.

Annabeth: (elbows her) Not funny.

Rachel: Your expressions were though.

Setne: Sadie Kane and Anubis…play seven minutes in heaven!

Anubis: What´s that?

Sadie: (blushing) No way, you closet hanger.

Setne: It was a dare.

Carter: (rolls eyes) Duh.

Zia: Come on, Sadie. Seven minutes alone with your sweetheart?

Piper: What could you heart possibly crave more?

Sadie: Twenty minutes?

AT: To spend a few lustful minutes alone, with only the darkness to cover you?

Everyone:…

AT:…sorry, I get very perverted sometimes.

Anubis: Can we go now?

Anubis: Sure: (takes her hand and walks with her to the nearest closet)

Sadie: (opens the pink closet door and steps inside) Wow, there are even old blankets here.

Anubis: (closes the door and kisses her)

Setne: Who on earth put the closet there?

Octavian: I was wondering the same thing. It wasn't there before.

Aphrodite: Well, I decided to help them a little.

Piper: (groans) Let me guess, there are air sweeteners with air-dissolving aphrodisiac.

Aphrodite: (looks surprised) How did you know?

**(A\N: I really mean it, I get perverted sometimes. Sorry to anyone who is bothered)**

Everyone: (groans) Oh no!

Aphrodite: Well, sorry for wanting to help a cute couple find their way!

Hephaestus: (takes her hand) It´s…alright…we know you were just trying to help.

Aphrodite: (smiles) Thanks.

AT: Okay, we had a Nico and Thalia kissing dare-

Nico&Thalia: NOOO!

AT: BUT…I´m sorry, but we can´t do the dare. Thalia is a huntress and they can´t kiss a boy or get romantically involved with one or else they´ll be banned. So to the Thalico reviewer, you can dare Nico to do romantic things, but not Thalia.

Nico: Wait! Can we just ban any romance stuff involved with me?

AT: No. In a TD we torture everyone, no exceptions. Speaking of that, there is a dare that involves a ring… (gives him a box)

Setne: It says you have to put it on her ring finger.

Nico: Can´t she just do it herself?

Drew: That would make it less romantic!

Nico: (sighs) Fine, whatever. (opens the box and takes out a small silver ring with a small Sodalith stone) **[Sodalith is a type of silicate, mostly colored a intense bleu with white specks blended in) **(puts it on Thalia´s finger)

Thalia: (mutters something inaudible to Artemis)

AT: Okay, look. If Artemis gets mad, you can just blame it all on me, alright?

Thalia. Alright!

Carter: Well, seven minutes are up. (walks over to the closet quietly and opens the door)

(Sadie and Anubis are sitting opposite of each other)

Sadie: Well, that was a nice chat.

Anubis: I hope you have enough information now about your report.

Sadie: Yeah thanks.

Carter: (stares at them) What?

Sadie: What?

Piper: Carter, they´re covering it up with acting innocence.

Leo: (pokes her) You mean, you can speak of experience with Jason?

Piper: (punches his arm) Shut up.

Jaz: So what did you guys do?

Sadie: Talk about book reports.

Carter: Suuure you did!

Sadie: Shut up or else I´ll tell everyone what you and Zia did last night.

Zia: You wouldn´t dare.

Carter: She´s my sister. She would.

AT: Well, I trust you had a lot of fun. But we have to continue.

Setne- Alright, Conner-

Conner: Here!

Setne: Has to go and jump into a lake.

Conner:…

Travis: (laughs)

Clarisse: Come on, you wimp. Don´t tell me you´re afraid of water.

Conner: Not afraid of water, but what´s in the water!

Percy: Come on, it´s not like the naiads will try to drown you or anything.

Conner: That´s exactly what I´m afraid of!

Rachel: Why?

Conner: Well, there was this one naiad, who gave a letter to our dad to deliver it to her mother. Hermes accidently lost in on the way and the naiad got mad. She thought he purposely didn´t deliver it for some reason and last week in swimming, one of her friends tried to drown me.

Travis: They´re seriously pissed…and that´s all becuz of just one letter!

Hades: (shakes head) Women. They´re all the same, whenever they´re made of flesh and blood, water or sea foam, it doesn´t matter.

Sadie: Hey! That´s not true!

Aphrodite: What?

Annabeth: If we were all the same, we´d all have the same boyfriend.

Aphrodite: How could you possibly compare me with Artemis or…or…Melinoe! (throws her arms around Hephaestus´ neck and starts crying)

Rachel: Now we have a real mess!

Hades: (groans) Alright, alright! Forget what I said! (retreats next to Anubis and Osiris) I want to go back to the Underworld.

Anubis: I want to host a funeral and howl at the moon.

Hades:…

Osiris: He´s part jackal.

Hades: Hmm.

AT: You have to. Look, remember I said that we´re in a TD studio? No one can get killed.

Conner: Okay…

(a few minutes later, outside the castle, in front of a small, murky lake…)

Conner: So I just jump in. In the middle of November?

AT: (sarcastic) Or you could wait for June to jump in.

Conner: (shrugs) Fine with me. (sits down)

Rachel: (nudges him with her foot) She was joking.

Setne: Jump in already, I´m getting cold.

Jason: A ghost getting cold.

Julian: Seriously.

Setne: Yes! These things happen you know.

Felix: I like the cold! The perfect weather for a few penguins to waddle around. (gets out his clay penguins)

Carter: Felix not now.

Conner: (stands up and walks to the edge of the lake) So I just jump in.

Sadie: Yes, and please sometime in this century.

Hades: I´ll have to get back to my judging in the Underworld…so please _next _century.

Conner: Oka-AHH! I just saw an angry girl looking at me!

Annabeth: That was MY reflection Conner, and it´s going to get even more angrier if you don´t get on with it!

Conner: YOU try jumping into a lake even though you know some killer ladies are waiting down there to nab you!

Clarisse: (rolls eyes and gives him a push)

Conner: AH! (falls in)

Clarisse: There!

Rachel: (looks into the water) Guys? Conner disappeared.

Travis: No!

Clarisse: (shrugs and smiles) Well, too bad.

Travis: (glares at her) Shut up! (kneels at the edge of the lake) Conner…I swear if you don´t resurface right now, I´ll kill you.

Conner: (resurfaces) And if I was already dead?

Travis: Then I´ll dive down into the underworld and kick your ass again.

Conner: (laughs) (suddenly stops and his eyes widened) H-help! Something´s got my leg! (gets pulled down)

Annabeth: Percy!

Percy: (eyes closed) I´m trying!

Travis: Help my brother!

(suddenly a huge amount of water flees the lake and crashes into Travis´ face)

Conner: (comes up and laughs) Gotcha!

Travis: (sits up with a naiad in his arms)

Naiad: (gives him a wet slap and jumps back into the lake)

Conner: (walks up to him) I got you good! (stretches out hand for a high five)

Travis: (glares at him and kicks his leg)

(back in the TD studio)

Setne: (shaking head) Now what kind of dare is that?

AT: (looks through his shoulder) That´s a called creative and awesome dare. Just the kind we want!

Piper: What is it?

AT: It´s a dare for Leo.

Setne: He has to hug the Slenderman.

Leo: Wait, you mean _the_Slenderman? The dude who kills kids and has tentacles on his back?

Grover: Tentacles?

Leo: Yeah!

Setne: Yes, that guy-oh that will be fun. Maybe he´ll feel hungry.

Leo: Very funny.

Octavian: One problem, the Slenderman is a spook story people tell each other to scare themselves. So, he´s not real.

Hades: (walks over to the door) You were saying? (opens it and behind it stands a man in a dark trench coat)

Felix: (stares at him)

Slenderman: (walks in)

Everyone: (whoever he passes steps back a few steps)

Slenderman: (stops walking and stands in the middle of the room)

Leo: (swallows hard) S-so I just hug him?

Setne: That´s what it said.

Leo: O-okay. (walks over to him) Hey man, what´s up?

Slenderman: (turns to him) (seemingly glares at him from underneath his low hat)

Leo: Hey, look. As it turns out, you´re standing in a Truth and Dare studio and I´ve just got dared to hug you. So if you don´t mind, stand still and please don´t kill me. (hugs him hesitantly)

Everyone: (waits for Slenderman to kill Leo)

(nothing happens)

Leo: (looks up and sees the Slenderman is gone) Huh? Where´d he go?

Hades: As the scarecrow was saying before, he´s just a silly tale mortals tell one another. So I´ve worked up an illusion for you to hug. Simple as that.

Leo: Okay, good! I was had a mini heart attack there for a second.

Nico: Don´t worry, I could´ve brought you up from the underworld if he would´ve killed you.

Leo: Thanks.

AT: Okay, who remembers Atlas?

Percy&Annabeth&Grover&Thalia: (all groan)

Carter: Atlas? Like the world map?

Sadie: No! Atlas is an evil titan who is doomed to hold up the sky forever.

Zia:…seriously? That´s his punishment? Aren´t the gods a little more creative?

Nico: Actually, there are other forms of punishments. I can show you the Fields of Punishment sometime.

Zia: Sounds good.

Percy: No, Zia! The Fields of Punishment is something you don´t describe as ´good´. One look is enough to burn the horrible images into your mind…permanently.

Zia: I can bet I´ve seen worse.

Osiris: Like that guy. (nods over to Setne)

Setne: (smiles calmly) I think you do your trails very good, Osiris. They always make me laugh.

AT: Setne!

Setne: Yeah, godly powers can blast me. Forgot that. (rolls eyes)

AT: Anyway, about Atlas, we´ve been dared to hold the sky for him.

Jason: You want us to hold the sky?

Clarisse: Hey, if a titan can do it, so can we.

Percy: (scoffs) Sure. If a titan can brain-wash hundreds of demi-gods and lead a monster army in Manhattan to destroy Olympus, so can we!

Clarisse: (glares) Are you making fun of me?

Percy: No, it´s called ´the scoff therapy´. It´s useful for getting idiots to see their stupid ideas face-to-face.

Clarisse: (takes out her (new) electric spear) Call me an idiot one more time, punk.

Percy: Idiot.

Clarisse: (charges with spear)

AT: Hey! Weapons are not allowed here!

Clarisse: Shut up! (aims at Percy, who takes out Riptide and blocks the hit)

Annabeth: (draws her knife)

AT: Stop! Setne, do something!

Setne: Why should I get into a fight with angry demi-gods? Sounds dangerous.

AT: But you´re already dead, so there´s no risk.

Setne: Okay. (walks over to the three fighting) Can you three stop so we can visit an old titan?

Clarisse: (steps through him and tries to knock Annabeth away)

Setne: (stumbles back and gasps) She STEPPED through me!

Rachel: So? You´re already dead, you wouldn´t feel anything.

Setne: I´m not an ordinary ghost.

Sadie: Of course, he´s a powerful magician who has twenty-three murders on his case, a dozens of angry gods, robbed ancient tombs, plotted against three pharaohs, stole the Book of Thoth, sowed Chaos across Egypt and loves to terrorize mortals.

Setne: Aww, thanks, Sadie. I´m flustered.

Jaz: You? Terrorizing mortals?

Setne: Yes, and I would´ve gone back to the job if AT didn´t offer me a chance to torture demi-gods and gods!

AT: Uhm…yes exactly…

Everyone: (glaring at them)

AT: So, can we get some godly help here to get to Atlas´ mountain?

Hades: (shrugs) Sure, why not. Mortals with death-wishes are my favorites. (the entire team vanishes…)

(…and re-appears in front of Atlas)

Atlas: (groaning under the weight) (muttering curses about gods, half-bloods and mortals in jets)

Percy: Hey Atlas, old friend!

Atlas: (looks up and growls) You…dare to come back here, you-

AT: No cursing, please! We´re live! (zooms in on Atlas´ face)

Atlas: What do you want? (glares at Hades, Aphrodite and Hephaestus)

Annabeth: Well, we´re here to hold up the sky for you.

Atlas:…just how dumb to I look that makes you think I´ll fall for those little tricks.

Thalia: Well, you don´t really want an answer on that, do you?

Atlas: Just tell me what you really want!

AT: To complete this dare, for once.

Atlas: (growls again)

AT: Here, we´ll show you. Osiris and Setne, can you make sure Atlas doesn´t escape?

Setne&Osiris: Love too. (look at each other)

AT: Okay, everyone under the sky.

Leo: Aren´t we that already?

Travis: (shrugs)

(everyone finds a place to squeeze into)

Atlas: (stumbles away and collapses, gasping)

Setne&Osiris: (standing over him)

AT: Okay, everyone!

Hades: This is humiliating! A god like me shouldn´t have to do this!

Nico: Dad, I´m doing it too.

Thalia: (shudders) This brings back bad memories!

Annabeth: I know, I´m getting them too.

Atlas: (rubbing shoulders) I´m finally outta there!

Setne: For now.

Atlas: (straightens up and musters them) What kind of weird group are you?

Setne: We´re a Truth and Dare group.

Atlas: Truth and Dare? What´s that?

Osiris: It´s a modern activity that mixes together fun and torture.

Atlas: Sounds interesting. Well, you´re welcomed to stop by anytime you´d like.

Setne: Too bad we can´t chat any longer, it looks like they´re finished.

Atlas: Okaaay…(starts to sneak off towards the edge of the mountain)

(without success, cuz Osiris grabs him and throws him back underneath the sky while the TD group make their way back home…)

AT: Felix, here. (gives him a stuffed penguin)

Felix: Okay…whom shall I thank?

AT: Setne?

Setne: Umm…there it is. XxWolfgangxX.

Felix: (waves to the camera) Thanks, XxWolfgangxX!

AT: How about you go thank him (?) in person.

Anubis: I talked to my great-grandfather and he agreed to transport you.

Sadie: Your great-gra- Oh, you mean Shu?

Conner: Shoe?

Sadie: Yes, the god of leather boots.

(a strong gust of wind knocks Sadie over)

Sadie: Okay, okay! I was just joking! Sheesh!

Anubis: (offers her his hand) Cheese?

Sadie: Sheesh.

Anubis: (looks at her weirdly)

Felix: So, I get a ride with the god Shu?

(a thin outline of said god appears)

Shu: Yes, and if you´ll hurry, up, I´ll have to blow a few ships away. If those smuggles think they can use _my_ wind power for _their_ advantage, well, they can think again! (takes Felix and flies away)

Felix: (yelps and grabs onto Shu´s robe)

Shu: Relax, godling. I´m not going to let you fall. Say, do you want to hear the story of that one time, when I blew the terrible pest out of a city? It took up much energy, but I was able to prevent those people from dying. They were so happy, they made a…(out of earshot)

Grover: (shakes head)

Julian: Poor Felix.

AT: Don´t worry, I´m sure he´ll return, safe and sound and without any side effects.

Carter: Wait, a minute- SIDE EFFECTS?!

AT: Yes! From the wind journey! You know, coughs, colds…anyway.

Setne: Everyone´s been dared to race. The winner gets a happy meal.

Octavian: Okay, but why do we have to sweat ourselves if we can just hop in a bus and buy one at McDonald´s?

Percy: Octavian, you know McD´s?

Octavian: Of course I do. Why wouldn´t I?

Percy: Well…it´s you. I never thought you leave Camp Jupiter for a happy meal.

Octavian: Hey, even geniuses have to eat!

AT: Everyone, follow me!

(she leads the others out and into a different room, with race tracks)

Annabeth: Wow, how did you manage to build this in?

AT: I didn´t.

Annabeth: Huh?

AT: This is a TD studio. If I need a room, this building´s especially designed to shape a random room into what we need.

Leo: ANY room? Like we could be in the bath room now?

Setne: Hold on. (floats through the room then comes back) Well, we´re in the girl´s bedroom.

Leo: Just as bad.

Thalia: (elbows him)

AT: Oh no. Quick note, since this building is being tested right now for the first time, some side effects could occur.

Rachel: Which kind of side effects?

AT: I don´t know, like a bed suddenly popping up or something.

Conner: (warming up) When can we start?

(a few sit-ups and leg stretches later…)

Setne: On your mark…get ready…go! (shoots gun)

Osiris: (snatches it up as everyone starts running) Where did you get that?

Setne: (shrugs)

(a few not-so-good runners soon get tired and drop out of the race: AT, Rachel, Drew and […])

Hades: (suddenly straightens) In the first few minutes of the race, four of the runners are out.

Nico: (who happened to race by) (turns to him in surprise) Dad? What are you doing?

Piper: (crashes into Nico) Watch out! Ow!

Hades: Two more just dropped out. The other contestants run on, aiming for the prize, a happy meal sponsored by a reviewer!

Nico: (helping Piper up) What?

Hades: I never told this to anyone, but I always wanted to be a moderator.

Drew:…why?

Hades: (shrugs) Don´t know. But when we defeated Kronos (the first time of course) and all the gods were given the realms, I was so distracted looking for football stadiums, that I got the last realm. The Underworld. _Then _the Fates told me that football wasn´t even invented back then.

AT: Couldn´t you just have moderated at the Olympic games?

Hades: (scowls) I guess…Now that you mentioned it, I remember Dionysus-

Carter: (running next to Zia) Hey.

Zia: (just nods and continues running)

Carter: You´re a fast runner. You run a lot or something?

Zia: From angry gods? Yes. For crazy reviewers and a greasy happy meal? No.

Carter: Well, I think our kissing dare was quite fun, didn´t you?

Zia: (shrugs) Maybe. Oh and Carter?

Carter: Yes?

Zia: (smiles sweetly at him) Love the blazer.

Carter: Y-you do? (gets distracted for a moment and trips)

Zia: Yes, I do! (speeds up)

Hades: Carter Kane is out and Zia Rashid is picking up the pace. Looks like she really wants that happy meal!

Conner: (pushing Travis) Stop running into me!

Travis: Stop running into _me!_ (pushes him back)

Conner: (almost falls, but grabs hold of his brother´s shirt)

Travis: Let go of me! (tries to unclamp his hand from his shirt)

Hades: Looks like the Stoll brothers are in some heated argument. It won´t last long and they´re out of the race…Yes, Travis Stoll just tripped Conner, who pulled them both down.

Piper: (grabs the camera and plays along, zooming in on the two head runners)

Hades: While the most runners are stumbling tiredly over the floor, Zia Rashid and Sadie Kane are competing neck-to-neck.

Zia: Give up, Kane! This race belongs to me!

Sadie: In your dreams, Rashid-girl!

Zia: (elbows her)

Sadie: (blocks it just in time) Hey! No cheating!

Anubis: Go Sadie!

Zia: (raises eyebrow, then smirks) Hey Sadie. Looks like you´ve got yourself an own cheerleader.

Anubis: Sadie RUN!

Sadie: (ignores them and continues running. Suddenly she stumbles)

Zia: (sprints forward)

Sadie: (tries to regain speed, but Zia is already over the finish line)

Zia: Yes! I won!

(the other tired runners collapse)

Hades: And we have a winner! Zia Rashid won the first race of the Truth and Dare! Fair and Square

Sadie: (collapses onto the floor) Square maybe, but certainly not fair!

Carter&Anubis: (jog up to her)

Carter: What happened?

Sadie: (groans) Anubis, I hate you.

Anubis: (looks startled) Why?

Sadie: Cause I imagined you dressed up in those ridiculous cheerleading outfits complete with pom-poms, that´s why I stumbled!

Anubis: Oh…sorry.

Carter: (laughs at his expression)

Thalia: I´m third! Yay for me!

Nico: (only one to hears) Good job.

Percy: (to Sadie) Well, I would bet my right hand that you would´ve won if Zia hadn´t distracted you.

Sadie: Yeah me too.

Zia: (shrugs and smiles)

AT: (how about I give you your prize at the end of the TD?

Zia: (shrugs) Fine.

(back in the main room)

AT: Nico, I think these people really hate you.

Nico: Oh no. What´s the next dare.

AT: It´s another dress-up dare. You have to put on a Santa Claus costume.

Nico: (groans) (turns to camera) What do you guys _want_ from me?

AT: Well, if you get many dares, it means the readers like you.

Nico: I prefer not being liked.

AT: Too bad. Here. (gives him the suit)

Nico: (puts it on)

Thalia: I looked better with the Christmas tree outfit!

Nico: Thanks a lot!

AT: Here´s something fun to do. We´re gonna prank call a god.

Percy: Awesome!

Sadie: But which one?

Travis: Hey, how about Mr. D?

Conner: Yeah!

Grover: (pales) No way! Do you know what he´s gonna do to us when he finds out?

Percy: That´s why being stuck here such a good thing. We´re not going to see Mr. D until this TD is over which is?

AT: In a year.

Percy: Right, in a year. Till then he will have forgotten us.

Grover: But what if he comes over here?

Hades: I doubt Zeus will allow that. Dionysus has been restricted from leaving the camp.

Percy: See? Nothing to be afraid of. (ruffles Grover´s hair)

Grover: Alright…but if he gets mad, it was SarahSunshineTime´s idea!

Travis: Can we start already? (picks up the phone)

Jason: Dionysus has a phone?

Travis: No, but Chiron let a telephone get build in the Big House. Just in case.

Jason: (shrugs) Okay.

Percy: Wait, Travis. Dionysus will recognize your voice. Someone else have to do it.

Sadie: How about me?

Carter: Of course Sadie Kane offers her help in prank-calling a god.

Sadie: At least I have the guts to, brother dear.

Carter: (glares at her)

Sadie: (dials a number Conner gives her and puts phone to her ear)

Dionysus: (picks up the phone) Camp Half-Blood, Dionysus here.

Sadie: Hullo, Mr Dionysus. Sadie Kay speaking here.

Dionysus: Sadie who?

Sadie: Kay. I´m from the Goldes Middle School and I wanted to ask you when you were coming.

Dionysus: Coming? For what?

Sadie: To speak to our class about alcohol and it´s deadly consequences.

Dionysus: Well, you´ve got the wrong person. I´m not going anywhere except to the next level of my game.

Sadie:…you are Mr Dionysus, aren´t you?

Dionysus: Yes.

Sadie: So when can you come?

Dionysus: Where to?!

Sadie: Our school.

Dionysus: I told you, I´m not going to hold a little speech for a group of lazy kids.

Sadie: Lazy?! (acts offended) Sir, we are anything but lazy! We offered our helping hands in the homeless shelter last month. Before that we cleaned up the Central Park to free it from its trash. Lazy is not us.

Dionysus: Then annoying.

Sadie: There´s not need to get rude, sir.

Dionysus: I´m not getting rude, just impatient. (waves hand and refills his glass with diet coke)

Sadie: If you need more time to prepare for your report, you can just tell me.

Dionysus: Listen, Ms. Kay! I´m not going to repeat myself! Get another idiot to talk to your school. I´m gonna stay right here and kill this beeping little machine that just popped up on the screen.

Sadie: It´s not nice to curse.

Dionysus: I wasn´t cursing!

Sadie: Okay, you know what? How about you _don´t_ come to our school and just forget your report?!

Dionysus: Yes! Finally! She can be taught!

Sadie: Good day! (slams phone down)

Dionysus: (hangs up and turns back to his game)

Carter: Good job sis!

Sadie: (laughs) Hey, demi-gods. One of you´ve _got _to ask how the school report went when you return to your camp.

Percy: I´ll do it!

Annabeth: He´ll smother you.

AT: Good news to everyone! This is the last dare!

Everyone: FINALLY!

AT: Hey, it´s only the first chapter!

Nico: Who cares? I can´t wait to get out of here!

Jaz: Me too.

Juniper: I can´t wait to turn back into a tree!

Grover: We could take a stroll through the woods next morning?

Juniper: Sounds lovely.

Setne: Osiris and Hades were probably wondering why they were here and didn´t get any dares.

Osiris: I was beginning to wonder, yes.

Setne: Well, here´s your dare. You two have to give us a lecture on the dangers of dying and how it affects our health. And make it depressing.

Hades: Death and sickness is always depressing, isn´t it?

Julian: Of course it is.

Hades: Alright. Smoking is one of the biggest death causes.

Cigarettes contain more than 4000 chemical compounds and at least 400 toxic substances.

When you inhale, a cigarette burns at 700°C at the tip and around 60°C in the core. This heat breaks down the tobacco to produce various toxins.

As a cigarette burns, the residues are concentrated towards the butt.

The products that are most damaging are:

-tar, a carcinogen (substance that causes cancer)

-nicotine is addictive and increases cholesterol levels in your body

-carbon monoxide reduces oxygen in the body

-components of the gas and particulate phases cause chronic obstructive pulmonary disorder (COPD).

The damage caused by smoking is influenced by:

-the number of cigarettes smoked

-whether the cigarette has a filter

-how the tobacco has been repaired.

**Smoking also affects how long you live.**

-Research has shown that smoking reduces life expectancy by seven to eight years.

-On average, each cigarette shortens a smoker's life by around 11 minutes.

-Of the 300 people who die every day in the UK as a result of smoking, many are comparatively young smokers.

-The number of people under the age of 70 who die from smoking-related diseases exceeds the total figure for deaths caused by breast cancer, AIDS, traffic accidents and drug addiction.

-Non-smokers and ex-smokers can also look forward to a healthier old age than smokers.

Osiris: These are some of the major sickness of smoking:

Cardiovascular disease

Cardiovascular disease is the main cause of death due to smoking.

Hardening of the arteries is a process that develops over years, when cholesterol and other fats deposit in the arteries, leaving them narrow, blocked or rigid. When the arteries narrow (atherosclerosis), blood clots are likely to form.

Smoking accelerates the hardening and narrowing process in your arteries: it starts earlier and blood clots are two to four times more likely.

Cardiovasular disease can take many forms depending on which blood vessels are involved, and all of them are more common in people who smoke.

A fatal disease

Blood clots in the heart and brain are the most common causes of sudden death.

-Coronary thrombosis: a blood clot in the arteries supplying the heart, which can lead to a heart attack. Around 30 per cent are caused by smoking.

-Cerebral thrombosis: the vessels to the brain can become blocked, which can lead to collapse, stroke and paralysis. Damage to the brain's blood supply is also an important cause of dementia.

-If the kidney arteries are affected, then high blood pressure or kidney failure results.

-Blockage to the vascular supply to the legs may lead to gangrene and amputation.

Smokers tend to develop coronary thrombosis 10 years earlier than non-smokers, and make up 9 out of 10 heart bypass patients.

Cancer

Smokers are more likely to get cancer than non-smokers. This is particularly true of lung cancer, throat cancer and mouth cancer, which hardly ever affect non-smokers.

The link between smoking and lung cancer is clear.

-Ninety percent of lung cancer cases are due to smoking.

-If no-one smoked, lung cancer would be a rare diagnosis – only 0.5 per cent of people who've never touched a cigarette develop lung cancer.

-One in ten moderate smokers and almost one in five heavy smokers (more than 15 cigarettes a day) will die of lung cancer.

The more cigarettes you smoke in a day, and the longer you've smoked, the higher your risk of lung cancer. Similarly, the risk rises the deeper you inhale and the earlier in life you started smoking.

For ex-smokers, it takes approximately 15 years before the risk of lung cancer drops to the same as that of a non-smoker.

If you smoke, the risk of contracting mouth cancer is four times higher than for a non-smoker. Cancer can start in many areas of the mouth, with the most common being on or underneath the tongue, or on the lips.

Other types of cancer that are more common in smokers are:

-bladder cancer

-cancer of the oesophagus

-cancer of the kidneys

-cancer of the pancreas

-cervical cancer

COPD

Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) is a collective term for a group of conditions that block airflow and make breathing more difficult, such as:

Term watch

Chronic means long term, not severe.

-emphysema – breathlessness caused by damage to the air sacs (alveoli)

-chronic bronchitis – coughing with a lot of mucus that continues for at least three months.

Smoking is the most common cause of COPD and is responsible for 80 per cent of cases.

It's estimated that 94 per cent of 20-a-day smokers have some emphysema when the lungs are examined after death, while more than 90 per cent of non-smokers have little or none.

COPD typically starts between the ages of 35 and 45 when lung function starts to decline anyway.

Quitting can help

Lung damage from COPD is permanent, but giving up smoking at any stage reduces the rate of decline in lung capacity.

In smokers, the rate of decline in lung function can be three times the usual rate. As lung function declines, breathlessness begins.

As the condition progresses, severe breathing problems can require hospital care. The final stage is death from slow and progressive breathlessness.

Osiris: And there are a lot of other risk of smoking too.

**Did you know?**

A single cigarette can reduce the blood supply to your skin for over an hour.

Smoking raises blood pressure, which can cause hypertension (high blood pressure) – a risk factor for heart attacks and stroke.

Couples who smoke are more likely to have fertility problems than couples who are non-smokers.

Smoking worsens asthma and counteracts asthma medication by worsening the inflammation of the airways that the medicine tries to ease.

The blood vessels in the eye are sensitive and can be easily damaged by smoke, causing a bloodshot appearance and itchiness.

Heavy smokers are twice as likely to get macular degeneration, resulting in the gradual loss of eyesight.

Smokers run an increased risk of cataracts.

Smokers take 25 per cent more sick days year than non-smokers.

Smoking stains your teeth and gums.

Smoking increases your risk of periodontal disease, which causes swollen gums, bad breath and teeth to fall out.

Smoking causes an acid taste in the mouth and contributes to the development of ulcers.

Smoking also affects your looks: smokers have paler skin and more wrinkles. This is because smoking reduces the blood supply to the skin and lowers levels of vitamin A.

Hades:

Smoking is also a risk for others.

There are many health-related reasons to give up cigarettes – not just for smokers, but to protect those around you.

Babies born to mothers who smoke during pregnancy are twice as likely to be born prematurely and with a low birth weight.

Passive smoking

The 'side-stream' smoke that comes off a cigarette between puffs carries a higher risk than directly inhaled smoke.

Children who grow up in a home where one or both of their parents smoke have twice the risk of getting asthma and asthmatic bronchitis. They also have a higher risk of developing allergies.

Infants under two years old are more prone to severe respiratory infections and cot death.

For adults, passive smoking seems to increase the risk of lung cancer, but the evidence for an increased risk of heart disease is not yet conclusive.

Carter: Alright, you sounded like two walking Wikipedias or something.

Sadie: IKR.

AT: Well, that´s it everyone! Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing! All of your dares were awesome! Bye for now and don´t forget to dare them for next time! (turns camera off) There we go. The first chapter.

Nico: Finally! Now we can just kick back and forget these last few hours.

AT: Until next time that is.

Nico: Count me out. (disappears through shadow)

Hades: (shakes Osiris´ hand) Good to get to know a fellow god of the underworld.

Osiris: Likewise. Take care. (both disappears)

Aphrodite: Well, this evening has been wonderful. (kisses Piper and Drew goodbye and disappears in a cloud of sweet perfume)

Hephaestus: Bye, son…um…take care. (disappears also)

Leo: Yeah, bye dad.

AT: Setne?

Setne: (floats out with her)

(demi-gods and godlings pile out of the room)

Carter: Oh and Zia. Here´s your happy meal.

Zia: Thanks. Goodnight. (kisses him and walks away with the other girls.

Carter: Yeah…goodnight.

A\N: That´s it everyone! Thank you so much for everything! Especially for the dares+truths. One note: Please try to submit your dares and truths in about a week. It gets a bit hard to put in extra dares when I´ve already written more than half of this. X)

If anyone has something to criticize about, please say so.

*= Lunacorns are similar to My Little Pony. They are mostly meant for little kids. Basically, all they do is hop around on pink floating clouds all day and say things like, "Shared fun is double fun!" And stuff like that. They´re not a real series, but come from the Penguins of Madagascar series.

Review! ")


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N:**

**First: I AM SOOO SORRY! PLEASE DON´T KILL ME! DX The gods had tried to stop me from writing this! My computers broke down (both DX) I experienced writer´s block after writer´s block. And we have a week filled with nothing but tests and homework. So I haven´t had much time. But now I finally finished it! Btw, always when I update a story (any story), I get a block just becuz (don´t ask why, IDK).**

**Second: There´s a new rule that I´m going to put up so this will be easier. From now on, I´ll only do three-four dares or\and truths per reviewer. You can submit more if you want, but only 3-4 will be used. **

**Third: This chapter looks longer than it actually is because of all the music lyrics. XP**

**Fourth: Enough talking, let´s get to the story. And again, thank you for still reading this and I´ll try hard to never take that much time for one chapter again. Apologies for any crapiness.**

**8888**

AT: Welcome everyone to the second chapter of the PJO and Kane truth and dare!

Percy: I thought that the first chapter was just a bad joke! This is real?!

AT: Yes, of course!

Everyone from last chapter: (groans)

Poseidon: It can´t be that bad.

Percy: It is, dad.

AT: So let´s get started, shall we? And welcome newcomers!

(turns camera to, Ellie (a daughter of Aphrodite and Poseidon), Hera, Tanner (son of Hermes), Hazel (daughter of Pluto=, Reyna (daughter of Bellona), Poseidon, Zeus and Frank (son of Mars))

Tanner: Hey guys!

Ellie: (waves)

AT: Anyway, Travis, you´re a dog for the whole chapter and Sadie-

Travis: Wait, do I get turned into a dog or should I pretend to be one?

Reyna: What´s the difference?

Travis: If I´m a dog, I don´t have to remember anything.

Carter: But, you´ll have the urges to hunt after cats and pee on trees.

Jason: How would you know that?

Carter: I was a falcon once…and still am every once in a while.

Osiris: It´s complicated.

AT: And the other thing, Sadie has to act sisterly with Carter.

Sadie&Carter: EWWWWWW!

Sadie: But dad, that´s disgusting!

Osiris: It´s family!

Carter: And I was just getting used to denying she´s my sister.

Sadie:…good, then I don´t have to say that the walking Wikipedia who dresses like an old man is my brother.

Carter: At least I-

AT: Stop! Carter, that´s just insensitive!

Carter: What did I say?!

AT: Look, you two can sort this out later. Now we have more dares and truths to do.

Zeus: Finally! I was wondering if talking is all you do.

Aphrodite: This isn´t a reality show…even though I always wanted to be on one.

AT: First dare, Leo has to swim in fire extinguisher foam.

Leo: Okay, but please with some goggles and a snorkel. I´m not suicidal.

Jason: The way you tried to flirt with my sister it seemed like you were.

Zeus: What?

Leo: Nothing.

Annabeth: And where in the world do we get a pool with foam?

AT: That´s what makes TD studios so special. (pushes a button)

(a few tiles under Leo subside, revealing a white foam bath)

Leo: Ah! (falls in)

Travis: (barks)

Nico: Is it too late for the goggles and snorkels? (smirks)

Leo: (surfaces, wiping face) YES! (opens eyes to glare at him)

Hazel: Uhm, Leo, I don´t think you should-

Leo: IT BURNS! (sinks underneath)

Reyna: Someone get him out of there! (kneels at the end of the pools and grabs his hands)

Leo: (gasping for breath, spitting out foam and whimpering)

Reyna: Someone help him!

Carter: _Maw!_ (a few gallons of water appear out of nowhere and wash the rest of the fire extinguisher foam off)

Leo: (gasps) Thanks, man.

Setne: Hey, I remember you using that trick! To save your girlfriend right?

Carter: Yeah, after she almost burned up _because of you!_

Setne: But hey she, lived didn´t she?

Zia: (glares) I´m itching to bind you up like a pink mummy again, if you didn´t have the ribbons of Hathor on anymore.

AT: Don´t worry, I still can do that. Bind!

Setne: AT! (falls over wrapped in black ribbons) Mhmm!

AT: Sorry, Setne, just wanted to show them.

Sadie: (smirks evilly) Can it get tighter?

AT: Yes, but-

Sadie: Tighten!

Zeus: (takes out his lightning bolt) Titan?! Where?!

Poseidon: Brother, she said, "tighten" as in, get tighter.

Zeus: (glares at Sadie and puts lightning bolt away) Godlings.

Sadie: Well, sorry that your ears are stuf-

Carter: (puts hand over her mouth) Sadie shut up.

AT: Only I can make them tighter and looser.

Anubis: Really, how come? (examines the binds)

AT: Becuz I programmed it after my voice. Unwrap!

Setne: (panting)What did I ever do to you?

Nico: Wait, can ghosts pant?

Setne: Obviously!

Nico: But you can´t get choked cuz you´re already dead. How does that work?

Setne:…I´m a magician, not a death expert!

Frank: Which is weird, I mean the dead have to be experts in death cuz they´re…dead!

Leo: Hello! I almost died here!

Sadie: So?

Reyna: What do you mean so?

Sadie: Why do you care?

Aphrodite: Oh! I know why she cares. (grins at Reyna) Is it because-

Reyna: In Camp Jupiter we were taught never to be disrespectful to a god…shut it, fashion racket!

Jason: Reyna!

Reyna: She started it!

Leo: (straightens his wet shirt and smiles charmingly) Why do you care…Reyna?

Reyna: Next dare, AT.

AT: Percy Jackson.

Percy: What?

AT: Have you ever been to Wal-Mart?

Percy: Of course I´ve been to Wal-Mart! Just because we´re demi-gods doesn´t mean we´re not social.

Nico: That´s true for the most of you.

AT: So Percy´s first dare is to get kicked out of Wal-Mart, Annabeth, you have to film him doing so.

Annabeth: That should be easy enough for both.

Percy: Well, last time I got kicked out, it was Conner´s fault! Not mine!

Travis: (barks in agreement)

Conner: Hey don´t blame it on me! It´s was that gorgon´s fault!

Sadie: Gorgon?

AT: Anyway, here this will help you. (gives him a sheet of paper)

Percy: Fine. Come on, Annabeth. (takes her hand and they leave outside)

AT: And while he does that…

Setne: Thalia has to play "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift on any musical instrument.

Thalia: I don´t even know how that song goes.

AT: Well, that´s why they created You Tube.

Poseidon: What´s YouTube? Is it that website with all those songs and videos on it?

Thalia: Yeah.

Poseidon: Oh I hate that website. It´s terrible.

Conner: Hey my dad created that.

Katie: No he didn´t.

Conner: Alright, a son of Apollo did but to do that, he had to have internet. And that´s where our dad comes in, right Travis?

Travis: (barks and wags an imaginary tail)

Ellie: (searches the song out on YT) Found it!

Thalia: Alright, let me see it. (listens to the song while thinking of an instrument to play)

Leo: Aren´t you guys supposed to play the harp or something?

Artemis: Hunters are not ´guys´!

Leo: Sorry! I just meant-

Frank: Dudes?

Leo: Yeah, that´s what I meant.

Artemis: (glares at him)

Leo: (points to Frank) He said it, not me!

Thalia: And no, Leo, hunters don´t play the harp.

(in Wal-Mart)

Percy: Okay, what should I do now?

Annabeth: Get kicked out of Wal-Mart?

Percy: I know that! But how?

Annabeth: Hmm, wait a minute. AT gave me something to help you.

Percy: She typed up an entire list on how to get kicked out of the mall?

Annabeth: No, printed it out. Here. (gives him a list entitled, "How to get kicked out of Wal-Mart")

Percy: (takes it and begins reading) "While handling the guns in the weapons department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are." Whoa.

Annabeth: Guns are down there. (turns on camera and follows him down the stairs)

(in the TD studio)

Thalia: (playing Safe and Sound with guitar)

(in Wal Mart)

Percy: (sitting with Annabeth in an office)

Policemen: (standing next to them)

Clerk: (talking to a doctor) Two kids…a boy and a girl…around seventeen…

Annabeth: (whispers to Percy) If only we had Piper with us. She could charm-speak our way out.

Percy: I could try charm-speaking.

Annabeth: Only works with me, Perce.

Policeman: (looking through the videos Annabeth made)

Clerk: (hangs up then dials another number)

Annabeth: Look, officer. This was all just a joke. We got dared by friends to do this.

Policeman: We´ll see in a minute.

Percy: (slumps back into his chair) I hate waiting.

Annabeth: Oh and Percy? One more thing before they lock us into jail.

Percy: What?

Annabeth: (takes out a fish and slaps him) I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE GONE TO TARGET!

Clerk: O.o

Officers: O.o

(later, they come back into the TD studio)

Frank: Hey guys, how was-

Reyna: What happened to you?

Percy: (shirt ripped, blood trickling down his jaw and a bullet hole in his shoe) We escaped.

Annabeth: (hair ruffled, her clothes are dirty, and she´s holding her cap of invisibility)

Percy: The men tackled me while Owl Breath put on her baseball cap and turned invisible. _I _had to fight them before she finally came back to help me.

Annabeth: I was unlocking the exit!

Drew: You should dump her, Percy.

Percy: I don´t need your love advice, Drew. Especially when you can´t get your own boyfriend.

Annabeth: I´m sorry Percy. I could give you a kiss?

Percy: Sure-

Setne: GUYS! Not here, please! (shudders)

AT: Right, let´s continue. Carter, you are going to write a poem for Zia.

Carter: In a split second?

AT: No, you have time to make up the rhyme. XD That rhymed! Anyway, while you are doing that…does anyone remember last time when Leo hugged Slenderman?

Leo: Dude, he seriously needs to chill out.

Setne: Yeah, I´ve never told you that, but Slender and I, we go far back.

AT: So, Percy and Jason, do you think he´s real?

Jason: We saw him, of course he was real.

Percy: I don´t know, it could´ve been someone in disguise. And there are just some old legends about him, without any proof that he really exists.

Jason: If gods and monsters exist, why couldn´t Slender?

Aphrodite: Why did you just put "gods" and "monsters" in the same sentence?

Percy: But a kid-stalker with no face and able to stretch to impossible lengths?

Jason: Hey, that sounds better than giants or gorgons with the stone look.

Percy: I guess so.

AT: (marks something on her sheet) Thank you.

Jason: For what?

AT: For completing the dare.

Percy: You mean we did a dare without even noticing?

AT: And?

Percy: Holy cows of Apollo! She´s brainwashed us all!

Everyone: No!

Zia: (summons fire ball) That´s it, I´m getting out of here!

Setne: You can´t-

Zia: Watch me death breath.

Setne: Hey! I take breath mints!

Zia: (throws fireball into the wall)

AT: Hey stop!

Zia: (throws another one)

Frank: This will not end well.

(walls begins to smoke)

Reyna: It´s working!

Ellie: I don´t think-

(_**BOOM!**_)

(smoke clears)

Gods: (standing around, perfectly fine)

Everyone else: (scorched, against the wall or on the floor)

Drew: (looks down and shrieks) Look what you did, you freak! (brushes ash off her once red shirt)

Zia: Shut up or you´re next!

Carter: (offers his hand)

Zia: (takes it and pulls herself up from off the ground)

Carter: You alright?

Zia: Yeah, sure.

AT: Everyone alright?

Everyone: (ignore some burn marks and holes in clothes) Yeah.

AT: Great! Next dare, Setne! Setne?

Setne: (materializes) Sorry, magic explosions tend to blast me into the Duat.

Osiris: You´re lucky you got out.

Setne: Ah, come on, Julius. You wouldn´t.

Osiris: I would.

Sadie: Do what?

Anubis: Never mind.

AT: Setne, we need more dares.

Setne: Right. (looks through burnt sheet)

AT: (gives him another one)

Setne: You all have to eat bugs with cheese. Ha! (starts laughing)

Travis: (whimpers, puts ´paws´ over his ´snout´)

Reyna: Bugs?

Frank: Cheese?

Reyna: (shoots Frank a look)

Frank: I don´t like cheese!

AT: (holding a plate with bugs covered in cheese) Stop laughing, Setne. You have to eat one too.

Setne: Yeah? How am I supposed to do that?

Osiris: Oh, I´ll be glad to help. (takes a bug from the platter)

Sadie: Ew, daddy!

Osiris: (squeezes it until it turns white) There. Your personal cheesey bug.

Setne: (stops laughing and glares)

AT: Hey, we´re all in this together. (passes out the bugs)

(everyone got their share, no matter how much they complained and pretended to have already eaten it)

AT: Ready?

Everyone: NO!

AT: Go!

Setne: (choking on the bug until it disappears down his throat and he begins to smoke a bit) That was disgusting.

Everyone: (hesitates, then force themselves to eat the bug)

Frank: You just have to eat it with the head pointed down, so it knows where to crawl to.

Jason: Frank, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but that isn´t helping!

Piper: What kind of sick dare is this anyway?

Travis: Look on the bright side. Our hosts have to eat it too.

AT: (tries to kick him)

Conner: Don´t touch my brother! And Travis, why are you talking?!

Travis: What, am I supposed to bark the sentence out?

Zeus: Why do we even have to be here?

Anubis: It´s not such a big deal. Whenever I roam graveyards, I sometimes swallow bugs that happen to fly into my mouth.

Nico: And _that´s _why the pairing between me and him will never happen.

AT: Hey! Nico you just broke a very important rule!

Nico: I didn´t do anything!

AT: Rule number 18. DO NOT destroy hopes and dreams from the host or the readers!

Nico: You just made that up.

Setne: Next dare-

Sadie: Wait! I have to drink something or else I´m going to throw up.

Everyone except Anubis and Travis: (agrees)

Travis: (retreats into a dog house put up for him and stays there, probably getting the taste of bug away with some meat biscuits)

Setne: Next dare, (summons a melon) Don´t say I never did anything for you, Osiris. (gives him the melon)

Osiris: I´m supposed to eat it?

Anubis: (gives the melon a strange look) What´s that?

Carter: (gives _him_ a strange look) It´s a melon.

Anubis: And what does it do?

Sadie: Nothing. You eat it.

Anubis:…You can´t blame me for not knowing! I lived in the Egyptian Underworld for thousands of years!

Osiris: (takes melon and smashes it over Hades´ head)

Hades: (flinches, then turns to face the Egyptian god of the Underworld)

Osiris: Don´t look at me like that. Blame the mortals. They made me do it.

Hades: So a bunch of mortals forced a god to smash a melon on my head.

AT: Hey! Those things are real!

Hades: (picks off the pieces of melon and throws them at Osiris)

Khufu: (climbs onto Osiris´ head and begins eating the melon pieces)

Sadie: (grimaces)

Khufu: (jumps onto Hades´ head)

Hades: No! (grabs him and pressed him into Anubis´ arms) Take care of your pets, boy!

Anubis: Khufu! (sets him down)

Khufu: (sprints away with his juicy loot)

AT: Okay, weird monkey moment. Setne?

Setne: The next dare is, everyone has to share what their security blanket was.

Hazel: I don´t get it.

AT: Like what you held close for safety and comfort when you were smaller or younger in the gods´ case.

Percy: Why don´t you start first.

AT: Alright. I had a star sleeping cap and stuffed animals as my so called ´security blankets´. Now Mr Jackson, you can go next.

Percy: Whenever I was scared, I would eat or hug something blue to remind me of my mom.

Clarisse: Mother´s boy. I knew it.

Percy: What about you?

Clarisse: Unlike you cowards, I never needed any comfort.

Jason: Well you must´ve had something.

Clarisse: Well, when I needed motivation in school (like in recess when it was beating-the-wimps-time), I would take a metal bat with me.

AT: What about the rest of you?

Annabeth: I didn´t need some_thing_ for comfort. Whenever I felt scared, I reminded myself that I had two strong friends who would protect me no matter what. That was always enough for me.

Thalia: (smiles) Same with me, Annie. Except I would remind myself I had a little girl to take care of.

Annabeth: Well, I´m hardly a little girl anymore.

Thalia: It does seem weird with you being older than me now.

Piper: I always think back about the times when my father and I would camp outside the city next to the beach, and he would tell me Cherokee stories in front of the campfire.

Jason: Cute. I had a small stuffed figurine of Jupiter. My mother gave it to me.

Thalia: I remember that one! Jason would never sleep without his ´Mr Lightning Bolt´ as he called it.

Jason: Thalia! First of all his name was ´Mista Litnindolt´.

Hades: Lightning dolt…

Zeus: What do you expect? He was three!

Poseidon: It´s just that the name is so accurate.

Zeus: Shut up, Poseidon.

Sadie: Whenever I was upset at my father for not being around, I would huggle Muffin. If only I knew who she really was back then.

Osiris: I´m sorry, Sadie. I really did want to keep you both, but your grandparents…

Sadie: Are old stubborn donkeys.

Osiris: Sadie!

Sadie: What? Gramps agreed!

Carter: Well, from that description, maybe you three were perfect for living with each other.

Sadie: Shut up, Carter!

Carter: Well, I had lucky tie as you can say. Since I always dressed impeccable-

Sadie: (snorts)

Carter: What?

Sadie: _Impeccable! _(laughs)

Carter: You´re just embarrassed because I know better English vocabulary than you!

Sadie: Not true!

Carter: Anyway, that tie was red with blue and white strips, but I lost it in a riot.

Zia: When I was a little child, I had a statue of Ra standing in his boat with the other gods. But I lost it when my village burned down.

Frank: When my mother died, I had a small statue I would always talk to because I couldn´t really talk to my grandmother. She would always tell me that boys don´t cry and I shouldn´t live in the past. I had this archer statue. Underneath was a proverb in Chinese my mother always recited. Actually…(reaches into his pocket and takes out a golden statue in a archer pose) This is him.

AT: Does he have a name?

Frank:…no. Do _you_ name inanimate objects?

AT: Of course! You should name him Stephano.

Frank: Weird name…

Tanner: And you Ellie?

Ellie: I had a black kitten as my ´comforter´.

Reyna: Me too.

Frank: A cat?

Reyna: No, but a parrot. I flew away when I was six, though.

(so it continues, the rest telling their ´comforters´. The gods had held on to each other in Kronos´ stomach, Zeus had a godly sheep accompany him while he was training to get his siblings back, Conner and Travis wouldn´t go anywhere without their bottles of warm tea or milk (that habit stayed till they came into first grade), Nico sought comfort in Bianca and his little figurines, Hazel drew pictures whenever she was upset, Drew had a manikin head (those ones where girls can put make up on them as a tryout or do different hair styles), Anubis just rolled around in the dirt when he was feeling upset, Tanner held onto his football, Walt had a amulet that belong to King Tut and Leo had a picture of him and his mom framed in a self-made picture frame. And Setne? He claimed he never needed comfort, he spent his time with murderous and evil schemes, so he had little time to feel afraid or upset. We all know that´s a total lie ;)

AT: Carter, how´s that poem for Zia?

Carter: I got it…(writes last line) There.

AT: Okay, go ahead.

Carter: With what?

AT: Read it out loud for us.

Carter: What? No! It´s private!

Sadie: Then it´s obviously good. (grabs it)

Carter: Sadie!

Sadie:

_What is this feeling?_

_What is happening to me?_

_Why does my heart beat faster,_

_When I see you?_

_I try to talk, but it´s a disaster._

_I get distracted by your eyes,_

_The way they warm me up inside._

_My head starts spinning when I near you,_

_But when you take my hand, everything becomes so clear._

Carter: (snatches the paper back) You are SO annoying!

Zia: Carter, can I?

Carter: (hesitates) But it´s lame!

Zia: I don´t believe so. (takes the paper and reads the rest)

Carter: (blushing, waiting for her to finish)

AT: I think it is pretty cute.

Zia: (gives Carter the poem back and kisses him)

Setne: I´m going to throw up.

Aphrodite: Oh shut up. There´s nothing sick about love.

Zia: That was the most romantic thing someone has ever said or written to me.

Carter: Really, cause I thought it was-

Anubis: (elbows him)

Carter: (shuts up, still blushing form the love scene in front of everyone)

AT:

Setne: Percy and Annabeth slow dance in a pit of melted chocolate while Leo dances to Gangnam Style in macaroni and cheese and sings Gangnam Style.

Leo: What? I can´t sing Korean!

Setne: Well, I´m sure you can sing the refrain.

Leo: I´m not su-

Reyna: Just do it! I want to get out of here.

Leo: Fine!

Annabeth: How are we supposed to slow dance to a fast song?

AT: It´s challenge. (pushes button and two pits of food open up)

Anubis: How…I´m not even going to ask.

AT: Okay, guys, you can start now.

Percy: Fine. (climbs in and offers a hand to Annabeth)

Annabeth: (jumps in and splashes chocolate up on Percy)

AT: DON´T lick it off!

Everyone: What?!

AT: What? There´s a lot of stories like that…that gives me an idea. (writes something down)

Annabeth: (groans) I hate you.

AT: I don´t. (continues writing)

Leo: (gets into the other pit) Mortals are so random. (walks around on the macaroni and cheese)

Hazel: (gives him his microphone)

Percy: (gets into a dancing position with Annabeth, looking kind of embarrassed by the audience)

Leo: If anyone laughs at me becuz of my bad Korean, you´re taking my place.

Carter: What if the song is genuinely funny?

Leo: It´s in Korean! How could you understand that?

Hazel: I bet Frank could.

Frank: (shrugs) Maybe a few words. I don´t know how close Korean and Chinese are.

Leo: I´m ready.

Annabeth: So are we.

AT: Great! (turns up the karaoke CD)

Leo: _Oppan Gangam style_

_Gangam Style _

Percy: (starts dancing slowly with Annabeth)

Leo: (stares at the paper, then sings along as best as he can while dancing )_ Oppan Gangam style_

_Gangam Style_

Psy: _Najeneun ttasaroun_

_Inganjeokin yeoja_

_Keopi hanjaneu yeoyeruel aneun _

_Pumgyoek inneun yeoja_

_Bami omyeon simjangi _

_Tteugeowojineun yeoja_

_Geureon banjeon _

_Inneun yeoja_

_Naneun sanai_

_Najeneun Neomankeum_

Leo: (mouths ´what?!´)

Annabeth and Percy: (trying hard not to get affected by the fast beats of the other song)

Psy: _Geurae baro neo hey _

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo hey_

_Geurae baro neo hey_

_Jigeumbuteo gal_

_Ddekkaji gabolkka _

_Oppan Gangam Style_

Leo and Psy: (doing the horse dance) _Gangam Style_

_Op op op op_

_Oppan Gangam Style_

_Gangam Style_

_Op op op op_

_Oppan Gangam Style_

_Eyyyyyyyyyyyy sexy lady_

_Op op op op _

Psy: _Oppan Gangam Style_

Leo: _Oppan Leo Style!_

Psy and Leo:_ Eyyyyyyyyyyyy sexy lady_

_Op op op op _

_Ey ey ey ey ey_

Psy: _Geurae baro neo hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo hey_

_Geurae baro neo hey_

_Jigeumbuteo gal_

_Ddekkaji gabolkka _

Psy and Leo: _Oppan Gangam (Leo) Style_

_Gangam (Leo) Style_

_Gangam (Leo) Style_

_Op op op op_

_Oppan Gangam (Leo) Style_

_Gangam (Leo) Style_

_Op op op op_

_Oppan Gangam (Leo) Style_

_Eyyyyyyyyyyyy sexy lady_

_Op op op op _

_Oppan Gangam (Leo) Style_

_Eyyyyyyyyyyyy sexy lady_

_Op op op op _

_Ey ey ey ey ey_

Psy: _Ttwineun nom_

_Geu wiae naneun nom_

_Baby baby_

_Naneun mwal jom_

_Aneun nom_

_Ttwineun nom_

_Geu wiae naneun nom_

_Baby baby_

_Naneun mwal jom_

_Aneun nom_

Leo: _You know what I´m saying_

Psy and Leo: _Oppan Gangam Style_

_Ey ey ey ey_

_Eyyyyyyyyyyyy sexy lady_

_Op op op op _

_Oppan Gangam (Leo) Style_

_Eyyyyyyyyyyyy sexy lady_

_Op op op op _

_Ey ey ey ey ey_

_Oppan Gangam (Leo) Style! _

Leo: (poses, but slips into the macaroni and cheese)

Everyone: (cheers-laughs)

Percy: (still dancing with his girlfriend, obviously not paying attention)

Conner: Hey guys!

Percy: H-huh? What is it? Is the song over?

Annabeth: Obviously, seaweed brain.

Percy: Okay…sorry, I wasn´t paying attention.

Annabeth: (smiles lightly)

AT: Now let´s do something more serious. Sadie and Percy-

Sadie: I know what´s coming. (mimics Setne´s voice) ´You two have to make-out´. No way, I tell you!

Setne: I do not sound like that!

Sadie: Much worse, believe me.

AT: You two have been dared to do a blindfolded archery contest.

Demi-gods: No not Percy!

Godlings: Not Sadie!

Conner: Percy can´t hit a target, even if it´s right in front of him.

Carter: Last time I stood next to Sadie practicing archery, it was suicide!

Sadie: Like you´re any better.

AT: Well, they have to do it.

Sadie: Well, if we die, we don't have to participate in this TD anymore, so I´m glad.

AT: (gets a bow and arrow for both of them)

Percy: (nocks the arrow)

Demi-gods: (looking around for cover)

AT: Everyone ready?

Almost everyone: Noo!

Sadie: Ready!

Percy: Me too!

Carter: _N´dah!_

(hieroglyphics for ´Protect´ flare up and a force field covers everyone)

Sadie: Now you´re just over-reacting, Carter!

Carter: Hey, better safe than sorry!

Clarisse: Safety is for cowards.

Carter: You´re welcomed to stand outside the force field, Clarisse.

Sadie: (puts on blindfold) Let´s start already!

Percy: (ties the knots of his blindfold tighter) I´m ready!

AT: The target is…(steps out of the shield and turns them towards a target painted on a door) Right there! Now try not to get killed.

Zeus: But that´s what makes competitions so fun to watch!

Sadie: (nocks arrow and shoots in the direction where she thinks the target is)

Percy: (shoots at the same time)

(their arrows fly too close together and Sadie´s arrow gets hooked with Percy´s; they both land in the middle of the target XP)

Everyone:…O.O

Sadie: Did I win? (takes blindfold off) Whoa!

Percy: That´s so epic!

Sadie: What do you say now, Carter? Ha! Try doing _that!_

Carter: (dispels the force field) That was just a lucky throw.

Sadie: No it wasn´t! Look, I´ll do it again. (shoots another arrow)

Anubis: (yelps as the arrow embeds itself into his chest)

Sadie: Oh gods, Anubis, I´m so sorry! I didn´t mean to shoot you!

Carter: Lucky throw sis?

Anubis: I´m okay. It´s looks weird to have red blood, though.

Sadie: (takes a clean rag and wipes the blood away) You´re in Walt´s body, that´s why.

Anubis: (takes out some nectar)

AT: You´ll be fine.

Setne: Next dare-

AT: I´ll do it. (grabs a big bucket and tries to carry it)

Percy: Should I help you?

AT: Sure, just stay where you are. (manages to lift the bucket and pours the contents over him)

Percy: (spits out contents) What the Hades? I just wanted to help you!

AT: Not helping me would´ve included backing up or running away. Thank you for helping me do the dare. xP

Percy: (glares and wipes the tomato soup of his face and hands) This is disgusting.

Poseidon: Here let me help you. (summons some water that washes the soup away)

Annabeth: (gives him a towel)

Percy: Thanks.

Setne: Next dare, Reyna-

Reyna: (draws sword)

Setne: And Leo.

Leo: Yeah?

Setne: Get to make out! Isn´t that nice?

Reyna: (lowers sword and looks at Leo)

Leo: Alright, I´ll kiss her, but only if she puts away that sword.

Reyna: (puts away her sword reluctantly and kisses Leo)

Piper: Awwww! Did I just ´awwww´ at that?

Thalia: Ew! That´s disgusting.

Reyna: (pulls away)

Leo: (blushing and fumbling with his jacket)

Reyna: (looks away, trying not to let the others see _her_ blush)

Aphrodite: What did I say?

Drew: They´re so in love.

Reyna: Drew…be quiet.

Setne: That´s why I love this Truth and Dare. This is basically the only place where I can watch gods and demi-gods get tortured and don´t have to worry that Mr Blueberry, (shoots Osiris a look) will punish me for it.

Anubis: Torture the gods- wait what?!

AT: Wait, are you talking about the tea dare?

Setne: I couldn´t wait.

AT: Neither could I. High five!

Setne: Doesn´t work…I´m a ghost.

AT: Oh right…mental high five!

Leo: Could you two stop your weirdness for a second and just tell us what is going on?

Setne: Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Percy, Tyson, Nico and Jason get to wear dresses, make up and have a nice long tea party.

Nico: Hold on, you said ´torture the gods´. We´re not gods.

AT: Well, you´re demi-_gods_. So yeah, you guys have to do it too.

Nico: Damn it!

Percy: Nice try though.

Zeus: Look, I´m already embarrassing myself by showing myself on this TD thing. There´s no way I´m going to do the dare.

AT: And that´s exactly why I have Setne with me.

Setne: But for that I would need the book of Thoth.

Carter: (chokes) You have the book of Thoth?

AT: Not the entire book, I just copied a few pages.

Zia: You know how to write hieroglyphics?

AT: No, that´s why I photographed it. (searches for the right pictures on phone)

Setne: Really?

Osiris: Next thing we know, the Book of Overcoming Apophis-

Setne: (flickers) Don´t mention that name!

Osiris:-is coming out as an e-book.

Carter: Would´ve saved us a lot of trouble.

AT: Ah, here it is. (zooms in on the letters and show it to Setne)

Setne: Okay, here it goes.

Hades: Forget it, a miserable ghost like himself couldn´t do any harm.

Anubis: I wouldn´t be so sure, Hades.

Hades: Well, I am.

Setne: (mutters in Ancient Egyptian while letting tiny hieroglyphics float out of his fingers onto the Big Three)

Poseidon: (summons his trident and whacks a few words)

Setne: (glares at him and chants louder)

AT: Poseidon, stop, you´re interrupting his concentration.

Percy: Really?

AT: Yeah.

Percy: (takes out Riptide and cuts a word in half)

Hades: (burns more letters with black fire)

Sadie: If Cleo were here…

Anubis: Or Thoth. He would have a fit.

Setne: (chants even louder)

AT: (scrolls down on phone so he can see the next parts)

Setne: (finishes the magic and doubles over, trying to breathe)

(the words settle themselves on the gods and demi-gods)

Tyson: (taps them)

Percy: What are these things?

Hades: Ah! Get them off!

Everyone:…

Hades: (clears throat) I meant, get them off you ba-

Setne: Hey pal, I worked hard for these things! And you got to admit, they look good on you.

AT: Yeah they do kinda…anyway, you guys go put on dresses and make up and go have the tea party.

(words start glowing brighter until the gods and demi-gods disappear)

Setne: This is going to be fun.

AT: And once this TD protection force field is gone, we´ll be dead.

Setne: Right, you´ll take a taxi and I´ll escape into the Duat.

AT: Okay.

Thalia: Well, since you just revealed your escape plans in front of everyone, we´ll thwart them and then kill you.

Setne: Kill a ghost? Yeah right! If you think this- (holds up his holographic wrists) is just for the show, then you´re wrong!

Hazel: There are worse things than death, believe me.

(a bright light and the room is re-decorated in a old fashion ball room. In the middle is a wooden table with the tea party sitting around them)

Hades: (dressed in a black dress, complete with blood stains and arrows sticking out of it; all of his accessories, shoes, make-up, jewelry, ect is black)

Poseidon: (wearing a white dress that looks suspiciously like two towels wrapped around his chest and waist, sea shells on necklaces and beads in his hair, light make-up and flip-flops)

Zeus: (all Scottish, wearing the Scottish skirts and formal clothes, almost no make-up)

Jason: (golden dress, golden make-up, golden hair (hair spray) and golden jewelry)

Nico: (everything black like his father, but with a very , very long black dress)

Percy: (turquoise evening dress, no shoes and light make-up)

Tyson: (dressed in a spotted leopard dress, has smudge marks on his face and no shoes)

Poseidon: (frowns at Zeus´ outfit) Scottish?

Zeus: Like yours is any better.

AT: Let the tea party begin!

Everyone: Shut up.

(the gods and the demi-gods sit down, drink godly tea, talk about invading each other´s realm and life at the two camps, then start arguing about the more powerful one. Except for Tyson who is killing the peanut butter winkies on a platter)

Annabeth: (shakes her head at Percy´s dress)

Ellie: (stares at Nico) I swear I´ve seen that dress before, in some kind of movie.

Nico: (shrugs) I just took the darkest one.

Ellie: (randomly gives Hazel a happy meal while still staring at Nico)

Hazel: ? Uhm, thanks? (looks inside) What is this stuff?

Frank: (takes out the food) It´s called a happy meal.

Ellie: (blinks) Why did I just do that?

AT: Hm, maybe I am brainwashing them…(shrugs)

Hades: (suddenly chokes and turns even paler) Wh-what are in these biscuits?

Setne: (floats over) Well, (levitates one so he can examine it) It looks like these honey-and-nuts cookies.

Hades: (makes a fist and Setne starts gasping and clawing at his throat) I´m allergic to honey!

Setne: H-how am I s-supposed to- ack! -know that?

Zeus and Poseidon: Really…(look at each other and grin)

AT: Cool!

Setne: Ok-kay, can you pl-please let me go now?

Hades: (tosses him away and starts coughing)

Hazel: Father?

Nico: Can a god even have allergies?

Poseidon: Oh yeah, Apollo for example.

Tanner: Apollo?

Conner: (nervously looks at all the shadows and a dog bone rattling in the corner due to Hades´ frustration) Shouldn´t we do something?

Poseidon and Zeus: Why? (continue watching their brother)

Hades: (reaches through a shadow and takes out a healing flower, crushes a white water-lily and stops coughing) (takes out his staff)

Zeus: (summons his lightning bolt)

Poseidon: (grabs his trident out of thin air)

Percy: Dad!

Jason: Father stop!

Nico: (grabs his father´s arm)

Gods: (lower their weapons)

Hades: (glaring at his brothers)

AT: Okay, I think the tea party is officially over.

Tyson: Already? (pouts, but starts to take off his costumes)

Percy: Tyson, wait! Let´s change in our rooms.

(gods and demi-gods disappear in a bright glow)

Sadie: That was the most deadliest and epic tea party I´ve ever seen.

Zia: Yeah, too bad it didn´t last longer…did I just say that?

Sadie: If you´re idea of fun is watching gay guys in dresses.

Travis: Hey! There´s nothing wrong with being gay!

Conner: Bro…is there something you want to tell me?

Travis: No…

(after everyone returned and the gods moved on from their issue…)

Setne: Okay, we all have to play kiss, kill or marry.

AT: Here is how it goes: Someone says three names like Annabeth, Piper and Thalia. Then the next person has to decide who to kiss, kill or marry. Like Leo might pick: Piper-kiss, Thalia-Marry and Annabeth-kill.

Leo: I wouldn´t kill Annabeth!

AT: You won´t in real life! You just have to choose. So who starts?

Percy: I will.

AT: Okay, here are random names: Zia, Reyna and Frank.

Percy: (thinks for a moment) Frank marry, Zia kiss and Reyna kill. (immediately covers head) Don´t kill me!

Frank: Whoa, Perce! What are you saying? I thought we were just friends!

Percy: I´m sorry, but if I marry either of the other girls, they kill me in my sleep. I can trust you, man.

Frank: Okay…makes sense.

AT: Reyna, since you got killed, you get to go next. Carter, Sadie, Anubis.

Reyna: (studies them) Sadie kiss, Carter marry, Anubis kill.

Anubis: It´s because I´m a god, isn´t it?

Reyna: (shrugs) No real damage.

AT: Anubis, you´re next. Khufu, Percy, Leo.

Anubis: Khufu marry, Percy kiss, Leo kill.

Leo: WHY DIDN´T YOU HESITATE TO KILL ME?

Anubis: I-

AT: Seriously, we don´t have to explain our decisions to kill someone. Zeus, Poseidon, AT.

Leo: Hey, that´s not fair!

AT: (shrugs) Life´s not fair.

Leo: (glares) Zeus kiss, Poseidon marry, AT kill.

Zeus: Seriously, this is what mortals do with their time?

Poseidon: (grimaces)

AT: I knew you were going to kill me!

Everybody: We all would´ve!

Setne: Except me.

AT: (gives him a suspicious look) Really…anyway-

Setne: Clarisse, Osiris, Nico.

AT: Clarisse kill, Osiris kiss and Nico marry. Anyway, Clarisse: Travis, Conner, Hazel.

Clarisse: Can´t I just kill all of them.

AT: No.

Clarisse: Thanks. Kill all of them.

Hazel: Oh yeah? I´ll haunt you in your sleep!

Conner: And we´ll-…Travis?

Travis: Woof!

Conner: We´ll prank you in your sleep! As FREAKIN GHOSTS! How do you like that?!

Clarisse: I´d like to see you try, wimps! (takes out electric spear and swipes at Conner´s head)

Conner: (ducks)

Percy: Clarisse, stop! (charges forward, trying to get the spear out of her hands, but accidently breaks it)

Clarisse: (stares at the two halves in her hands)

Percy: Oh gods, Clarisse, I didn´t mean to-

Clarisse: (takes out a dagger and attacks him) That was a present from Ares!

Percy: (uncaps Riptide and knocks dagger away, accidently slashing the blade off the handle)

Clarisse: (grabs her last weapon, a double-edged sword and tries to kill him)

Percy: (closes eyes, feeling the presence of the sea standing next to him, suddenly becomes stronger and slams his blade against hers, hearing a clatter of metal against stone floor)

Clarisse: (being held back by other demi-gods) I´m going to kill you for this! You hear me, Prissy?! You´re DEAD!

Percy: (opens his eyes and sees Poseidon standing next to him)

Poseidon: You okay, son?

Percy: Yeah, thanks dad.

Annabeth: She almost killed you! (slips her arm through Percy´s and glares at Clarisse)

Hades: No death? What´s a good fight without a good death?

Percy, Poseidon, Annabeth: (death glare at the lord of death)

Setne: Here, Hades. Why don´t we give the next victim a death dare.

Hades: Alright with me.

Setne: Nico has to sky dive from one zero zero zero zero zero zero zero feet.

Hades: I take that back. Not alright!

Nico: (turns toward camera) Thank very much, random reviewer. I´m glad you want to see me dead.

AT: Well, he has to do it.

Nico: (sighs, opens shadow and disappears)

Hades: He´d better be okay.

Zeus: I can´t assure that.

Hades: (takes out the sword of Hades and holds it at his brother´s neck)

Everyone: (scoots back instantly)

Hades: That sword can slay any living thing. Do you really want to try it out?

Zeus: He´ll be fine. (doesn´t break the glare with his older brother)

Hades: (puts the sword somewhere in his black robe, making it disappear)

AT: And while Nico is out committing suicide-

Hades: (turns to her)

AT: Just kidding! Let´s continue.

Setne: Reyna, you have to sing "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.

Reyna: Is it a good song?

Conner: Yeah, it´s a very good song. Very mature.

Sadie: My mates and I would always sing it when we wanted to calm down and be serious.

Carter: Your personality will really shine through.

Reyna: Fine. (gets a microphone)

AT: (turns on a small karaoke screen)

(song starts)

Reyna: Well it has a good beat- (has to start singing becuz the song starts)  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

(has a WTF look on her face)__

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right  
(gives Conner, Carter and Sadie a dirty look)__

She's like, so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
  
_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away, I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (and again, and again, and again)_

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Or better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again)

Because...

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  


(Reyna stops singing and buries her face in her hands before continuing)

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey Hey!

Everyone:…

Reyna: (panting) That…was…the…most…terrible (takes a deep breath) Song I´ve ever heard.

Jason: (teasing) Real mature Reyna.

Reyna: Shut up Jason or I´m taking back your promotion.

Percy: Can we continue? I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

AT: That´s the spirit, Perce! And here´s a dare for you: You have to kiss all the girls in this room.

Percy:…

Annabeth: You guys really don´t have a life.

AT: No need to get all jealous, Annabeth. First of all, we do have a life and it involves torturing you guys. Second, you´re in the dare too.

Percy: (sighs with relief)

AT: You get to film it and watch!

Annabeth: -.- Can I punch you?

Setne: Go ah-

AT: Setne!

Setne: No you can´t!

Percy: Do I have to?

AT: Do I have to answer that?

Aphrodite: Come on, it´ll be fun. Besides, I´m a girl too.

Percy: Do you even count?

Aphrodite: Sure I do! Without me, there´ll be no love, no babies (said for sensitive minds), no kissing-

Percy: Fine.

Thalia: Wait, what about me?

Artemis: (appears) I have to borrow Thalia for a moment. (they both disappears in a silver light)

Percy: (sighs again and goes up to the first girl and kisses her)

Leo: There are times like these I´m glad I´m not a girl.

Annabeth: (filming) Hey! Percy might be a Sea-weed brain in a lot of stuff, but not in kissing.

Clarisse: Like the time he kissed you in the lake. I had really hoped you wouldn´t surface again.

Percy: (passes her) You couldn´t possibly be a girl, so I´m not kissing you.

AT: Percy!

Travis: Does that mean Chris is gay?

Clarisse: Shut up! (begins hitting him)

Conner: Hey! That´s my dog and brother you´re beating up! (pushes her away)

Percy: (quickly kisses Clarisse on the cheek and runs to the next girl)

Clarisse: I have a boyfriend, you idiot!

Percy: Oh yeah? Well I have a girlfriend! (continues kissing)

Annabeth: (grits her teeth, but still holding the camera)

Percy: (kisses the last girl: Aphrodite)

Ares: (appears in red smoke) (marches over to Percy, weapon drawn)

Percy: Don´t kill me!

Aphrodite: Don´t kill him!

Ares: What are ya doing, Jackson, kissing my girlfriend?

Percy: Blame the mortals!

Ares: I highly doubt that puny little mortals have anything to with you kissing Aphrodite.

Piper: They do actually.

Aphrodite: Ares…(takes his arm and talks to him for a minute)

Ares: (reluctantly puts away his weapon) Alright.

Percy: (sighs with relief)

Clarisse: Dad! He kissed me too!

Ares: (right hand catches fire, but then it dies down) I´ll deal with you later, punk.

Percy: What was that?!

Clarisse: You really didn´t think I´d let you go that easily, did you?

Nico: (appears) Hi guys! (covered in rain, snow and twigs sticking in his hair)

Hazel: How was it?

Nico: Scary, but really, really fun! Now I know how people feel like when they fall to their deaths. That was awesome!

Sadie: Well, I´m glad you're having fun while we have to play the show dogs.

Nico: What did I miss?

Frank: Not much, except Reyna had to sing "Girlfriend" and Percy had to kiss every girl in the studio except Annabeth.

AT: Oh yeah, Annabeth? Can I see the video of that last dare?

Annabeth: Okay…(looks at the camera) oops, I forgot to record it. (smirks) My bad.

Thalia: (appears again) Hey Nico.

AT: Well at least the readers have seen it. Next dare, Sadie, what´s your most embarrassing magic spelling mistake?

Sadie: Why should I tell you that?

Setne: Because it´s a truth.

Sadie: Shut up, pink mummy man!

Carter: Well, if Sadie won´t tell you, I´ll be happy to-

Sadie: Fine, I´ll-

Carter: Thanks sis!

Sadie: No that´s not what I meant!

Carter: So during the war against Apophis-

Sadie: Do I have to use your secret name to shut you up?

Carter: We were having a small evening party to celebrate our victory of bringing Ra back. Everyone was already downstairs…except for my sister.

Sadie: Carter! (takes out her wand)

Carter: (begins to talk faster) Sadie was upstairs trying to cast a spell to-

Sadie: (taps his shoulder with her wand)

Carter: (yells the last part as the spell starts to take effect on him) She wanted to be beautiful for Walt so he´d noticed her but the spell turned her into a kitty cuz she stumbled over the word ´pretty´ and when she tried again it turned her into a naked mole rat! (turns mute and starts gasping for air)

Sadie: Carter just made that up. It´s not true.

Carter: (takes out his phone and shows everyone a picture of a naked mole rat with strands of caramel hair)

Ellie: And we have the proof!

Sadie: Shut up…

Anubis: (puts his arm around her shoulder) Glad to know I mean so much to a girl that she would change herself into an ugly creature.

Zia: Can you unmute my boyfriend now?

Sadie: Sure. (bangs her wand down on her brother´s head)

Carter: (unmutes) Ow!

AT: Next dare, one that appeared a lot actually. Carter and Percy duel. With swords. And we´ll put Zia in there too.

Zia: Why me?

AT: Becuz you´ve got a dare to fight with Percy, but we can just put you and Carter together against Percy.

Percy: Great…

(Carter and Zia get silver swords in medieval style while Percy takes out Riptide)

Carter: (charges towards Percy)

Percy: (isn´t quite ready yet and Carter´s sword hits his shoulder)

Carter: (stares in shock) Percy I didn´t mean to-

Percy: (is already too busy fighting Zia, who is trying to throw his sword out of his hands)

Zia: (strikes a couple of times against his blade; the tip of her blade rapidly beats against Percy´s hand, making it bleed)

Percy: (too concentrated on defending himself from both godlings to register the pain)

Carter: (aims at his back)

Percy: (half turns and blocks it, while at the same time kicks Zia in the gut, buying him some time to take out Carter)

Carter: (trips him with his feet)

Percy: (rolls back onto his feet and blocks another blow from Zia)

Carter: (disarms him with a quick strike to Riptide)

Percy: (kicks up and hits Zia´s hand, making her drop her sword)

Zia: (holds her wrist in pain)

Annabeth: Oh gods, Percy are you okay?

Percy: (stumbling)

Poseidon: (uncaps some sea water out of a urn and pours it over Percy´s wounds)

Osiris: (healing his son and Zia too)

Setne: Wow that was intense.

Carter: Yeah…I don´t know what came over me.

Percy: Same here.

AT: I guess the TD made you aggressive.

Zia, Percy, Carter: (glare)

Setne: Okay, the next dare, Percy has to kiss Clarisse.

Percy: (turns toward the camera) Why do you guys hate me so much!

Clarisse: Never gonna happen. I would kiss any of these losers, but not Prissy Jackson.

Percy: It´s Percy!

Clarisse: ´Percy´ sounds too manly. It doesn´t fit to you.

Percy: I can show you just how-

Clarisse: (grabs her spear)

AT: The dare was to kiss, not to kill each other!

Percy: We´re fine with killing each other.

AT: Setne?

Setne: The next dare could be the Annabeth kissing dare…

Percy: I get to kiss Annabeth?

Annabeth: You always do, Seaweed brain!

Setne: For 15 minutes.

Percy: Okay, I´ll kiss her!

Clarisse: Don´t even think abou- (Percy kisses her)

Annabeth: (forcing herself not to watch)

(red lightning flashes against the sky)

Clarisse: (punching and kicking him)

Percy: (lets go and shoves her away from him) Okay, okay…ew.

Annabeth: Now for our dare, Setne!

Setne: Fine. But I´ll give you some advice for future times, doll. You-

Annabeth: (takes out her dagger) Don´t call me doll. Now do it.

Setne: (shrugs) You and Percy have to kiss for 15 minutes. There.

Annabeth: (goes over to Percy)

Percy: (wraps an arm around her and kisses her)

Sadie: Aww, isn´t that nice, _brother dear._

Carter: Of course it is, _Sadie._

Osiris: Kids.

Sadie: Sorry, dad. I just want to be nice to him when I feel like it. Not the entire chapter!

AT: It´s a dare.

Sadie: Yeah, that´s the lamest excuse ever.

Anubis: Fine, if you´re having that much trouble, just pretend he´s me. Maybe that will help.

Sadie:…

Carter:…EWW!

Sadie: I am not kissing my brother!

Carter: Gross!

Anubis: (groans) Well at least I gave it a shot.

(minutes pass…)

Percy: (still kissing passionately)

Hades: Okay, it´s getting more awkward by the minute.

Aphrodite: What do you all have against love?

Zeus: Nothing, but we have something against…this!

AT: Believe me, it gets worse.

Poseidon: What do you mean…´worse´?

AT: He has to kiss every girl in the TD studio.

Annabeth: (chokes on the kiss)

Aphrodite: All girls?

Setne: No not all. Annabeth is forced to watch.

Annabeth: (pulls away) Setne!

Setne: It was-

Sadie: A dare! Oh wait, every girl?

Anubis: Not happening!

AT: You can´t decide!

Zia: We should really get back at the reviewers some day.

AT: Guys, it´s only your second chapter!

Carter: And how many chapters do we have to do?

AT: Well, last time there were…25 chapters…maybe more, maybe less.

Percy: (finally breaks away; takes a moment to catch his breath) I´m am n-not kissing _every _girl in this TD.

AT: If you want to, we could go search for another TD and then you can kiss every girl _there._ And I wouldn´t do that, they might have rabies.

Zeus: Rabies?

AT: It could be possible.

Zia: No one gets rabies from kissing someone! That person would have to be an animal-

AT: I was just saying! Anyway, next dare, Setne?

Setne: Miss Kane has to admit-

Sadie: My biggest secret? No way.

Setne:-10 reasons why she likes Carter.

Sadie: What? But I´m being extra nice to him!

Setne: It´s a dare. Or is it Truth?

AT: Both, I guess. It´s a Druth…or a Trare.

Setne: I like Trare better.

AT: Yeah, me too. So, Sadie?

Sadie: Fine. Carter is fun to watch when he´s groggy around five am from me waking him up…and…he is fun to be around when he ate five bags of candy.

Carter: Sadie. I get nauseous when I eat three bags of candy.

Sadie: Exactly. There I did it. 5 plus 5 is ten. Next dare.

AT: Seriously?

Leo: Hey, if I have to go swimming in fire extinguisher foam, then you can manage say ten nice things about your brother!

Zia: (muttering) Not likely.

Sadie: What? Of course I can!

Carter: Like to see you try.

Sadie: Well…fine! I´ll show you ten reasons why Carter´s the best brother: all my pranks always work on him; I get to practice my skills from all the mistakes he does; but he never truly stays angry with me; he´d always stand with me; Carter would never leave me behind, no matter how less time or pain he has; he´s pretty brave, I have to admit sometimes I can´t help but to look up at _him_; he´s the only one who really understands me, no matter how weird I get; Carter will always be there when I need him; he always puts up with my crazy self; I would trust him with my life…h-he´s the best brother ever and I l-love him. (hugs Carter)

Carter: (a little surprised but hugs back)

Osiris: (puts his arms around his kids too)

Hades: (a little sarcastic) All they need is the shade, then they´ll be complete.

Osiris: She´s not a shade. Ruby is a ghost.

Hades: Do you regret her death?

Osiris: Well…yeah.

Hades: Then she´s a shade. End of discussion.

Osiris: (frowns)

Zia: Aww, Sadie that was so cute.

Carter: Except for the beginning, it was you who put that fake scorpion in my bed!

Sadie: (shrugs) I´m surprised you didn´t figure that out months ago.

Carter: I was busy with other stuff, like fighting Apophis.

Setne: (flickers) Watch it, pal! You can´t just go around saying names like that.

Nico: Sadie, I think you should be grateful you even have a sibling.

Sadie: I am, it´s just…so fun to make fun of him.

Hazel: Maybe, but one day, he just might not be there.

Sadie: (stares) Now you scared me.

AT: Alright, you guys can get all warm and fuzzy later, let´s get on with this TD. Annabeth,

Annabeth: What?

AT: A truth for you. If you´re here in the TD, how do you know that the rest of the Hermes cabin hasn´t taken your laptop from Daedalus?

Annabeth: I don´t-…oh gods.

Gods: What?

Annabeth: (takes out video shield) Show me the Athena cabin in Camp Half Blood, bed 1!

(shield shows a perfectly made bed with some books and a laptop on it)

Annabeth: (breathes again)

AT: Now a very fun part! Setne, the dare with Aphrodite.

Setne: Okay, APHRODITE-

Frank: (covers ears) Why are you yelling?

Setne: The reviewer´s yelling too! Anyway, Aphrodite, get out of… XxWolfgangxX´s love life.

Aphrodite: Do I have to?

Setne: Uh, yes.

Aphrodite: Fine, it was fun while it lasted. (snaps fingers) Done.

Jason: Would be cool if we were gods. (snaps fingers) This dare is done…and this dare…and this dare.

AT: Well, it doesn´t work that way. And Setne, I meant the other dare. The kidnapping one?

Setne: Right. Aphrodite, you get to kidnap a celebrity.

Aphrodite: Sweet! (disappears)

AT: And while she´s doing that-

Setne: Percy has to board a plane for twelve hours.

Percy: Twelve hours?!

Zeus: Twelve hours?!

Percy: But I´ll get zapped!

Zeus: I´ll so zap him.

AT: Relax, you can´t die in a TD studio. If so, then I would be dead and so would all of my past victims.

Percy: Good…(he goes out of the door to the airport)

Annabeth: (tries hard not to glare) Lord Zeus, if something happens to him.

Zeus: (shrugs) I won´t but at least he´ll be afraid for the next twelve hours.

Ellie: Wait a minute, AT. You said he couldn´t die in a TD studio. But the plane´s outside…

AT: Look, at least he believed it and didn´t put up a fight for twelve hours.

Annabeth: You…I´m blaming you when something happens to him!

AT: I-

(video drops into the middle of the TD studio and goes into player)

Frank: What in the world?

Leo: Awesome! An automatic go-into-player tape!

(video flickers and shows a creepy grinning girl in boys clothes)

Girl: Hey AT! (waves)

AT: Hi!…and you are?

Girl: I´m XxWolfgangxX!

Reyna: One of our reviewers, aren´t you?

Wolfgang: Ye-

Everybody: (except AT and Setne) (death glares at her)

Wolfgang: Uhm, no…anyway-

Thalia: Why in Hades are you dressed up as a guy?

Wolfgang: I´m a tomboy. Actually-

Leo: Cool! I´ve always had a question for them. If you would date a boy, would that make you half gay?

Wolfgang: I don´t-

Leo: Or could you date a girl without being homosexual?

Wolfgang: I don´t know! Now, what I was trying to say-

Zia: Where´s Felix?

Wolfgang: THAT´S WHAT I´VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU GUYS ALL ALONG!

Travis: (growls)

Tanner: No need for shouting.

Anubis: So where´s Felix?

Wolfgang: (turns camera to show a nine year old with shocking resemblance to Felix sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring at the camera in awe)

Sadie: What?

Wolfgang: Yep. Just found out why the Greeks don´t practice Egyptian magic. That´s Felix.

Kane Characters: (gasp)

Wolfgang: No memory of the Egyptian magician world either.

Kane Characters: (gasp louder)

Wolfgang: Doesn´t remember his obsession with penguins either.

Felix: What are penguins?

Kane Characters: (shrugs)

Carter: At least they would stop sitting in the refrigerator and eat all the tuna.

Sadie: Felix! No!

Wolfgang: (rubs neck awkwardly) Yeah…pity that.

Sadie: (glares)

Wolfgang: (chuckles nervously) Don´t trust tomboys, I guess…

AT: Hey Wolfgang, could you send him over? We need him for our next dare.

Wolfgang: Sure. (teleports him over)

Nico: You´re not a child over Hades, are you?

Wolfgang: No…I just teleported him.

Hazel: Too bad. I would´ve loved to have another sister.

Nico: (to himself) I wouldn´t.

Hazel: What?

Nico: I´ll be surrounded by girls who are all related to me! I don´t even have a brother to team up against all the girl weirdness!

AT: I thought weird was good cuz it´s unique?

Hades: There are two kinds of weirdness, and there´s a difference between my children´s weirdness and other demi-god´s weirdness.

Other gods and demi-gods: What do you mean by that?

Wolfgang: Well, gotta go. Bye guys! And thanks for not turning off the tape player! (screen goes black)

Poseidon: Should´ve had done that first.

Felix: (looks around confused and scared)

Khufu: Argh! (slaps his head then Felix´s)

Felix: (grins) Aww, a bundle of life and fur! (hugs him)

Khufu: Argh?

Anubis: Argh.

Khufu: (nods)

Everyone: (stares at Anubis)

Anubis: What?

Sadie: Great, my boyfriend speaks monkey.

Travis: (barks)

Anubis: Woof!

Sadie: (face-palms) What other language do you speak?

Anubis: I can speak dog because the jackal is my sacred animal.

Setne: Any kid of Hades interested in helping me get the last girl for the dare?

Everyone:…

Clarisse: Loser…

AT: Hazel, we need to Julia.

Hazel: Fine. Nico?

Nico: (collects Julia with a shadow)

Julia: (drops basket of weapons) W-what? Terminus? (looks around)

Frank: Hi Julia.

Julia: Hi Frank and Hazel and Nico and Percy´s friends and friendly gods and animals and ghost and-

AT: (stops her) Hi Julia.

Poseidon: Friendly gods?

Osiris: Hey, counts for me and Anubis.

Anubis: Anubis and I.

AT: Hera, queen of the gods.

Hera: What? Did I get a dare?

AT: Yeah, you-

Zeus: What is it?!

AT: Nothing bad, she has to babysit Felix, Julia and Khufu for eight hours.

Hera: Sure, doesn´t sound that bad.

Zeus: But she won´t be here for the rest of the chapter.

AT: Only if we take eight hours to film this episode.

Hera: Alrighty, let´s go.

Khufu: Argh…

Anubis: Khufu!

Hera: (takes the kids and monkey and disappears in purple smoke)

AT: Speaking of kids, Nico, you have another kissing dare!

Nico: What? No way!

Ellie: Yes way! It´s me.

Nico: (sighs in relief) Good, I thought I had to kiss another guy or maybe that dog over there.

Travis: (didn´t hear it, too busy begging for a dog biscuit from his brother)

Conner: (gives to him) Fine, just becuz you looks so stupid doing puppy eyes.

Travis: (bits his hand)

Conner: OW!

Ellie: (kisses Nico)

Hades: (not comfortable with the sight, making shadows shift)

Aphrodite: (appears with a knocked-out, tied up, thrown in a sack celebrity) Awww!

Nico: (breaks away from Ellie from the sudden exclaim)

AT: That was so cute, you guys!

Ellie: Well-

(suddenly sack starts moving)

Aphrodite: Oh, he´s awake.

Zeus: Who?

Aphrodite: Justin Bieber.

Almost everyone: Nooo!

Aphrodite: He was the first one who came to mind. (opens the sack)

Justin: (falls out, all tied up, his clothes ripped and face smeared with lipstick) Ughh…

Drew: Oh gods! It´s Justin Bieber!

Reyna: What happened to him?

Aphrodite: Mob of fan girls.

Justin: (groans) Girls, screams, flowers everywhere…(opens his eyes) What? Who are you? Why am I tied up?

Aphrodite: (unties him)

Justin: (stands up and stares at everyone) What…who?

AT: Welcome to the PJO and Ka-

Nico: AT, I doubt he would know what you´re talking about. (to Justin Bieber) You´re in an unreality show.

Justin: In a what?

Piper: Here, let me try. When the girls mobbed you, you hit your head and fell into a trance. All of this isn´t real.

Justin: Really…(rubs his head) I do have a slight headache. (looks at Piper and smiles dreamily) What´s your name? You look really beautiful.

Sadie: (gasps) What about Selena? How could you-

Piper: Uhm, my name is Piper, but I already-

Justin: Piper, what a unique name…

Drew: WHAT? No! This is all wrong! Piper, you stole my dream boy away from me! We were going to get married, live in Las Vegas and go from tour to tour hand in hand!

Piper: Uh…you´re welcomed to have him, Drew.

Justin: What´s your last name?

Piper: Mclean.

Justin: Mclean…(sighs)

Jason: Hey, look here, Bieber.

Justin: I can´t. (stares at Piper)

Piper: Mom?

Aphrodite: Yes, Pipes. Isn´t it sweet?

Piper: But mom! I´m with Jason!

Ellie: Ohhh love triangle!

Travis: Exactly what I was thinking!

Justin: Love, yes! (grasps her hands)

Jason: (wedges between the two; standing in front of Piper) Piper already has a boyfriend.

Justin: When can we marry?!

Piper: Mom!

Drew: Mother! She´s stealing my boy away!

Sadie: He´s betraying Selena! HOW COULD YOU?!

Hades: Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: (sighs) Fine. (snaps fingers)

Justin: (leans to kiss Piper)

Piper: (leans away)

Justin: (disappears)

Jason: (hugs her) Are you okay?

Piper: Yeah…just freaked out.

Drew: I HATE YOU! (sobs)

Conner: (puts an arm around her shoulder) You know, Drew…I´m free if you-

Drew: (pushes him away) Shut up!

(in Justin´s room)

Justin: (laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling) Piper Mclean…(sighs; takes out his phone and types her name in Google) Tristan Mclean had a daughter Piper Mclean, who disappeared to a summer school and barely shows her face around public. (Justin then goes to YouTube and spends his entire time watching Tristan Mclean movies)

(back to the TD)

(four demi-gods have a piggy-back race)

(Nico is on Hazel and Percy on Jason)

Others: (shout encouragement to either group)

Percy: Hurry up, Jason! We´re going to lose!

Jason: (groans) Don´t tell me you´re liking this.

Percy: Well, I´m on top. xP

Hazel: Why is Nico on top of me and not the other way around?

Nico: I don´t know!

Hazel: Almost…there…

Percy: Faster, Jason!

Jason: Shut up, Percy!

Hazel: (crosses the line)

Nico: (jumps up and keeps her from stumbling)

Percy: (jumps off Jason who refuses to continue running)

Jason: (rubs his back) Never again.

AT: I can´t promise th- (trails off, looking sick)

Ellie: What´s wrong?

AT: I don´t feel too good…(clutches stomach) Setne, you have to continue with the next dare.

Annabeth: Is she going to die?

Percy: Hopefully!

Nico: No, she´s not. I would feel it if she would.

AT: (disappears outside)

Setne: If she dies, you´re all in my clutches now! (laughs evilly)

Carter: AT COME BACK!

Sadie: (rolls her eyes at Setne) In your dreams, pink mummy man.

AT: (comes back, eyes wide) Carter!

Carter: What?…What´s wrong with you?

AT: I´m…I´m pregnant with your child!

Everyone: O.o o.O 0.0

Carter: (looks like he´s going to faint)

Zia: (grabs his arm)

Osiris: (grabs his other arm, but not so gently)

AT: Next dare. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, the Kane sibs, Zia and Walt have to do the-

Carter: Wait a minute. It was all just a joke?

AT: Yes! Do I look pregnant to you!?

Piper: Depends what month…

Zia: (elbows her hard)

AT: Anyway, all those people I have just named, they have to do the Power Ranger roll call.

Nico: The what?

…

(the room dims, then goes black)

(five minutes later)

Percy: (jumps out into a spotlight, dressed in red) We´re ready to morph into action!

Anubis: (jumps out, wearing a green fighting suit and does a Kung-Fu move) We´re working together to fight evil!

Nico: (appears in a spotlight, wearing black and white) We´re stopping monsters!

Annabeth: (wearing yellow, with a small yellow skirt) From destroying planet Earth!

Zia: (dressed in pink; does a quick evasive move and then pretends to strike an enemy) From ruling the universe with evil!

Carter: (poses in a white fighting suit) We´re defending the earth!

Sadie: (dressed in gold) With justice and truth!

All of them: POWER RANGERS! (pose in several fighting stances)

Frank: What was that?

Anubis: Power Rangers! I used to watch it.

AT: That looked terrible. All those fighting stances reminded me of the penguins.

Zia: penguins?

AT: Long story, but we´re enemies.

Drew: Of course, cause only someone as dumb as you would have penguins as their enemy.

AT: (ignores her) Next dare…oh this is my favorite!

Everyone: (takes a step back)

AT: Does anyone here know who PewDiePie is?

Everyone: No.

Nico: Wait I know him.

AT: He from Sweden and his job is literally playing horror games. We´ve been dared to watch the play through of him playing Slender: The Eight Pages.

Nico: No! I hate that game!

Piper: Why? What is it?

Nico: Scary! And creepy!

Setne: I told you guys earlier, I knew Slender. I could tell you some many stories of us hiding notes in the woods and killing people. Good times…

AT: Right…someone get the lights.

(lights flicker off)

**(A\N: Pewdie curses and is really perverted, just a heads up for anyone who doesn´t know xP)**

AT: Warning to everyone who has never seen this before, it gets scary. xP

Percy: Please, we´ve battled Kronos and other foul-breathed monsters. We can take a simple video game.

AT: (shrugs and hits play)

(the video is shown on a wall with a projector)

Pewdiepie: (a 22 yr man with light brown hair and black headphones) Hahahow´s it going bros? My name is Pewdiepie! Welcome to…(waits for the intro to end) I guess the game will show you in…there it is. Slender! It´s a horror game. I think it´s made for a competition. It´s the second one, and I only- (the screen fades into a setting with a dark forest)

Screen: _Collect all eight pages_

Pewdiepie: F-k. This does not look _bueno_. The sky is nice though. (walking around, shining his flashlight around) This reminds me of Haunted Investigations. Maybe it´s inspired by it. It´s the first time I´ve heard or seen anything about it, so I really don´t-

Zia: What is that?!

(a girl´s labored breathing is heard)

Pewdiepie:…I´m a girl. Good. I have t-ts. I always wanted to scare my t-ts off. (he continues walking, head toward a giant tree) I actually don´t like forests, but this seems kinda nice, cuz it has grass and there is one page! (looks around for anybody, while nearing the note) Let´s click on it.

Page1: _Always watches, no eyes._

Annabeth: Okay, that doesn´t even make sense.

Setne: That´s Slender right there! He always talked like that. "Go house, killing people". Seems like his grammar hasn´t improved.

Pewdiepie: (picks it up)

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

Pewdiepie: (stops) Did something happen?

(the pounding drums continue)

Pewdiepie: (looks around for another moment) Okay…I´m waiting for someone…

Everyone:…(thinking, ´please let no one be there´)

(everything is silent except for the crickets and drums)

Pewdiepie: (starts walking again, but carefully shining his light around) This is really creepy in my opinion. The thing about playing games you´ve never played before, you never know what the f-k´s gonna happen. The f-king trees can come out and rape you. And I don´t like getting raped by trees.

Piper: Now he´s just being ridiculous.

Pewdiepie: That happened in Cry of Fear.

(the girl character starts panting heavily again)

Pewdiepie: This girl needs to work out. You cannot run for more than- (screen starts to static) Whoa.

(shines his flashlight to his left)

(the light shines on a dark man, standing in front of some trees with no face)

Everybody: (jumps)

Setne: (floating calmly) Hey there, Slender.

Nico: (hugs AT)

AT: It´s just Slender!

Pewdiepie: Whoooooooooooooaaaaa! What the hell is this?! (screen is completely engulfed in static then a white face appears with no facial features) WHATTHEF-K?!WHATTHEF-K?!WHATTHEF-K?!WHATTHEF-K?!WHATTHEF-K?!WHATTHEF-K?!IDIDN´T! (starts laughing) I didn´t do anything! Oh my God…I didn´t know to expect that. (takes a deep breath) What. The. Hell?! Dude! Dude…Bro! (laughs) Let´s try that again.

Everyone: No!

AT: (turns it off) What do you think.

Conner: I´m definitely going to play that!

Travis: Me too. In the dark!

Jason: Can I join you?

Travis: Sure!…I mean woof! (remembers he´s a dog and gets on his hands and knees)

Nico: I watched this once with my sister. But of course, I wasn´t _that _scared.

Hades: No son, you just wanted to sleep in my room because you were so terrified.

Hazel: (puts a hand on her brother´s shoulder) Very brave, Nico.

Setne: Okay, guys. Let´s move on.

Leo: Finally!

Setne: (smiles) I wouldn´t get over excited. Leo, Percy and Nico has to show us their My Little Pony collection.

Percy: I don´t have one.

Leo: My Little Pony? Seriously?

Nico: Seriously?

Piper: Aw come on. We know that deep down, you´re the Brony Trio.

Nico: I don´t even know what My Little Pony is!

Percy: That´s for little girls.

Drew: (charm-speaks) Guys, stop denying.

Leo: Alright! I have a collection! I have all the ponies except for Applejack and Scooterloo!

Everyone: (looks at him weirdly)

Percy: (puts hands in his pockets) There. You used charm-speak. Which means the rest of us is clean.

AT: Percy, can I see your hands for a moment?

Percy: My hands? (takes his hands out and sees they´re covered in glitter) What?!

Thalia: What´s wrong with your hands?

Percy: I don´t know!

Annabeth: (reaches into his pocket and gets out a small pony figurine)

Percy:…

Everyone:…

Leo: Hey cool! Can I see that?

Percy: Leo, we´re trying to live out an awkward moment.

Leo: Sorry. Go on.

Everyone:…(looks at Percy)

Percy: I swear I don´t know how that came into my pocket! I never touched one of these things! Well, except now.

Hazel: Perce, the evidence is right there.

Percy: (turns to Poseidon) Dad, I swear on the Styx, I have no idea what the pony was doing in my pocket!

Hades: Careful, Jackson. If you´re lying, you just gave away your soul to the Underworld.

AT: He´s telling the truth.

Annabeth: Did you put it in?

AT: No.

Clarisse: How about that ghoul?

Setne: You mean me? I´m see-through!

Hazel: But you could´ve turned invisible and slipped it in.

AT: None of us put it in.

Sadie: Could you please for once talk in such a way that everyone can understand you? It´s annoying.

AT: (sighs) It appeared in his pocket thanks to the studio. The TD studio can do stuff like that. If we need something, it appears.

Reyna: One thing I don´t understand is how you can do all that. You´re just a mortal.

AT: I´m not ´just a mortal´! I´m an author. This TD studio is coated with special author powers!

Conner: Powers.

AT: Imagination.

Frank: Sounds lame.

Nico: Wait a minute. (checks his pockets and pulls out a few ponies) Oh come on! Couldn´t you have at least spared me?

AT: No. So let´s look at your ponies.

Nico: (throws them away)

Percy: (cuts them in half)

Annabeth: Ohh, don´t let Black Jack see this.

Percy: Black Jack isn´t pink.

(ponies re-appear in Nico and Percy´s hands, fully formed)

Leo: (absent-minded playing with them)

Setne: (writes a few hieroglyphics on the camera)

Carter: (summons his wand and points at Setne) What kind of dark magic are you doing, specter?

Setne: Gods, Carter! I´m writing the words "Zoom in" on the camera!

AT: Hey! No weapons!

Carter: (gives the words a suspicious look and puts wand away)

(after a few minutes of mocking, glitter and hair-brushing, the bronies put away their ponies and the TD goes on)

AT: Let´s have another mix, like the crazy time in the last episode.

Everyone: (groans) No!

AT: We have three groups of singing, kissing and 20 minutes in heaven. First the kissing booth.

(kissing booth springs up)

Setne: And we´ll need one big closet.

(a roomy closet appears out of thin air)

AT: And- (counts) nine microphones.

(microphones appear)

Carter: If we all work together, do you guys think we could break through the wall and escape?

Anubis: No, the walls are too thick and coated with magic.

Everyone: (glares at Setne)

Setne: You cannot prove that I have anything to do with the security system!

Zia: You can be so glad you don´t have the Ribbons of Hathor on anymore, you slimy, lying piece of beetle dung!

Setne: Oh I´m glad, don´t worry about me.

AT: Let´s start! First the kissing booth. In it we have: Leo and Hazel, Anubis and Annabeth, Tanner and Ellie and Jason and Sadie.

(they protest, but have to go into the kissing booth anyway)

(not too long after, two kissing photos come out)

Leo: (kisses Hazel on the cheek, trying not to think about Hades, Nico and Frank)

Annabeth: (already kissed Anubis, scowling at the camera and taste of furry animals plus graveyards)

Sadie: (in the middle of rolling her eyes through the kiss)

Tanner: (kissing passionately with Ellie)

Percy: (laughs at Annabeth´s face) What was that?

Annabeth: (punches his arm) You try kissing a god who eats furry rodents in graveyards and spends his time around dead people.

AT: Okay, everyone, let´s continue: Leo, Hazel, Nico, Sadie, Percy and Zia, into the closet!

Zia: You´re all very perverted, you know that? (climbs into the closet with the others)

Setne: (magically locks the door behind them)

Carter: ZIA!

Zia: SETNE!

Setne: Calm down, pal. The lock´s just temporary.

Carter: It better be.

AT: And while they´re doing that…

(in the closet)

…

Nico: Well this is awkward.

Hazel: I don´t get this game. What do you do in here?

Zia: I was wondering the same thing.

Sadie: Basically, you go in here with another person and in the seven minutes you´re in here, you can do anything you like.

Leo: Like prank calling who´s ever outside the closet!

Percy: No, like kissing, flirting, touching, ect.

Hazel:…

Nico: They should rename it to ´7 minutes in Aphrodite´s closet´.

Hazel: I hate this game.

Zia: Me too.

Leo: We could play it differently.

Percy: Yeah, does anyone have a cell phone?…stupid question.

Sadie: Why? I have one. (takes out her phone)

Demi-gods: (scoot away)

Sadie: Don´t tell me you´re scared of a cell phone!

Percy: Well…

Nico: For demi-gods, cell phones are like a free ticket to death.

Leo: Not entirely free though, cuz you still have to pay the net and…sorry.

Percy: They attract monsters…but anyway, thanks. (takes it) We´re going to have a little fun now.

Leo: Let me guess, we´re going to prank call Gaia and tell her how ugly she is.

Percy: ?

Leo: No? Okay, then. We´ll prank call Kronos in Tartarus and send him a calendar to count the days of suffering?

Percy: Uhm, no.

Leo: Prank call some titans?

Percy: No, even though that was a pretty close guess. We´re going to prank call the Ares cabin.

(outside the closet)

Drew: (standing in the middle of the macaroni and cheese pit from before) (glaring at Conner) I´m am SO going to get you for that?

Conner: (laughing) It was a dare!

Thalia: And who knows, Drew? Maybe a macaroni and cheese bath is very good for your skin.

Travis: There´s one thing it is good for. Your humility.

Drew: (gets out of the pit and tries to get the cheese out of her hair) I´m telling everyone what you and Katie did last Wednesday, Travis.

Aphrodite: (walks over to her daughter and helps her clean up with a hand wave) Yeah, that was very sweet, wasn´t it?

Drew: And sticky.

Everyone: O.o (stares at Travis)

Travis: (dark red) It´s not what you think guys!

Conner: Please tell me you didn´t do it on my bed!

Travis: GUYS! Katie and I didn´t do…_THAT._

Carter: But they said-

Travis: Sweet and sticky…it was chocolate!

(awkward silence)

(inside the closet)

Percy: Shh! It´s ringing.

Zia: I´m actually interested to see what´s in the closet. (summons fireball in her hand)

(closet lights up, revealing a few skeletons, books, old clothes and quilts)

Hazel: Wow, someone needs to clean out their closet.

Leo: (starts singing "Cleaning out my closet")

Percy: Shhh!

Ares cabin voice: What do you want?

Percy: (puts hand over mouth piece) Quiet, guys!

(the others shut up)

Ares camper: Hello?!

Percy: (clears throat and answers in a deep voice) Hello!

Ares camper: What do you want, loser? I´m trying to train here.

Percy: (makes a good impersonate of Kronos) Do you know who I am, demi-god?

Ares camper: Do you think I care?

Percy: Everything you know will be destroyed. I´ll rise again and destroy you puny mortals.

Ares camper: Come to think about it, you do sound familiar…

Percy: (laughs coldly) Oh I´m very familiar. Does the name Kronos mean anything to you?

(at the name ´Kronos´, the closet gets colder)

Ares camper: (a sound of metal is heard in the background) Where are you?!

Percy: In Tartarus you fool!

Ares camper: Then how are you calling me?

Percy: Well, (laughs slightly) My son Hades was kind enough to install internet down here.

Ares camper:…(doesn´t know how to respond to that)

Percy: Hey kid?

Ares camper: What?

Percy: Speaking of internet, like me on Facebook! (ends the call quickly and bursts out laughing)

Sadie: I would´ve so loved to see his face!

Nico: (shivers) That sounded too close to Kronos´ voice. In my opinion.

Percy: (stops laughing and gets an evil glint in his eyes) That has it´s reasons.

Everyone else: O.o

(suddenly the closet doors burst open and the gods and demi-gods storm in, armed and ready to attack)

Sadie: Whoa! What´s wrong?

Hades: Father…

Zeus: We heard Kronos in here! Where is he?

Percy: Uhm…about that…

Poseidon: Percy. (gives him a stern look)

Percy: I prank-called an Ares camper, pretending to be Kronos.

Gods: (glare at him)

Percy: (rubs neck awkwardly)

AT: Well, at least it wasn´t the real Kronos.

Anubis: Who´s Kronos?

Osiris: The greek Set.

(the closet disappears as everyone steps outside)

AT: One more mash-up! Jason, Piper, Thalia, Annabeth, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Percy and Nico, the microphones are all yours!

Percy: (takes microphone, but then smiles at Carter) Hello, Carter, old friend.

Carter: No way, I´m not taking your place.

Percy: (pouts) Why not?

AT: Guys, we´re starting now, so shut up. Okay, all of you just sing the songs through, then the rest of us have to vote which group sang better.

Percy: _Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blind and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  


_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

Jason: (starts singing after Percy´s done) _Hey, uh huh huh._  
_Hey, uh huh huh._

What I like about you, you hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one, wanna' come over tonight, yeah

Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cause it's true  
[ that's what I like]  
That's what I like about you  
[that's what I like]

What I like about you, you really know how to dance  
When you go up, down, jump around, think about true romance, yeah

Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cause it's true  
[that's what I like about you]  
That's what I like about you  
[that's what I like about you]  
That's what I like about you  
[that's what I like about you]  
That's what I like about you  
[that's what I like]

(that's what I like about you)  
[what I like]  
(that's what I like about you)  
[what I like]  
(that's what I like about you)  
[what I like about you]

Hey, uh huh huh, hey hey hey  
Hey, uh huh huh, brrr  
Hey, uh huh huh, hey

Thalia: _I wore red cuz you liked that  
You're like hey, let me get that  
But when I text, you don't text back,  
No you didn't cuz you didn't care.  
Well the game makes me crazy  
It's like yes, no maybe,  
And you're calling me baby,  
When I know that you just don't care  
Oh ohhh  
Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true  
Like w-whoa whoa  
I say I don't like it but you know I do_  
_Cuz_  
Annabeth and Thalia: _You make me feel so right,  
Even if it's so wrong  
I wanna scream out loud  
Boy but I just bite my tongue  
This one's for the girls, messin' with boys  
Like he's the melody and she's background noise  
Baby why can't you see  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
Oh, ohh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
Oh, ooh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

Annabeth:_I always want what I can't have  
Give it all, never get half  
You're like girl where you been at  
And I really wanna just not care  
But  
Whoa whoa  
Sayin that I'll quit but that's just not true  
Like w-whoa whoa  
I say I don't like it but you know I do  
Cuz_

Annabeth and Thalia: _You make me feel so right,  
Even if it's so wrong  
I wanna scream out loud  
Boy but I just bite my tongue  
This one's for the girls, messin' with boys  
Like he's the melody and she's background noise  
Baby why can't you see  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
Oh, ohh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
Oh, ohh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

Thalia:

_And I'm dying tonight  
Trying to hide, hide  
What I'm feeling, I'm feeling like I'm  
Dying tonight  
I'll keep it inside  
When I say hello, should be saying goodbye_

Oh

Annabeth and Thalia:  
_You make me feel so right,_

Thalia: _So right._

Annabeth:_  
Even if it's so wrong _

Thalia:_ So wrong!_

Annabeth and Thalia:_  
I wanna scream out loud  
Boy but I just bite my tongue  
This one's for the girls, messin' with boys  
Like he's the melody and she's background noise  
Baby why can't you see (can't you see)  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
Oh, ohh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

Thalia: _So bad for me!_

Annabeth and Thalia:_  
Oh, ohh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
Oh, ohh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

Jason:

_I threw a wish in the well, _

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell _

_I looked to you as it fell, _

_and now you're in my way _

_I trade my soul for a wish, _

_pennies and dimes for a kiss _

_I wasn't looking for this, _

_but now you're in my way _

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' _

_Hot night, wind was blowin' _

_Where you think you're going, baby? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_It's hard to look right, _

_at you baby, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_You took your time with the call, _

_I took no time with the fall _

_You gave me nothing at all, _

_but still, you're in my way _

_I beg, and borrow and steal _

_Have foresight and it's real _

_I didn't know I would feel it, _

_but it's in my way _

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' _

_Hot night, wind was blowin' _

_Where you think you're going, baby? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_It's hard to look right, _

_at you baby, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_And all the other boys, _

_try to chase me, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad _

_I missed you so bad _

_I missed you so, so bad _

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad _

_And you should know that _

_I missed you so, so bad _

_It's hard to look right, _

_at you baby, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, _

_and this is crazy, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_And all the other boys, _

_try to chase me, _

_but here's my number, _

_so call me, maybe? _

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad _

_I missed you so bad _

_I missed you so so bad _

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad _

_And you should know that _

_So call me, maybe?_

Piper: _See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right_

Uh cheerio

What's the time, such a crime  
Not a single word, slipping on a patron  
Just to calm my nerves, oh oh  
Poppin' bottles by the phone  
Oh yeah  
Act me up, pat me down, turn me inside out  
That's enough, hold me up  
Maybe i'm in doubt, oh oh  
Now don't even think you know, no no

See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right

Uh cheerio

Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too  
Everything you say, it's like a gold with a view  
Business on the front, party in the back  
Maybe I was wrong, was the alf really wack  
This kinda thing doesn't happen usually  
I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully  
I know you want it so come and get it

Uh cheerio

See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right

Uh cheerio

When you gonna call  
Don't leave me broken hearted  
I've been waiting up  
Let's finish what we started, oh oh  
I can't seem to let you go  
Come on, that's right

Hades: I´m not going to sing.

Poseidon: If I´m singing so are you.

Nico: I´m with dad on this one.

Thalia: What, do you think _I _like singing in front of four cameras?

AT: Everybody sings or else Setne will force you to!

Sadie: Wait, everyone?

Setne: No, only Nico, Thalia, Percy-

AT: The Big Three and their kids. Now let´s start. The longer you protest, the longer this episode is going to take. (turns the song on)

Setne: (ends up forcing them anyway when they find out which song)

Jason:

_Party rock!  
Party rock!  
Party rock!  
Party rock!_

Party rock!  
Party rock!  
Yeah! Whoo! Let's go!

All: (The Big 3 and kids) _  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time _

Hazel: _Yeah!_

And we gon' make you lose your mind 

Thalia: _Woo!_

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight 

Thalia: _Oh!_

Everybody just have a good time 

Thalia: _And the feeling´s alright!_

And we gon' make you lose your mind

Hazel: _Yeah!_

We just wanna see ya...

Thalia: Shake dat!

Percy:_ In the club, party rock  
Lookin' for ya girl, she on my jock, huh  
Non-stop when we in the spot  
Booty movin' way like she own the block, whoo_

Nico:_ What the track? I gots to know!  
Tight jeans, tattoo, 'cause I'm rock and roll  
Half-black-half-white domino  
Game the money, out the door_

Jason: _Yo! I'm runnin' through these hoes like Drano  
I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo  
We party rock! Yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'  
On the rise to the top, no "Led" in our "Zeppelin", hey!_

All: _Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time _

Hazel: _Yeah!_

And we gon' make you lose your mind 

Thalia: _Woo!_

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight 

Thalia: _Oh!_

Everybody just have a good time 

Thalia: _And the feeling´s alright!_

And we gon' make you lose your mind

Hazel: _Yeah!_

We just wanna see ya...

Thalia: Shake dat!

Kids: _Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
(let's go!)  
Get up, put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up  
put your hands up  
put your hands up_

Go!

Hazel and Thalia: _Party Rock!  
Party Rock!  
Party Rock!  
Party Rock!  
Party Rock!_

All:_ Everybody just have a good time  
Everybody just have a good time  
Party Rock!  
Everybody just have a good time  
Put your hands up  
Everybody just have a good, good, good time  
Put your hands up  
Everybody just have a good time  
Put your hands up  
Everybody just have a good time  
Put your hands up  
Everybody just have a good time  
Put your hands up  
Everybody just have a good, good, good time  
Everybody just have a good time  
Put your hands up  
Everybody just have a good time  
Put your hands up  
Everybody just have a good time  
Put your hands up  
Everybody just have a good, good, good time_

All except Thalia: _Everyday I'm shuffelin'_

Everyday I'm shuffelin'

Everyday I'm shuffelin'

Everyday I'm shuffelin'

Everyday I'm shuffelin'

Everyday I'm shuffelin'

Everyday I'm shuffelin'

Everyday I'm shuffelin'

Everyday I'm shuffelin'

Thalia:_ Shake that!_

Percy:_ Everyday I'm_

Thalia: _Shake that!_

Shake that!

Everyone else:…(bursts out laughing)

Nico: That was NOT funny!

Hazel: The song was terrible! It was terrible, had no music and wasn´t even a song! Ugh!

Thalia: (hiding in a corner, covering her face with her hands) Ugh…just ughhhhh…

AT: And I got EVERYTHING on camera! Okay, one last song, to calm everyone down. I´ll need Annabeth, Thalia and Piper.

Annabeth: Thalia´s not here. She just died from embarrassment.

AT: Come on, it wasn´t that bad.

Thalia: It was!

AT: Okay, maybe it was. But you´ll survive. Now let´s go!

Thalia: (groans again and walks over to the other girls)

AT: (turns on the last song)

Annabeth: _She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace._

Thalia: _The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

All (Annabeth, Thalia and Piper): _Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Piper: _Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

All: _Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Piper: _A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

All: _Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

(silence as the sing fades out)

Nico: What´s the name of the girl?

AT: I think it´s Angela Carter.

Nico: (nods) Angela. I knew her. She was that girl beaten to death by her mother.

Hazel: That´s so sad.

AT: Yeah, but we have to get going. Everyone who didn´t sing has to vote which group sang their song the best. Setne?

Setne: What?

AT: Could you pass these papers out?

Setne: Am I your messenger ghost?

AT: No, but my co-host. (gives him the papers) Here.

Setne: (unwillingly takes them and gives them to everyone through a misty wind)

Everybody: (starts writing on their pieces of paper)

AT: This reminds me school, the election for the school president.

(the notes come back and so do the results)

AT: The main three winners are:

1) LMFAO.

2) Concrete Angel

3) Brokenhearted

Everyone who sang LMFAO: (groans)

Thalia: I officially hate that song.

AT: Come on, not all of it was bad.

Nico: It did have a good beat, but that´s the only thing.

AT: Well, the winners get a prize at the end. Actually, this is the end. We have one more dare left.

Percy: And hopefully this dare will get you all killed so we can go home.

Setne: If anyone dies, it´s you.

AT: Hey, no one can die in a TD studio, I told you that. Anyway, let´s summon some monsters.

Demi-gods: Are you crazy?!

AT: Yes! ^^

Setne: I´ll summon them! (concentrates really hard)

Anubis: This will take a while.

Setne: It´ll take about twenty hours to summon the monsters from a greek pit, but I can do it.

Hades: Or…(snaps fingers and a shadow collects the monsters)

(the Furies, Gorgons, Minotaur, some hellhounds and empousai)

AT: Thanks.

Hades: You´re most definitely not welcomed.

AT: And now, we just sit here and watch the damage.

Alecto: Hello master…

Percy: (takes out Riptide) Mrs Dodds!

Alecto: (grins hungrily at him) Let me take a few of these pesters off your hands, master. (cackles and dives down, aiming at Percy)

Percy: (swings)

AT: Percy, don't!

Percy: (kills her)

Alecto: (falls into dust)

AT: You can´t die in this studio, but if you try to kill someone- (the lights go off) That´ll happen! The power will go crazy!

Minotaur: (holding Leo up)

Piper: LEO!

Leo: (banging a wrench into the Minotaur´s eye)

Empousai: (flirting non-attractively with boys)

AT: (shouting over the noise) Review if you enjoyed! I´m going to do only three dares per reviewer so I can update quicker and these chapters won´t take forever! Oh and make sure to check out Pewdiepie´s channel on YouTube! It´s totally worth it! Bye guys and thanks for reading!

Reyna: (corners with Annabeth the last monster into a corner)

Nico: (opens shadow behind it and makes it fall into Tartarus)

Leo: Yes! We did it!

Travis: (crawls out of the dog house and stands up, shaking last bits of monster dust out of his hair) I´m human again!

Conner: Aww, now I can´t put you on a leash anymore.

AT: Wait! I forgot one more thing!

Setne: (about to turn cameras off) What?

AT: I forgot the prize of the LMFAO singers!

Thalia: Hopefully it´s going to be worth the torture we went through.

AT: You´re prize is…You have the privilege to sing it a second time! (turns on the music)

Everyone: Nooo!

Hazel: I´m outta here! (takes Frank´s hand and runs out of the door)

Others: (follow)

AT: Come on, if you practice hard enough, we can audition in the singing contest!

LMFAO: _Party rock is in the house tonight (whoo!)  
Everybody just have a good time (yeah!)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time (let's go!)  
_

**A\N: That´s it guys! Thank again so much for reading and being patience with me. I know I was pushing the limit. But thanks again and leave a review while you go! xD**

**Pewdiepie quote:**


	4. Part 1

**A\N: Alright guys, this is the FIRST part of the chapter. Do not submit any dares until part two. XP**

**Due to some problems, this took so much time and energy to write. But I´m trying. xP Haters gonna hate. **

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and all the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Kane´s character´s belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Mort belongs to Penguins of Madagascar.**

**Some quotes in here belong to Dragonball Z.**

**Yang and Yin-Chan belongs to Hecate. **

**AT belongs to TheSkySpiritsTalentShow**

**-8888-**

(door opens and everyone walks in, complaining)

Leo: Do we _have _to?

Percy: They´ve got three chapters, what more do they want?

AT: Everyone, shut up and go to your places! We´ve got a lot planned for today! This is going to be fun…(smiles)

Everyone: (immediately head for the doors)

Doors: (slam shut)

AT: (turns on the camera) Hi guys! Welcome to the third episode of the PJO and Kane Truth and Dare!

Percy: Go home people! And leave us alone! What did we ever do to you?

AT: Shut up, Percy! Anyway, let´s get started…Setne?

Setne: (appears) We have a video message. (lights flicker out and a girl appears)

Yang and Yin-Chan: Leo!

Leo: (yelps) Ahh! What?!

Yang and Yin-Chan: (smirks at him) I know what you did last night.

Leo: IMPOSSIBLE- er, I mean. What are you talking about?

Yang and Yin-Chan: You like ponies don´t you?

Leo: Uh…well, I…you see-

Jason: Don´t answer her, Leo. They´re all insane here.

Yang and Yin-Chan: But that´s not why I´m here.

Leo: (exhales in relief)

Annabeth: Then why are you here and why do you keep bothering us? I mean seriously, all of you, get a life!

Yan and Yin-Chan: Annabeth?

Annabeth: What?! Just leave us alone.

Yang and Yin-Chan: Percy´s on fire.

Annabeth: Very funn- (looks at her boyfriend and sees he´s standing in a middle of blue fire, looking freaked out)

Percy: umm…

Annabeth: HOLY GODS!

Gods: (appear)

AT: You guys are late for the chapter!

Hades: (shrugs) We´ll live.

Anubis: (chuckles) Good one.

Hades: (looks at him confused) Huh?

Annabeth: (begins patting Percy frantically trying to put out the fire)

Athena: Annabeth!

Zeus: Contain your sexual urges!

Annabeth: He´s on fire!

Yang and Yin-Chan: And blown by a hurricane.

Percy: (is blown by a hurricane) Oww! Salt water in my eyes! (rubs them, drenching wet) (then gets blown by tornado) Ahhh! (grabs a hold on Drew)

Drew: Eww! Come back later when you´re not covered in sea muck. (pries his grip free)

Percy: (slams into the wall)

Yang and Yin-Chan. And struck by lightning!

(BOOM!)

Percy: (groans)

Annabeth: (tries feeding him ambrosia and pouring nectar over his wounds) You MONSTER!

Yang and Yin-Chan: (looks surprised) I didn´t do it.

Zeus: (holding steaming lightning bolt) I thought I´d help.

Poseidon: (glares at his younger brother and summons a wave)

Wave: (about to crash over Zeus, who´s holding his lightning bolt and summoning winds)

AT: EVERYONE CALM DOWN! He´s okay!

Percy: (groaning) I am?

AT: Yes. You know, what doesn´t kill you makes you stronger. And this TD studio is designed for letting no one die. Anyway, thanks for the call and help with the dares, Yang and Yin-Chan. xD

Yang and Yin-Chan: No problem. What good does it do being the kid of Hecate if you can´t use your powers to have a little fun.

Hazel: Little fun?

Poseidon: I´ll have a talk with your mother!

AT: Anyway, bye!

Yang and Yin-Chan: Bye…(hoping Hecate won´t take away her powers) Bye Percy!

Percy: Ughhh…

AT: So, Setne.

Setne: let´s see…I love these dares so much. Athena and Poseidon-

Athena: If I have to a dare with Poseidon, then it can´t be good.

Setne: Oh it´s good alright, trust me. You two have to act like a couple the entire episode long. Including kissing, holding hands, 7 minutes in heaven, starting with Poseidon asking Athena out.

Athena:…

Poseidon:…

Athena: I´d much rather have lunch with Arachne.

Spider: (hanging from the ceiling) Really?

Athena: (zaps it till it falls all shriveled up to the floor)

Poseidon: I´d much rather listen to another poem from Apollo.

Zeus: What´s that supposed to mean?

Hades: You know your son writes the worst poems.

Zeus: You´re just jealous since you don´t have artistic talent.

Hades: I control death, that´s pretty artistic.

Zeus: There´s nothing artistic in-

Setne: This will take a while.

AT: Hey! Shut up, we´re trying to record an episode here!

Gods: (ignore him)

Setne: Silence!

Gods: (keep on fighting)

Anubis: They´re worse than the judgment gods back home.

Sadie: Really?

Anubis: Yes, even though during one judgment, the poor soul had to wait around twenty-five hundred hours till the gods finally agreed.

Carter: (mouth drops open) Twenty-five hun…just becuz the gods were arguing?

Osiris: Yes, but remember that Duat time is different from mortal time.

AT: Alright, let´s just continue. Maybe they´ll stop soon.

Setne: Don´t count on it.

AT: Always look on the bright side of life.

Setne: I´m dead, there´s nothing bright about that.

AT: I can think of a few things…anyway, we have a new guest star! He´s going to stay for a chapter, maybe more if the viewers want. A big round of applause for MORT!

Annabeth: Mort?

Percy: He´s going to be _mort_ified when he sees this.

(door opens and a tiny mouse lemur with big eyes comes in, chewing a gumball)

AT: Mort!

Mort: (stops and beams at everyone in the room) Hello strangers! Hello Apple Toes.

AT: It´s Achat Tycho, Mort. Welcome back to another TD.

Mort: Yay!

Sadie: Yay?

AT: Mort´s a bit…weird.

Mort: (to Hades) You smell like dead puppies.

AT: Anyway, Poseidon, you still haven´t asked Athena out.

Poseidon: And I´m not going to! This is ridiculous.

AT: Too hard for you to handle? Of course it is, it´s pretty hard trying to get a girl like Athena to go out with you. The reviewer should have picked someone else, someone with more guts.

Poseidon: WHAT?

AT: (shrugs)

Poseidon: (glares) I´m not scared to ask Athena out.

AT: Prove it.

Poseidon: (turns to Athena) I´m picking you up at eight o´clock sharp in the gardens of Olympus. Be there.

Athena: In your dreams, kelp head.

AT: See, that wasn´t too hard was it? First part of the dare accomplished.

Aphrodite: And I know the perfect place for you to go act out your passions. (waves her hand, making a pink cloud engulf them)

Athena and Poseidon: (start trying to resist it, but it´s too late and the two gods vanish)

Mort: Yay! Bubblegum dust!

Annabeth: Mother is going to be really mad when she comes back.

Percy: Thanks guys. I´ll probably have to stay away from Annabeth until Athena and Dad has cooled off.

Thalia: (sarcastic) Don´t worry, Perce, I´m pretty sure you´ll be able to entertain yourself alone.

Setne: Can we continue this? (reads the papers) Kay, there are way too many love dares here.

Drew: Keeps it interesting, I suppose.

Setne: Leo has to pretend to be gay for Jason.

Leo: Ew! WTF, guys?!

Carter: Didn´t the Greeks have a god for homosexuals?

Zeus: Ganymede.

Carter: That guy.

Leo: I still think it´s gross, greek or not.

Jason: (looking not amused)

Carter: Just get it over with.

Leo: Fine…I´ll be right back! (rushes out of the room)

AT: Next dare, something to get a reader and me killed. Annabeth has to give her laptop to the Stolls.

Annabeth: No! (hugs her laptop) I´m not giving them my laptop!

Conner: Not like we want your old, ugly laptop.

Annabeth: It´s not ugly!

Travis: Not ugly? Look at it! It looks like it came for the dumpster!

Annabeth: Daedalus gave it to me himself!

Travis: As if that makes it valuable or something.

Anubis: Didn´t the dare say, ´willingly´?

Annabeth: Shut up!

Conner: (takes the laptop) Thank you!

Annabeth: No! Give it back! (tries to grab it, but Sadie and Thalia hold her back)

Travis: This is so awesome! Why don´t we get a hundred million years old laptop from some crazy dude?

Annabeth: Because you´ll break it in about five minutes…DON´T DROP IT!

Travis: I´ll put this in our room! (opens the door, but gets run over by Katniss from the Hunger Games)

Katniss: Hey check me out! I´m a freakin girl!

Jason: Leo?

Leo: Now do I look gay enough? (wearing hunting clothes, has bows and arrows and a long, dark braid slung over his shoulder)

Jason: Well…umm… (thinking: he does look kinda cute-what the hell am I saying?!)

Thalia: These clothes look familiar…where did you get them.

Leo: (suddenly nervous) Long story.

Thalia:…HEY! Those are my spare hunter clothes!

Leo: (steps backward) I needed them-

Thalia: I don´t caaare! (lets Annabeth go)

Zeus: Get out of my daughter´s clothes!

AT: No, no, it´s perfect!

Thalia: It´s disgusting!

Drew: (innocently) I thought Leo should pretend to have a relationship with Jason, not Thalia.

Thalia: (turns to her) Don´t put your oar in, walking closet.

Leo: I _told _you I didn´t want to do this dare, AT!

AT: No, really it´s fine. (laughs) Let´s continue before they try to kill themselves.

Travis: (returns, without the laptop)

Annabeth: if I find one scratch on that laptop-

Conner: (face-palms) You and your laptop obsession!

Anubis: If I hear the word ´laptop´ one more time, I´m going to scream.

Sadie: Laptop.

Anubis: (screams)

Carter: Walt!

Reyna: (rolls eyes)

AT: Let´s move on from the lap- thing and watch Thalia fly around New York City.

Thalia: (her hands around Leo´s neck) Wait, flying is Jason´s ability.

AT: Not anymore! (holds up a pair of fairy wings)

Thalia: -.- Really?

AT: They were the only ones I found that still work. Besides, you´ll have a Wonder Woman outfit to distract everyone from the wings.

Thalia:…what exactly is the dare?

Setne: ´Thalia has to dress up like Wonder Woman and fly around yelling, "HI PEOPLE! I´M THALIA AND I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM BARENY!"´.

Mort: I like Bareny! :D

Thalia: Can´t Mort do it?

AT: No, he has had too many close calls. Julian, the lemur he lives with, sometimes like to toss or kick him off high buildings.

Mort: It was a love kick! King Julian always gives me a love kick to show how much he loves me.

AT: Mort, he kicks you to your death.

Mort: But he does it lovingly!

Thalia: (finally lets Leo go) We better get paid for this at the end of this TD madness. And you Leo, you better not have these still on when I come back!

Leo: Kay, Thalia.

Thalia: (takes the wings and leaves)

Percy: (worried) Are you sure that she´ll be safe.

AT: No.

Zeus: _What?!_

AT: But you can help her if she´s not right? It is your territory!

Nico: I can get her out of the Underworld if she dies.

Sadie: You guys are talking about it as if it´s not that big of a deal.

Percy: I got my mother back from the Underworld too. I´m not leaving Thalia behind.

Setne: Let´s watch her. I think it´s hilarious when people fall to their deaths.

AT: You find everything hilarious!

Setne: True. But especially if people die in awful and bloody ways.

Sadie: (face-palms)

Osiris: (glares at him) And that´s exactly why you should rot in the Duat by now.

Setne: Admit it, I´m just too smart for you gods.

Hades: Just wait till we get out of this TD chamber.

Anubis: You´ll be sorry you ever set your eyes on Ra.

Setne: (smirks)

AT: (turns on a screen, where everyone can see Thalia, dressed as Wonder Woman with pink fairy wings)

-88-

Thalia: (sighs) This is stupid. (standing on top of a pick-up truck) At least I don´t have to jump from a sky scraper or something. (jumps off and immediately braces herself for the crash)

Car: (honks impatiently)

Driver: Hey! Girl, are you going to float there all day or are you going to move? Damn it, I´m going to be late for my daughter´s birthday party _again!_

Thalia: What? (opens her eyes) I´m…flying?

Driver: (honks again)

Thalia: ALRIGHT I´M GOING! Jerk! (flies off to the side)

Driver: Finally! Stupid kids with their stupid ideas. (drives away)

Thalia: (suddenly looks like she wanted to blow this whole thing off) This is so idiotic. (takes a deep breath and flies down the streets of Manhattan) HI PEOPLE!

Pedestrians: (all look up from their iPhone or papers)

Thalia: I AM THALIA AND I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM BARNEY! (continues flying)

Pedestrians:…(start cheering)

Local reporter: (to the video camera) Smile, New York! Salvation is here!

-88-

Thalia: (comes back without the costume)

Leo: (wearing skinny jeans and a spaghetti tank top) I changed!

Thalia: You don´t look any better than before.

Leo: (pouts) But you´ve got to admit, this is the best gay outfit ever, right?

Mort: I want spaghetti clothes! With meatballs!

Jason: (looks up to the sky in distress) Why me?

AT: Because they wanted to pick someone who wasn´t already gay. Or else they would´ve picked Nico.

Nico: What do you mean by that?

AT: Exactly that. You´re gay.

Nico: I am not!

AT: Is that why you never had a girlfriend before?

Nico: Well…I-…I had a crush on Annabeth once!

AT: That was before you turned gay.

Nico: Shut up, okay?

AT: I can prove it.

Nico: How?

Everyone: (gasp, laughs)

Nico: Wha- WHAT AM I WEARING! (wearing a frilly puffy pink peacock princess dress (try saying that really fast ten times XD))

AT: See?

Hades: Nico!

Nico: It wasn´t my fault, I swear!

Hazel: Just…take it off! It looks horrible.

Leo: Damn! My eyes! Gods, it´s like walking in on Frieza in the shower!

Conner: (taking pictures) Finally! The only camper we didn´t have a blackmail photo for.

Drew: Wait a minute! You have blackmailing photos for all of us?

Travis: Of course!

Drew: (smiles, sweet voice) How about you just hand them over to me?

Travis: Okay, I´ll hand them over to you.

Setne: Drew, stop charm-speaking.

Drew: They have blackmail photos!

AT: Wait, this isn´t right. (reading the paper) Yeah, this should be different. (Nico´s clothes change again)

Nico: This isn´t any better!

Hades: AT! Change his clothes back!

(by now, most people are laughing)

Nico: (now dressed as Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony))

Leo: Bronies, man! (tries to bro hoof him)

Nico: (shoves him away) AT, stop this nonsense.

AT: Nope, you´ve been dared to dress up as Pinkie Pie and act like that cute hyper Mythomagic obsessed ten year old that made you the favorite of many fans.

Nico: Then can I at least go back to ten year old clothes, not…_this!_

AT: Sorry. xP

Nico: (takes out Mythomagic trading cards out of his pocket and groans)

Percy: But you do look so adorable, Nico!

Nico: Be quiet.

AT: So, let´s continue-

Poseidon and Athena: (appear)

Poseidon: We´re back!

Zeus: No one cares.

Athena:…

Annabeth: Are you okay, mom?

Athena: I´m …fine. Just freaked out…

Poseidon: Yeah, we got down to my Underwater palace just in time to see Fauna give birth to her son.

Percy: (gasps) Fauna´s baby is finally here?

Annabeth: Fauna the dolphin?

Nico: I love dolphins!

Percy: I do too! (high fives him)

Aphrodite: (to Poseidon and Athena) Remember, you have to act like a couple for the rest of the episode.

Athena: We went on a freakin date, what else do we have to do?

Setne: Kiss, hold hands, do seven minutes in heaven…

Athena:…o.o…

Poseidon: You´ve got to be kidding me. No way.

Setne: That´s the dare.

AT: Come on. There are worse dares like flying around in a Wonder Woman costume or dressed up as Pinkie Pie.

Poseidon:…we´re doing seven minutes in heaven first.

Athena: You got-

Poseidon: (whispers) At least we have a break)

Athena: Fine. (they disappear)

Travis: So what´s the next dare?

Carter: Don´t ask.

AT: We have three truths. First, Percy.

Percy: If it involves rotten cheese and sour milk, I´m not answering. I told everyone a million times, I´m never doing that again!

AT: The truth is something more serious than rotten cheese. If Annabeth and your mother would need you to rescue them, but you can only rescue one, who would you rescue?

Percy: What kind of truth is that? That´s depressing!

Setne: Choose!

Percy: Okay! Fine, uhmmm…I don´t know!

Annabeth: Rescue your mother.

Percy: But I love you too!

Annabeth: Of course you do, Seaweed Brain, but I can take care of myself.

Nico: But suppose you die-

Percy: I DON´T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS! (hugs Annabeth) Annie…I don´t ever want to lose you…or mother…

Annabeth: (laughs and hugs back) I think you´re getting sentimental in your old days, Perce.

Mort: Is it hugging day? I think it´s hugging day becuz everyone is hugging each other. (jumps up and down) I wanna hug too! (hugs Leo)

Leo: Should I be freaked out?

Jason: Yeah, a hyperactive, mouse lemur is touching you.

Leo: (pushes Mort away with one foot, but then grins at Jason) Why don´t you hug me too, honey?

Jason: -.- Shut up.

AT: Second truth. Everyone, if Percy and Jason would have a fight to the death, who do you think would win?

Annabeth: Percy.

Drew: Jason.

Nico: Percy.

Carter: Jason.

Leo: Jason.

Hades:…Percy.

Thalia: I think Jason would.

Zeus: Jason.

Hazel: Jason.

Frank: Percy.

Reyna: Jason.

Aphrodite: Definitely Percy.

Mort: Michael Jackson!

Piper: Jason.

Osiris: I think Percy Jackson would win the fight.

Anubis: Jason.

Sadie: Jason.

AT: I would also say Jason.

Setne: Jason.

Conner: Percy.

Travis: Totally Percy.

AT: Twelve to ten for Jason.

Percy: Hey! I would so win!

Thalia: No offense, Percy. But I doubt that.

Percy: Offense taken!

Thalia: What I mean is that the Romans are taught being more ruthless than the Greeks.

Reyna: We have SPQR _tattoos_, you have silly _bead_ _necklaces_.

Travis: They´re not silly! They´re much cooler than your stupid tattoos!

Hazel: Travis…

Travis: It´s true!

AT: And the last truth: Carter, Sadie and Osiris-Julius. Tell everyone your first impression of them.

Sadie: Finally! I was beginning to think you´ve forgotten us.

Carter: Would be too good to be true.

Sadie: So, when I first woke up in the studio and saw the others, I thought at first that we were in an action movie and get to play kid spies and shoot bad guys and stuff! And I thought that you all would suck at playing spies and I would be the best actress.

Piper: Really?

Sadie: Of course!

Carter: Well, I thought that you were all magicians and we were going on some kind of quest or something.

Osiris: I knew already about you and I have to say, I was impressed by you demi-gods.

Frank: We try our best.

AT: Anyway, Nico!

Nico: Yeah?

AT: I´ve got another surprise for you!

Nico:…I wore that silly princess dress, I´m dressed as Pinkie Pie and I´m acting like my hyper ten year old self whilst playing with Mythomagic cards. Isn´t this enough torture?

AT: This isn´t torture.

Nico: Spare me your lies.

AT: Someone very special is coming over! I´m sure you´ll love this dare.

Percy: Don´t listen to her, Nico!

Mort: Ooh! I know who´s coming for a visit! It´s Mr Author Riordan, right?

Setne: Another ghost is coming, isn´t it? (reads the paper) Bianca?

Nico: Bianca is coming?! Awesome!

AT: I told you you´ll like it!

Hades: I´ll go get her!

Nico: Wait, is she going to get dared too?

AT: Yeah…

Nico:…

AT: it´s nothing bad. She just has to do an MV parody of The Story of Us from Taylor Swift.

Nico: It´s still a dare…

AT: At least she doesn´t have to kiss anyone.

Nico: (glares) She better not has to-

Poseidon and Athena: (come back)

Poseidon: I created horses!

Athena: Without my chariots you can´t ride horses!

Poseidon: Ha! Ever heard of riding horseback?

Athena: Besides, I doesn´t matter who created what, you´ll never top me.

Poseidon: What´s that supposed to mean?

Athena: It means that I´m of the upper class. The finer breed. The highest grade of warrior. (pauses, then sighs) Okay, consider yourself beef jerky while I´m filet mignon.

Poseidon:…(raises his hand) I´m about to misuse my hand upside your head.

Drew: Aww, they´re having their first love fight!

Sadie: Hey I wanna try something.

Carter: What?

Sadie: The dare said they had to hold hands, didn´t it?

Carter: Sadie…

Sadie: (points at the gods) _Tas!_

Setne: (turns) The spell is ineffective on me, Sades.

Sadie: It wasn´t meant for you! I was using it on them.

Poseidon and Athena: (too busy fighting to notice their hands are being bound together with golden strings)

Hades: (returns with Bianca)

Nico: Bianca!

Bianca: Hey Nico! And everyo-…(sees Nico in the Pinkie Pie costume, Athena and Poseidon´s hands glued together while fighting, Leo in his gay outfit and Mort continuingly burning himself on Zeus´ lightning bolt) What´s going on here?

AT: Welcome to the PJO and Kane Truth and Dare, Bianca!

**A\N: Okay, this was the first part. I´m getting to work right away with the second one. xP **

Pewdiepie quote: (since I forgot it the last time XP XP) (spoiler! For The Crooked Man!)

(D stabs David with a knife and watches him die in a puddle of blood)

(D heads out when the crooked man (the monster) stops him)

(D yells at him to stay away and the monster lurches forward and kills him)

(screen explodes with red then fades into black)

(the crooked man makes his way past the blood-drenched D and walks towards David´s body)

Pewdiepie: Hey! Hey you! I´m dead! See, I´m dead! I-I´m not dead.

(screen fades into black)

Monster: (speaking in a strangled whisper) It wasn´t me. It was…you. You killed him and yourself…David.

Pewdiepie: O.O

(screen goes black and white letters appear on the screen: BadEnd2: Never Never give up)

Pewdiepie: (stares at the screen then starts singing) Don´t stop! Never give up! Hold your head high and reach the top! Let the world see what you have got! Bring it all back to you! (points at the screen then looks at the camera) Was that not fitting?

From Pewdiepie´s play through: The Crooked Man part 8.

(check him out on YouTube, we already got six million bros! :D


	5. Part 2

**A\N: No new dares were put in. They´ll all be in the next chapter.**

**-88—**

_**Last chapter…**_

_Sadie: (points at the gods) Tas!_

_Setne: (turns) The spell is ineffective on me, Sades._

_Sadie: It wasn´t meant for you! I was using it on them._

_Poseidon and Athena: (too busy fighting to notice their hands are being bound together with golden strings)_

_Hades: (returns with Bianca)_

_Nico: Bianca! _

_Bianca: Hey Nico! __And everyo-…(sees Nico in the Pinkie Pie costume, Athena and Poseidon´s hands glued together while fighting, Leo in his gay outfit and Mort continuingly burning himself on Zeus´ lightning bolt) What´s going on here?_

_AT: Welcome to the PJO and Kane Truth and Dare, Bianca!_

**Part Two:**

AT: Welcome to the PJO and Kane Truth and Dare, Bianca!

Bianca:…

Nico: I´m so glad you´re here!

Percy: It is nice to see you again, Bianca!

Bianca: (still a bit confused) You too, Nico and Percy.

Athena: (pulls her hands back to walk away, then realizes they are stuck) !

Poseidon: What in the name of Erebus's-

AT: Speaking about Erebus (and since it´s a place in the Underworld) we have a Child of the Underworld Duel with Nico di Angelo and Anubis!

Hades: To find out who´s the better godling?

Osiris: You Greeks are going down. We Egyptians are ruthless!

Hades: The Ancient Greeks were smarter. We have Athena on our side.

Osiris: We have Thoth!

Reyna: Alright, can you just start now?

(the whole shifts and morphs into a…quiz show)

Percy: Wasn´t the dare to duel?

Osiris: That´s exactly what we are doing! (he and Hades are dressed in black suits with headsets while Nico and Walt have ridiculous sparkly suits on)

Nico: (wearing the pink suit) Oh come on!

Anubis: (wearing the purple suit) Yes! Purple is a royal color.

Nico: It´s also the same color as the My Little Ponies.

Anubis: Like you´re the one to talk.

Osiris: Team Purple is ready!

Hades: Team Pink? (looks at Nico, then shrugs) Team Pink is ready!

Nico: Dad, can´t I wear a different color? This is girlish.

Hades: Just think of it as blood mixed with milk.

Nico:...?.

Osiris: Let´s begin! (taps his headset)

(a big screen turns on and the first question is asked)

Annabeth: This is not what I had in mind, but whatever.

Piper: It´s better than them impaling each other with their swords, right?

Percy: Much better.

Annabeth: I kinda wish that I could participate.

Screen: Which goddess was formerly an underworld goddess?

A: Aphrodite

B: Hecate

C: Isis

D: Bast

Anubis: Umm...I pick Bast.

Nico: Hecate!

Screen: B is correct.

Hades: Yes! One point for us!

Screen: From where does the word "hell" come from?

A: "Hole"

B: "Hello"

C: "Hel"

D: "Help"

Nico: C

Anubis: It´s Hel, an ancient Underworldian goddess.

Screen: C is correct.

Osiris: We both got it right! One more for us then we´re tied.

Hades: You´re no match for Team Pink!

Nico: Can´t you say, Team Blood?

Hades: Fine.

Screen: Can passive smokers die get lung cancer too?

A: Yes

B: No

Nico: A!

Anubis: I choose A!

Screen: A is correct.

Athena: More than a thousand passive smokers die each year.

Osiris: Point for Team Purple and

Hades: Team Blood in Milk.

Nico: (sighs)

Hades: That´s rather long, we´ll leave it with Team Pink.

Screen: Where did Whitney Houston die?

A: In her bed

B: In the shower

C: On the couch

D: In the bathtub

Nico: I´m guessing she died in her bed?

Anubis: It´s D. She was found dead in her hotel´s bathtub.

Screen: D is correct.

Osiris: No match for you, Hades?

Hades: It´s not over yet!

Screen: FINAL QUESTION

Nico: (leans forward)

Anubis: (shifts his weight)

Screen: What is scientifically proven to lessen pain?

A: Smiling

B: Cursing

C: Reading

D: Sneezing

Nico:…(starts reading the options again)

Anubis: Well, it can´t be reading or sneezing.

Nico: So cursing or smiling?

Hades: Come on...

Osiris: Get it right!

Screen: Ten seconds.

Anubis: Umm...I don´t know!

Nico: I choose cursing!

Anubis: A?

Screen: The correct answer is: B: Cursing.

Nico: Yes!

Anubis: How should I know that?!

Screen: Team Pink won the first round.

(TD studio returns back to normal)

Anubis: Cursing? Really?

Nico: (shrugs) I guess, since most people start cursing when they stub their toe or something.

AT: Next dare! 8) Kanes! Since you haven´t got so many dares, you´ll get this one.

Sadie: We´re perfectly fine with no dares!

Carter: Give it to Anubis, you know, to cheer him up from his loss.

Anubis: Shut up, Carter.

AT: You two have to go out into the nearest town in your undergarments and ask for a cup of sugar.

Mort: Can I help?

Reyna: How? You´re not wearing any clothes!

Mort: I could shave!

AT: No, Mort. Sadie and Carter are doing it alone.

Sadie: No! It´s bad enough doing it here, I will definitely not to it in public!

Carter: Come on, Sadie, you´ve done worse things than this.

Sadie: Worse than walking around in public in my underwear and asking for sugar?

Carter: Yes!

Osiris: Like when you were four-

Sadie: Don´t want to hear it. Besides, Carter you have to do it too.

Carter: (shrugs) Alright. Won´t be that bad.

AT: Great! (opens door for them to go out)

**-88-**

Sadie and Carter: (standing in a small town, shivering)

Sadie: (wearing a long, white tank top) Why d-does it have to be so c-cold…here?

Carter: Let´s just get this over with! (walks up to a door and knocks on it)

Sadie: O.o You weren´t actually planning to do it!

Carter: Why not? It´s a dare, we have to.

Sadie: I was planning to just buy some sugar, pour it into a cup and go back.

(door opens)

Carter: Well, no turning back now.

Lady: Yes?

Carter: (pushes Sadie forward)

Sadie: (glares at him, then turns to the woman) Could we please have a cup of sugar? We can´t go back to the orphanage without it! And we´re really cold…

Lady: Oh my goodness! Two poor children all alone in this cold weather! Where you're your guardians and clothes? Come on in! Let´s get you warmed up. (brings them inside and wraps them in big blankets, setting them next to a fireplace)

Sadie: I don´t like where this is going…

Carter: (whispers to Sadie) This sorta reminds me of Hansel and Gretel…

Sadie: (shivers, but not from the cold) Don´t remind me of that.

**-88-**

(back in the TD studio)

AT: While we wait for Sadie and Carter to come back, we´re going to watch some theatre!

Athena: Finally something good comes out of this TD!

Nico: What are we watching?

AT: You should know that, Nico. You´re part of the crew.

Nico:…

AT: We´re going to have a scene of The Fault In Our Stars performed by Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth: No!

AT: And Romeo and Juliet performed by…

Mort: Me! Pick me!

AT: Actually, Romeo is played by Thalia and Juliet by Nico.

Mort: Can I be the balcony?

Thalia: Alright, if I have to play Romeo, I want to have an actually sword in the play.

Nico: What? You´re actually going to do it?

Thalia: I get to kill myself in the end. Of course! Now get moving, Juliet.

Bianca: Should I help you, Nico?

Nico: I don´t really need help, thanks. I´ll just pick something dark and scary looking.

AT: Juliet, as far as we know, was not Goth! Bianca, you're welcome to help you brother pick out something that is _not_ the color black!

(after ten painful minutes of setting everything up…)

Bianca: We´re ready!

Thalia: (in a prince´s costume, with her brother´s gold sword by her side and her hair up and tucked into a cap)

Nico: (wearing a black, long wig; a light blue ball gown and lots of jewelry, not to mention all the make-up piled on his face)

Leo: Whoa, dude! I look hetro compared to your set-up.

Nico: Remember, Leo. You only _look_ hetro.

Thalia: Let´s start already!

(spot lights turns on while the lights dim around the rest of the crew)

AT: (moves the camera towards them)

Romeo: (talking to his guy friends at a ball)

(they keep talking about sports and hunting as a group of new girls join the ball)

Juliet: (goes into the middle of the ball room and stands there for a moment, wondering if she should really humiliate herself, then starts dancing)

Romeo: (sees Juliet and stops talking as he stop and stares in awe) Wow, look at- (clears his throat and asks Jason) What´s lady that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?

Jason: Uhhh…I don´t know the script!

Romeo: O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems that she hangs upon the cheek of night as a rich jewel in an Ethiop´s ear. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! And so on. (goes over to Juliet)

Romeo: (bows) If I profane my with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this, my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready to stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

Juliet:…Now in English please.

Romeo: (steps on her foot)

Juliet: Okay! Hold on…(takes out her script)

Romeo: (waits impatiently as she looks through the script)

Juliet: It has to be here somewhere…oh yeah! (clears throat) Tush, thou art deceived! Leave me.

Romeo: What? That´s not your line!

Juliet: Well, it´s far better than: "Good pilgrim, you do your hand wrong too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims´ hands do touch- blah, blah, blah. Seriously! That can´t be English!

Romeo: You´re supposed to do the dare with me, not criticize it!

Juliet: Fine…let´s skip to the part when they kill themselves. Only good scene in the entire script anyway.

Romeo: Fine with me.

Juliet: (takes out sleeping pills and swallows them)

Romeo: YOU WEREN´T SUPPOSED TO REALLY TAKE THEM YOU IDIOT!

Juliet: Relax, those aren´t real- (faints)

Romeo: (sighs, turns to the audience) Let´s all pretend she died first in the story, okay? (pretends to stab himself and dies)

Everyone:…

Gods: (not impressed)

Romeo: (takes off his costume and becomes Thalia again)

Bianca: What about Nico?

AT: We´ll just put him over there and wait till he wakes up. Or we could-

Hades: NO! (points at his son and a black lightning flashes through his body)

Nico: (jerks awake) Wh-what? Are we done?

Percy: Why did you do that?! You could´ve burnt him to death!

Thalia: Or hurt him severely.

Hades: Well, he´s fine, isn´t he?

Nico: What happened?

AT: Nothing, your father just blasted you awake with black lightning.

Nico:…(shrugs) So?

AT: Percy and Annabeth is next with their dare.

Percy: (writing on a clipboard) We´ll need Octavian, Frank, Drew, Athena, Piper and Grover for this play.

AT: Alright, fine.

(ten minutes of setting up roles, chairs, costumes and scripts…)

Annabeth: We´re ready!

**(A\N: Alright, I just copied the text from the e-book and inserted the names…I know I´m a bit lazy xp)**

**-88-**

**Annabeth´s POV:**

When Octavian was finished, we said this stupid mantra together—LIVING OUR BEST LIFE TODAY—and it was over. Percy Jackson pushed himself out of his chair and walked over to me. His gait was crooked like his smile. He towered over me, but he kept his distance so I wouldn't have to crane my neck to look him in the eye. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Annabeth."

"No, your full name."

"Um, Annabeth Marie Chase." He was just about to say something else when Nico walked up. "Hold on," Percy said, raising a finger, and turned to Nico. "That was actually worse than you made it out to be."

"I told you it was bleak."

"Why do you bother with it?"

"I don't know. It kind of helps?"

Percy leaned in so he thought I couldn't hear. "She's a regular?" I couldn't hear Nico´s comment, but Percy responded, "I'll say." He clasped Nico by both shoulders and then took a half step away from him. "Tell Annabeth about clinic."

Nico leaned a hand against the snack table and focused his huge eye on me. "Okay, so I went into clinic this morning, and I was telling my surgeon that I'd rather be deaf than blind. And he said, 'It doesn't work that way,' and I was, like, 'Yeah, I realize it doesn't work that way; I'm just saying I'd rather be deaf than blind if I had the choice, which I realize I don't have,' and he said, 'Well, the good news is that you won't be deaf,' and I was like, 'Thank you for explaining that my eye cancer isn't going to make me deaf. I feel so fortunate that an intellectual giant like yourself would deign to operate on me.'"

"He sounds like a winner," I said. "I'm gonna try to get me some eye cancer just so I can make this guy's acquaintance."

"Good luck with that. All right, I should go. Drew ´s waiting for me. I gotta look at her a lot while I can."

"Counterinsurgence tomorrow?" Percy asked.

"Definitely." Nico turned and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Percy Jackson turned to me. "Literally," he said.

"Literally?" I asked.

"We are literally in the heart of Jesus," he said. "I thought we were in a church basement, but we are literally in the heart of Jesus."

"Someone should tell Jesus," I said. "I mean, it's gotta be dangerous, storing children with cancer in your heart."

"I would tell Him myself," Percy said, "but unfortunately I am literally stuck inside of His heart, so He won't be able to hear me." I laughed. He shook his head, just looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Percy half smiled. "Because you're beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people, and I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simpler pleasures of existence." A brief awkward silence ensued. Percy plowed through: "I mean, particularly given that, as you so deliciously pointed out, all of

this will end in oblivion and everything."

I kind of scoffed or sighed or exhaled in a way that was vaguely coughy and then said, "I'm not beau—"

"You're like a millennial Aphrodite. Like _S for Sparta _Aphrodite."

"Never seen it," I said.

"Really?" he asked. "Pixie-haired gorgeous girl dislikes authority and can't help but fall for a boy she knows is trouble. It's your autobiography, so far as I can tell."

His every syllable flirted. Honestly, he kind of turned me on. I didn't even know that guys _could _turn me on—not, like, in real life.

A younger girl walked past us. "How's it going, Piper?" he asked. She smiled and mumbled, "Hi, Percy." "Memorial people," he explained.

Memorial was the big research hospital. "Where do you go?"

"Children's," I said, my voice smaller than I expected it to be. He nodded. The conversation seemed over. "Well," I said, nodding vaguely toward the steps that led us out of the Literal Heart of Jesus. I tilted my cart onto its wheels and started walking. He limped beside me. "So, see you next time, maybe?" I asked.

"You should see it," he said. "_S for Sparta_, I mean."

"Okay," I said. "I'll look it up."

"No. With me. At my house," he said. "Now."

I stopped walking. "I hardly know you, Percy Jackson. You could be an ax murderer."

He nodded. "True enough, Annabeth Marie." He walked past me, his shoulders filling out his green knit polo shirt, his back straight, his steps lilting just slightly to the right as he walked steady and confident on what I had determined was a prosthetic leg. Osteosarcoma sometimes takes a limb to check

you out. Then, if it likes you, it takes the rest.

I followed him upstairs, losing ground as I made my way up slowly, stairs not being a field of expertise for my lungs.

And then we were out of Jesus's heart and in the parking lot, the spring air just on the cold side of perfect, the late-afternoon light heavenly in its hurtfulness.

Mom wasn't there yet, which was unusual, because Mom was almost always waiting for me. I glanced around and saw that a tall, curvy brunette girl had Nico pinned against the stone wall of the church, kissing him rather aggressively. They were close enough to me that I could hear the weird noises of

their mouths together, and I could hear him saying, "Always," and her saying, "Always," in return.

Suddenly standing next to me, Percy half whispered, "They're big believers in PDA."

"What's with the 'always'?" The slurping sounds intensified.

"Always is their thing. They'll _always _love each other and whatever. I would conservatively estimate they have texted each other the word _always _four million times in the last year."

A couple more cars drove up, taking Grover and Piper away. It was just Percy and me now, watching Nico and Drew, who proceeded apace as if they were not leaning against a place of worship. His hand reached for her boob over her shirt and pawed at it, his palm still while his fingers moved

around. I wondered if that felt good. Didn't seem like it would, but I decided to forgive Nico on the grounds that he was going blind. The senses must feast while there is yet hunger and whatever.

"Imagine taking that last drive to the hospital," I said quietly. "The last time you'll ever drive a car."

Without looking over at me, Percy said, "You're killing my vibe here, Annabeth Marie. I'm trying to observe young love in its many-splendored awkwardness."

"I think he's hurting her boob," I said.

"Yes, it's difficult to ascertain whether he is trying to arouse her or perform a breast exam." Then Percy Jackson reached into a pocket and pulled out, of all things, a pack of cigarettes. He flipped it open and put a cigarette between his lips.

"Are you _serious_?" I asked. "You think that's cool? Oh, my God, you just ruined _the whole thing_."

"Which whole thing?" he asked, turning to me. The cigarette dangled unlit from the unsmiling corner of his mouth.

"The whole thing where a boy who is not unattractive or unintelligent or seemingly in any way unacceptable stares at me and points out incorrect uses of literality and compares me to actresses and asks me to watch a movie at his house. But of course there is always a _hamartia _and yours is that oh, my God, even though you HAD FREAKING CANCER you give money to a company in exchange for the chance to acquire YET MORE CANCER. Oh, my God. Let me just assure you that not being able to breathe? SUCKS. Totally disappointing. _Totally_."

"A _hamartia_?" he asked, the cigarette still in his mouth. It tightened his jaw. He had a hell of a jawline, unfortunately.

"A fatal flaw," I explained, turning away from him. I stepped toward the curb, leaving Percy Jackson behind me, and then I heard a car start down the street. It was Mom. She'd been waiting for me to, like, make friends or whatever.

I felt this weird mix of disappointment and anger welling up inside of me. I don't even know what the feeling was, really, just that there was a _lot _of it, and I wanted to smack Percy Jackson and also replace my lungs with lungs that didn't suck at being lungs. I was standing with my Chuck Taylors on the

very edge of the curb, the oxygen tank ball-and-chaining in the cart by my side, and right as my mom pulled up, I felt a hand grab mine.

I yanked my hand free but turned back to him.

"They don't kill you unless you light them," he said as Mom arrived at the curb. "And I've never lit one. It's a metaphor, see: You put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing."

"It's a metaphor," I said, dubious. Mom was just idling.

"It's a metaphor," he said.

"You choose your behaviors based on their metaphorical resonances . . ." I said.

"Oh, yes." He smiled. The big, goofy, real smile. "I'm a big believer in metaphor, Annabeth Marie."

I turned to the car. Tapped the window. It rolled down. "I'm going to a movie with Percy Jackson," I said. "Please record the next several episodes of the _ANTM _marathon for me."

(Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Drew and the rest return to their original characters)

Nico: That was gross! I´m never playing a boyfriend again!

Hazel: Wait, so you actually kissed-

Nico and Drew: NO!

Nico: Eww, that´s disgusting! We just acted.

Frank: Really? Cuz it l-

Sadie: (runs into the TD studio, holding her brother´s wrists, dragging him in behind her) We made it! We´re safe! (lets Carter go, then hugs him) We did it, Carter!

Carter:…Sadie…get off me….-.-

Osiris: What happened?

Anubis: (blushes slightly at the sight of Sadie)

Piper: Guys, you still don´t have any clothes on.

Carter: What?

Piper: Relax, I have something for you. (hands them two bathrobes)

Carter: (quickly slips his robe on)

Sadie: (pushes Piper´s gift away) We barely escaped with our lives, let alone skin! She was going to eat us!

Carter: (turns to her and yells) SHE WASN´T! I TOLD YOU SHE IS A BUTCHER´S WIFE!

Sadie: (shakes head) You´re so naïve, Carter.

Anubis: That´s nice but can you please put on some clothes now.

(a flash and they´re wearing clothes again)

AT: Now that´s done, let´s take a break.

Everyone: FINALLY! (heads for the doors)

AT: I _meant_ let´s go to sleep!

Frank: There´s no way I´m going to sleep with that guy (points to Setne) floating around!

Setne: You know I can´t murder you while you´re still in the studio…unfortunately.

Sadie: And _that´s_ why he´s supposed to be rotting in the Duat right now.

AT: You can make sure he does, after we finish this TD.

Setne: Hey! I thought we were partners!

AT: Are you kidding? The only reason you´re my co host and the only reason why you´re here is first becuz I need you to force unwilling deities into doing dares. I don´t trust you or your ´loyalty´ on bit.

Setne: What? You don´t trust me?…that makes me sad, I thought we were partners…(sighs)…anyway, here are the pills.

(brown pills with orange speckles levitate in front of everyone, except Setne and Bianca)

Reyna: There´s no way you´ll force me to swallow those…things.

AT: It´s harmless! You´ll only fall asleep and have crazy dreams.

Hades: You mortals can take them. I don´t trust this.

AT: LOOK! (posts the dare up on a screen) xXWolfgangxX said, "Everyone: take this medicine to help you go to sleep, it´ll give you the craaaaziiiiest dreams! I had a dream that my crush-" And the rest is not important xP. I´ll go first, okay?

Everyone: Alright!

AT: (takes them) See? I´m still alive.

Piper: (hesitantly swallows them too)

Reyna: Nope. Still not convinced. (pill turns into a syringe and jabs her) Ow!

(after ten minutes, all edited out to not bore the readers…)

Everyone: (asleep on blankets or benches or just the floor), except Bianca and Setne)

Setne: (´sits down´ and starts day-dreaming about what he would do to all of them if he could actually kill them)

Bianca (stands next to Nico, waiting for them to wake up)

Percy: (starts mumbling and rolls over, his face against Annabeth´s shoulder)

Annabeth: (snuggles up to him)

Percy: (still talking in his sleep) No…no chickens…

Bianca: (looks up) What? Chickens?

Setne: (shrugs)

Percy: (shaking his head) No, I don't like them! No!

Setne: (grins) Percy…?

Percy: Nonononono! NO!

Annabeth: (jerks awake, along with Poseidon, who finds himself trapped by a sleeping Athena on his chest) What´s going on?

Poseidon: (yawning, ignoring the Athena problem) I think he´s having a nightmare.

Percy: (whimpering) Beady eyes…so scary…sharp beaks…I don´t want my eyes pecked out…!

Hades: (half-asleep) Zeus, be quiet. I´m trying to sleep here…

Percy: Mooomm, help!...AHHH NOOOOO! THEY FOUND MEEEEE! (starts kicking and tossing)

Annabeth: Percy! Ow! Wake up!

Hades: (hits Zeus) Shut up.

Zeus: Ow! That wasn´t me, you moron! (zaps him with electricity)

Hades: (sits up and glares at him)

Percy: SOMEBODY HELP! I´M BEING CHASED BY _MONSTERS! _(actually gets up and starts sleep- running, tripping over people and waking them up)

Leo: Ow! Not cool dude!

Sadie: (sits up and points her staff at Percy) _Ha-tep… _

Hazel: What does Ha-tep mean?

Carter: (rubbing his eyes) ´Be at peace´.

Percy: (still running around, his eyes wide and glassy) CHICKENS!

Travis: (video-tapes it while his brother is just laughing)

Everyone: (is already awake due to Percy´s screaming and running over them)

Sadie: (frowns) My spell didn´t work. _Ha-tep!_

(blue hieroglyphics try to catch the running demi-god, but he stops and goes the other way and the spell hits Anubis with full blast in the chest)

Anubis: ! (immediately falls over and snores)

Annabeth: (grabs her boyfriend)

Percy: (screams)

Annabeth: Wake up, Percy! (start shaking him)

Percy: Nooo, I don´t want to become chicken food! Please! I´ll never eat an Easter egg again!

AT: Just slap him until he wakes-

Reyna: Didn´t I say those pills were no good?

Percy: (whimpers)

Annabeth: (slaps him across the face) WAKE UP!

Percy: (blinks, loses his balance and falls over) Wh-what´s going on?

Hades: (to Poseidon) Your son´s a pu-

Poseidon: (summons a wave and knocks him over) Shut up.

Percy: Will someone tell me what´s happening?

Setne: Do you want the long version or the short version?

Percy: Short.

Nico: You were running around screaming about chickens.

Reyna: Ahem, it was because of those PILLS-

AT: Reyna! Nobody cares what you think about the pills!

Leo: I had this crazy dream, I dreamt I was jogging through the ocean, when suddenly this enormous apple came out of nowhere and tried to squish me…o.o

Travis: That´s _nothing _compared to my dream! I dreamt I was part of a soap opera, when suddenly the chairs started dancing, with people still on them and soup sprayed from the chandeliers.

Hazel: In my dream, I was standing in the middle of a desert and I couldn´t move. The whole place was filled with people riding hakes (a type of fish) and singing "Can you feel the love tonight" in Spanish.

Setne: (shakes head) Sometimes I wonder…

Hazel: Hey, it wasn´t my fault!

Reyna: It was the pil-

Conner: Would you stop with your pill obsession!

Percy: I still don´t get what happen-

AT: Forget it, Percy. It was a dare that´s all you need to know. What we´re going to do now is listening to a romantic reading read by Sadie Kane.

Sadie: Like I´m actually going to sit down with a stupid romance novel and read some sappy crap about how a boy meets girl.

Setne: Oh yeah, don´t do it. The story´s terrible.

AT: (gives Sadie the book, a thick red book with a god of evil and an armed godling)

Sadie: "The Kane Chronicles: The Red Pyramid", wait, that´s us!

Carter: Really? Let me see that! (grabs it) Rick Riordan? Who the hell is Rick Riordan? And why does he know our story?

Annabeth: Rick Riordan is a Senior Scribe at Camp Half-Blood. How´d he know about the Kanes?

Sadie: (reads the title of the chapter she has to read) "I have a date with the god of toilet paper" (gives the camera a long look)…really?

Anubis: Uhm, you don´t mean me, right?

Sadie: I´m not going to read that! That´s private business, this shouldn´t even be in a book!

Athena: More romance?

Poseidon: I hate romantic novels , they always make me cr- they always make me sick.

AT: Sadie, I don´t know how many millions of this book has been sold all over the world, plus translated into hundreds of different languages, but pretty much everyone knows about this. So read it, we just want to see the reaction of Aphrodite and her kids.

Sadie: (opens the book reluctantly) "I have a date with…the god of toilet paper…(sighs and begins reading, skipping to the part where they leave the ship and BSB behind and walk to a black temple) _"Stay alert," Bast warned, sniffing the air. "He´s close." "Who?" I asked._

"_The Dog," Bast said with disdain._

Carter: Aka, Sadie's boyfriend!

Sadie: (hits him on the head with her book, then continues reading) There_ was a snarling noise, and a huge black shape leaped out of the mist. It tackled Bast, who rolled over and wailed in feline outrage, then raced off, leaving us alone with the beast. I suppose she had warned us that she wasn´t very brave. The new animal was sleek and black, like the Set animal we´d seen in Washington, DC, but more obviously canine, graceful and rather cute, actually. _

Anubis: I don´t know if I should be insulted that you call my war form cute.

Piper: Anubis, believe me, that´s a good sign.

Sadie: (blushing red) _Then it morphed into a young man, and…my heart almost stopped…He was the boy from m-my dreams, quite literally- the guy in black I´d seen twice before in my ba visions._

_In person, if possible, Anubis was even more drop-dead gorgeous. _

Carter: Haha, drop dead gorgeous! Nice pun!

Sadie: Oh…haha, I didn´t catch the pun, but thank you, Carter. God of the dead, drop-dead gorgeous. Yes, hilarious. Now, may I continue?

Carter: -.-

Sadie: _He had a pale complexion, tousled black hair and rich brown eyes like melted chocolate. He was dressed in black jeans, combat boots, a ripped T-shirt and a black leather jacket that suited him quite nicely. He was long and lean like a jackal. His ears, like a jackal´s, stuck out a bit, (which I found cute) and he wore a gold chain around his neck._

Anubis: (flushed, suddenly very interested with the stone floor)

Sadie: (buries her face in the book) I told you it was private!

Aphrodite: Now that´s love at first sight!

Piper: Aww, Sadie, that´s just so cute.

Drew: I don´t know what makes a boy who´s lived his life in an underworld the entire time so attractive!

Nico: Shut up, Drew.

Sadie: (continues reading) _Now, please understand, I´m __**not**__ boy crazy._

Drew: Not boy crazy?!

Carter: If that´s called ´not being boy crazy´ then what is?

Sadie: BE QUIET! I´M READING HERE! _I´m not! I´d spent most of the school term making fun of Liz and Emma who were, and I was very glad they weren´t with me just then, because they would´ve teased me to no end._

Carter: (puts his arm around her shoulders) Don´t worry, sis, you've got your brother and everyone else to do the job.

Sadie: (pushes him away) _The boy in black stood and brushed off his jacket. "I´m not a dog," he grumbled._

Anubis: I´m a jackal! Get it right!

Drew: Skip the boring stuff!

Aphrodite: (takes the book, flips through a few pages then gives it back to Sadie)

Sadie:…ugh…(now at the part where Sadie and Anubis are talking (or dating XP) in the graveyard) _"You understand, then," I said. "You´ve got to help us" Anubis hesitated, then shook his head. "I can´t, I´ll get in trouble."_

_I just stared at him and laughed. I couldn´t help it, he sounded so ridiculous. "You´ll get in __**trouble**__? How old are you, sixteen? You´re a god!"_

_It was hard to tell in the dark, but I could swear he blushed._

Nico: Like right now?

Anubis: (gags him with old mummy wrappings)

Sadie: _"You don´t understand. The feather cannot abide the smallest lie. If I gave it to you, and you spoke a single untruth while you carried it, or acted in a way that was not truthful, you would burn to ashes." _

"_You´re assuming I´m a liar."_

_He blinked. "No, I simply-"_

"_You´ve never told a lie? What were you about to say just now- about Set? He´s your father, I´m guessing. Is that it?"_

_Anubis closed his mouth, then opened it again. He looked as if he wanted to get angry, but couldn't quite remember how. "Are you always this infuriating?"_

(some people laugh at this)

Sadie: (grins) _"Usually more," I admitted._

"_Why hasn´t your family married you off to someone far, far away?"_

Carter: We tried, but no one would take her!

Sadie: (hits him again) _He asked as if it was an honest question and now it was my turn to be flabbergasted. "Excuse me, death boy! But I´m twelve! Well…almost thirteen and a very mature almost thirteen, but that´s not the point. We don´t ´marry off´ girls in my family and you may know everything about funerals, but apparently you aren´t very up to speed on courtship rituals!"_

_Anubis looked mystified. "Apparently not."_

Anubis: (laughs) Like I said, she´s a verbal freight train.

Sadie:…(opens the book again) _"Right! Wait- what were we talking about? Oh, thought you could distract me, eh? I remember. Set´s your father, yes? Tell the truth."_

_Anubis gazed across the graveyard-_ (closes the book with a loud **SNAP!**)

Reyna: (who fell asleep; wakes up with a start) Huh, what? Is it done?

Sadie: Yes! I can´t do this anymore.

Setne: Good, I was almost falling asleep myself.

Sadie: NO ONE cares about you, you pink mummy ghost!

Carter: (picks up book and flips through it, reading through the Sadie chapters) Hmm, interesting.

Sadie: (slaps it out of his hands) Carter, leave it.

AT: Anyway, the next dare is, Sadie has to cut down a tree with Carter tied to it.

Mort: And then, we can all play the Happy Tree Friends!

Carter: WHAT? NO!

Sadie: AWESOME!

Osiris: Sadie Kane!

Sadie: I mean…that´s so cruel!

Setne: Don´t try to suppress the girl´s cruelty, Osiris. It´s there for a good reason.

Osiris: _Hah-ri,_ Setne. (hah-ri: quiet, be quiet)

Sadie: But…won´t he die?

Carter: No, I don´t think so, sis. I mean, you´re ONLY cutting me apart with a chainsaw, no big deal, right?

AT: No, he won´t. How many times do I have to tell you, this TD studio is protected by a special force that makes us all immune to death.

Carter: Still, I´m not down with the idea of being cut open and I´m sure Zia isn´t either!

Reyna: Where is Zia anyway?

AT: Some characters that don´t have dares get a break from the episode. Anyway, I don´t want you guys stalling all the time, so do it!

Sadie: Never…

Setne: (opens palm and some hieroglyphics fly out and tie Carter to a tree, which has randomly popped out of the floor)

Hades: (looks interested all of the sudden)

Carter: Dad…can´t you do something against these nut jobs?!

Osiris: (shrugs) Not really…

Anubis: See you on the other side, Carter!

Carter: Shut up, Anubis!

(fifteen minutes later…)

**(A\N: Warning! A bit of gore next ahead)**

Carter: (tied to a tree)

Sadie: (holding a chainsaw) I´m not so sure about this…

AT: I could do it for you if you want!

Sadie: No way! It´s _my_ dare, _my_ chainsaw and _my_ brother… I´m sorry Carter…(turns on chainsaw)

Carter: (closes his eyes)

Sadie: (walks closer…)

(ten minutes later)

(blood is all over the floor, the tree is cut in half and so is Carter)

Carter: (opens his eyes) Is it over?

Sadie: (sobbing, clutching the chainsaw) I killed my own brother…THEY MADE ME DO IT!

Carter: Sadie! I´m alright, I´m here…it´s just…(stares at his other half)

Setne: Ah, don´t worry. Nothing a little glue and duct tape can´t do.

Bianca: Setne, this isn´t time for jokes!

Setne: Really? I thought it was pretty funny.

AT: Don´t worry, Sadie. We´ll just put the two halves together and my author powers will do the rest…

Sadie: Like I´m going to let you touch my brother!

AT: I didn´t kill him.

Carter: I´m not dead!

Anubis: Let me see what I can do. (kneels next to him and summons toilet pap- I mean mummy wrapping)

Osiris: (ties his son´s halves together with the wrapping)

Hades: Best. Dare. Ever!

Sadie: This isn´t funny!

AT: Alright, step back everyone.

Everyone: (steps back)

Frank: What are you going to do?

AT: I´m going to use my amazing author powers skills to put him back together.

Carter: I don´t like the sound (winces in pain) of that.

AT: Alright, here it goes…(takes out a note book and flips it open, then writes ´Carter: The Original´ in it)

Carter: (yelps and then the wrappings fall off and he´s back in one piece)

Athena: Really? That´s your ´amazing author power´?

AT: What, do you think author powers mean a magic wand? It´s powers for _authors_, of course there will be paper and pen involved.

Carter: (stands up)

Sadie: (rushes to him) Oh Carter, I´m soooo sorry! I will never do anything like that again! I was so scared that you won´t heal again! (cries into his shoulder)

Carter: (puts his arms around his little sister, a bit awkward) Don´t worry about it, sis.

AT: Next d-

Setne: Personally, AT, I don´t think it would be good for your physical health if you continue that sentence.

AT: Alright, you say it.

Setne: Next dare we have-

Sadie: (looks up) I DON´T BLOODY CARE WHAT DARE WE´RE GOING TO DO NEXT!

Setne: Shut up, you knew he wasn´t going to die!

Sadie: YOU try cutting your brother in half, you dirty-

Setne: (casually) Do cousins count?

Sadie: (ignores him and finally lets go of Carter)

AT: Don´t worry, it´s the second last dare. Some lucky demi-god or godling gets to spent SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN with a…PARENT! =)

Nico: Oh gods, no…not again.

Bianca: Not again?

Nico: Wh-what? Did I say not again? I-I meant…well…it´s hard to explain.

Hades: (frowns) I don´t remember anything like that.

Nico: Yeah…Persephone can tell you the details.

Jason: Wow, Nico.

Nico: No, it wasn´t THAT kind of seven minutes in heaven. It´s difficult to explain, okay?!

Hazel: Sure Nico…no wonder Persephone hates you so much…

Nico: I was…and she was…and…UGH Shut up everyone!

AT: Anyway, who would like to go in?

Hades: (to Percy) You go. With your dad.

Percy: No, you! Your son already had the practice!

Nico: Shut up, Percy!

AT: Well? Who wants to go?

Hades: Percy.

Percy: Hades!

Hades: Percy!

Percy: Hades!

Reyna: Come on! Just choose.

Hades: Percy ´ll go.

Percy: No Hades!

AT: JUST MAKE UP YOUR MINDS!

Hades: PEEERRRCCY!

Percy: NO HADES!

(they glare at each other)

Both: IT´S ON!

AT: Fine! Poseidon, Percy, Hades, Nico, Hazel, Frank and Bianca! All in the closet! If you can´t make up your minds, all of you go!

Mort: Oooh! Oooh! Can I go too?!

Frank: No! I´m not sitting in a crammed closet with this little thing trapped with us. He gives me the creeps!

AT: Mort…you can sit here with me, alright?

Mort: But I want to play hide and seek with the big kids!

AT: Well…they´re not playing hide and seek, they´re just being stupid and sitting around in a closet. The cool kids always stay outside.

Mort: (looks over to the closet) Fiiineee! Then I will stay outside!

AT: (picks him up) Everyone, in!

Annabeth: Have fun you guys! And Percy! No fooling around on the side!

Percy: (turns around) I´m not making any promises, right Nico?

Nico: You do so much as touch me and I´ll send you to Tartarus the hard way!

Percy: Come on, you totally ruined that _Nercy_ moment!

(the door closes)

**(ONE. HOUR. LATER.)**

Piper: What´s taking them so long?

Aphrodite: Unfortunately, Hades has cast a shadow around the closet, so I can´t really tell what sort of thing they´re doing in there.

Athena: I bet it´s something disgusting. Poor Hazel and Bianca. Stuck in a closet with a bunch of guys.

Drew: (shrugs) I personally won´t mind.

Piper: You certainly don´t think any of them are hot, right?

Drew: (looks at the closet) I don´t know…that Asian guy is pretty sweet…and so is the emo guy. They both have this mysterious, sexy aura around them, it´s just SO attractive.

Piper: What?

Thalia: You´re attracted to Nico? My little immature cousin who spends his time around dead people and likes Mythomagic trading cards?

Nico: (suddenly next to her) Are you saying I´m not attractive? I´m sexy as hell!…literally!

Hazel: (glares at Drew while little diamonds pop out from under her feet) Hey, walking racket! Frank is my lover!

Drew: (shrugs) Sometimes the guys you can´t have are more interesting than ones you can.

Aphrodite: True…now I want to hear every disgusting little detail of what you did in that closet.

Hades: it was interesting at all.

Poseidon: Yeah, really boring…(looks uncomfortable)

Percy: (walks over to Annabeth, looking a little freaked)

Annabeth: Perce?

Percy: (jumps) Ah! What?

Annabeth:…I just wanted to ask you if you were okay. You look pretty shook up.

Percy:…Nah…I´m okay…just a little freaked out about how things went down in there.

Mort: Did you eat gumballs in the dark?

Percy: No…

AT: Good news, we only have on dare left! Actually, it´s a bunch of dares mixed together, but we´ll see it as one big dare. We´re going to have the Kanes singing "The Mysterious Ticking Noise", Bianca doing a music video parody, Leo performing a MV from Michael Jackson and the others singing.

Thalia: As long as it isn´t as stupid as the last songs we had to sing, then I´m alright.

Hazel: Yeah that…´party song´ was just terrible. I still can´t believe people actually listen to it.

Carter: What do you have against LMFAO?!

AT: Thalia doesn´t have to sing anything, I think…(checks the paper) Actually, Leo and Carter are the only boys who have to sing.

Other guys: Thank gods!

(door opens and Zia walks in)

Carter. Zia?

Zia: Hey…I´m here for a song…thankfully, cuz sitting in room watching Clarisse banging on the barred windows is a little boring.

AT: She can´t break through them anyway.

Zia: (looks back at the hallway) I wouldn't be so sure…

AT: now that Zia´s here, let´s start.

Annabeth: (gets a microphone and a sheet of paper)

(Piano music plays the intro)

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss youuu

(she had barely finished when the lights faded into nothing and a single spotlight got turned on)

(percussion started playing and Leo walked into the center of the spotlight, dressed in black leather and had his hair like MJ)

Leo: (grabs the microphone from Annabeth and turns toward and unseen audience)

_Your butt is mine  
Gonna take you right  
Just show your face  
In broad daylight  
I'm telling you  
On how I feel  
Gonna hurt your mind  
Don't shoot to kill  
Come on, come on,  
Lay it on me all right_

(starts dancing like MJ in the music video)__

I'm giving you  
On count of three  
To show your stuff  
Or let it be  
I'm telling you  
Just watch your mouth  
I know your game  
What you're about

Well they say the sky's  
The limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have  
Seen nothing  
Just wait 'til I get through

Because I'm bad, I'm bad-  
Come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad-  
You know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad-  
Come on, you know  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to  
Answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad

The word is out  
You're doin' wrong  
Gonna lock you up  
Before too long,  
Your lyin' eyes  
Gonna take you right  
So listen up  
Don't make a fight,  
Your talk is cheap  
You're not a man  
You're throwin' stones  
To hide your hands

But they say the sky's  
The limit  
And to me that's really true  
And my friends you have  
Seen nothin'  
Just wait 'til i get through

Because I'm bad, I'm bad-  
Come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad  
You know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad  
You know it, you know  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to  
Answer right now  
(and the whole world has to  
Answer right now)  
Just to tell you once again,  
(just to tell you once again)  
Who's bad

We can change the world  
Tomorrow  
This could be a better place  
If you don't like what I'm sayin'  
Then won't you slap my face

Because I'm bad, I'm bad  
Come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad  
You know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad  
You know it, you know  
(bad bad-really, really bad)

Woo! Woo! Woo!  
(and the whole world has  
To answer right now  
Just to tell you once again)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad  
Come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad  
You know it-you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know, you know, you  
Know, come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to  
Answer right now  
(and the whole world has to  
Answer right now)  
Just to tell you  
(just to tell you once again)

You know I'm smooth, I'm  
Bad, you know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm  
Bad baby  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know, you know, you  
Know it, come on  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to  
Answer right now  
(and the whole world has to  
Answer right now)  
Woo!  
(just to tell you once again)

You know I'm bad, I'm bad  
You know it  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad-you  
Know-hoo!  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad-I'm bad-  
You know it, you know  
(bad bad-really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to  
Answer right now  
(and the whole world has to  
Answer right now)  
Just to tell you once again  
(just to tell you once  
Again  
Who's bad?

(when the final note ends, "Battlefield" starts playing and the studio lights turn on again; the entire room is illuminated by a holograph of a battle field with smoke, burned trees and warriors laying on the ground)

(Reyna, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper and Zia are all standing in this ´battlefield´, wearing bloody men´s uniform and dirty, torn dresses)

Annabeth: (wearing a dark green dress, sleeveless with on strap over her shoulder, the bottom burned and blood spots on the strong fabric) _Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battle-field_

One word turns into a war  
Is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm out here without a shield; can't go back now  


Annabeth and Zia: _ Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
_

All: _I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Why does love always feel like a battlefield,  
a battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield,  
a battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like.  


Reyna: (in a camouflage uniform, her hair back into a cap and a weapons belt hanging around her waist, her camouflage face paint is a bit smudged and ashen) _Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmmmm  
If we can't surrender then  
We both gonna lose what we had, oh no  
_

Zia: (wearing a fiery colored tunic and black leggings underneath; brown sandals) _Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
_

All: _I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Why does love always feel like a battlefield,  
a battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield,  
a battlefield, a battlefield?  


Hazel: (wearing a men´s war uniform, her sword hanging by her side and her hair up ina tight, messy bun) _I guess you better go and get your armor._

Annabeth_: Get your armor._

Hazel_: Get your armor!  
I guess you better go and get your armor,_

Annabeth_: Get your armor._

Hazel:_ Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your…  
_  
Piper: (wearing a light brown dress that reaches up to her knees, light shoes, feathers and beads braided into her hair and her face is covered in face paint and grime)_ We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like._

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?  
I guess you better go and get your armor…

All: _I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Hazel:_ What are we fighting for?_

__All:_ Why does love always feel like a battlefield,  
a battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield,  
a battlefield, a battlefield?_

Zia and Hazel:_ I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor._

Others:_ Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor,_

Zia and Hazel:_ Get your armor!_

Others_: Get your armor!_

All: (singing in the background)

Reyna: _ Why does love always feel like…  
Why does love always feel like…  
A battlefield, a battlefield…_

_I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for…

(studio darkens again and a screen turns on)

(a music video starts, showing a long sidewalk stretching out through a rich, little neighbor hood, trees planted next to the occasional street lamps. A girl with long, dark hair and deep, black eyes is striding down the sidewalk, wearing short jeans and a loose white shirt with the painting of skulls and skeletons)

Sadie: Doesn´t that look like-

Nico: Bianca?! (looks around and notices for the first time that Bianca is no longer with them)

AT: Shh and focus on the music video!

(the music already began and played loudly while Bianca walks up to a bench off to the side, where a girl with long brown hair and reading glasses sits, reading a thick book)

Bianca: _I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say they're the lucky ones_

__(a boy wearing sports uniform jogs up and sits down next to the girl and soon they start a conversation; not long after, they trade numbers)

Bianca: _I used to know my spot was next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on. _(she continues walking, on coming to another bench)

(girl and boy looks older, the guy is reading sports magazine while the girl is playing with her fingers, sitting on the other side of the bench)

Bianca: _Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fallout  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up, I can't break through_

(boy and girl start fighting on the bench throwing insults around)

Bianca: _Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me _

(fighting gets worse)

Bianca: _I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
_

(girl jumps up and rushed over to a bus station, entering the bus moments later, Bianca following her)

(doors to the bus closes and it drives away)

Bianca: _Next chapter!_

(next scene, girl and boy are at home, awkward tension in the room, boy reading and girl just sitting there, straightening her clothes and hair, checking her phone, ect)

Bianca: (sitting next to the girl on the living room couch) _How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me. I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me_

(girl starts talking nonchalantly, but boy ignores her until she jumps up, rips the magazine from his hands and starts yelling)

Bianca: Oh_ I'm scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud  
_

(next scene: girl sitting on the bed, looking through photos and reading old love texts from the boy)

Bianca: _Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me_

(boy comes in and starts packing clothes and belongings into a suitcase)

Bianca:_ I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you'd say you'd rather love then fight_

(girl tries to convince him to stay, and they get into a huge fight)

Bianca: _So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon_

(boy takes his suitcase, and turns to the girl)

__Bianca: _Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me  
_

(he gives her one last kiss on the cheek, then leaves)

Bianca: (camera focus on Bianca now, as she gets up and walks out of the house, walking down a very similar sidewalk, but not the same) 

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, now  
_

_And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
'Cause we're going down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
_

(she walks past a bench, where the girl is sitting, busy deleting all of her memories of her ex, with a smile on her face, when a guy jogs over and asks her if he can sit next to her. She shrugs and he rests on the bench, recovering from marathon practice, she asks him he is running in the city´s yearly marathon and he says he is and they start talking, joking around, sharing interests and soon, they stand up and walk home, hand in hand)

Bianca: _The end…_

(then the screen goes dark and Bianca´s back in the TD studio)

(lights go on)

AT: So far, Bianca has done the best job in completing a dare.

Sadie: Might as well, she´s the only one enjoying this torture session.

Bianca: (grimaces) What gave you that idea? I´m just a really good actor.

Mort: Me too! Like that one time, when Julian kicked me into the brainy penguin´s machine and he didn´t know and switched it on and then a lot of little needles start touching me and I pretended it didn´t hurt-

Percy: Is he mentally sick or something? What´s he talking about, penguins and needles?

AT: Mort comes from a very difficult past. Anyway, let´s end this chapter with one last song from the Kanes.

Osiris: (sighs) let´s get this over with…

Carter: (groans)

-8-

Osiris:_ What is the mysterious ticking noise? Not over here.. not over there...its kinda.. catchy.._

_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape_

_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape_

Carter:_ Dumbledore!_

Osiris:_ Snape, Snape, Severus Snape_

Carter:_ Dumbledore!_

Osiris: _Snape, Snape, Severus Snape _

Carter: _Dumbledore!_

Osiris and Carter: _Snape, Ron, Snape, Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley_

Carter: _Dumbledore!_

Osiris and Carter: _Snape, Ron, Snape, Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley_

Carter: _Dumbledore!_

Osiris and Carter: _Snape, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione_

Carter: _Dumbledore!_

Osiris: _Snape, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione_

Carter: _Dumbledore!_

Osiris and Carter: _Snape, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione_

Carter_: Harry Potter Harry Potter Ooh! Harry Potter Harry Potter Yeah Harry Potter Harry Potter Ooh! Harry Potter Harry Potter That's me!_

Osiris and Carter:

_Snape Harry_

_Snape Harry_

_Snape Harry_

_Snape Harry_

_Snape Harry_

_Snape Harry_

_Snape Harry_

_Snape Harry_

Carter_: DUMBLEDORE!_

Osiris_:...Hermione_

_Carter: Dumbledore!_

Carter and Osiris:_ Snape, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Ron, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione_

_Harry Potter I'm Harry Potter I'm Harry Potter, Harry, Harry Potter_

Both:_ Singing a Song All Day Long at Hooooooooooooogwarts! Yeah!_

Osiris:_ I found the source of the ticking! Its a Pipe Bomb!_

Carter:_ YAAAAAAAYYY-_

(BOOM)

Sadie: (evil laugh)_ Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh Voldy- Voldy Voldy Voldemort! _

Everyone:…

AT: That was really good!

Sadie: It was terrible!

Carter: I agree! I hate singing dares!

Sadie: Carter´s voice is-, and I´m just saying how it is,_ terrible_!

Carter: Like you voice was any better! Anyway, I had to use magic to be able to sing all these different parts at the same time!

Hades: Harry Potter…you mean that little kid with the glasses, who tried to enchant Cerberus with a wooden flute?

Nico: Wait, he was enchanted? I was wondering why I couldn´t wake him up.

AT: Well, done, everyone! We finished another episode and nobody died. Unfortunately, this TD is coming to an end.

Sadie: Unfortunately? This is the best thing I´ve heard the entire story long!

AT: So, the next episode will be the last one. And to make it more special and interesting, each author or their OC can appear here for the last chapter! So everyone, send in your last dares, and make sure they´re extra torturous to the characters! And please don´t forget the description for the OCs if you are going to put them in. Bye! (turns the camera off)

A\N: I finally did it! I uploaded it! X) I can basically feeling the clock ticking as I was trying to finish writing and editing this. But the free days and vacation are coming, fortunately. X)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own:**_

_**Mort (Penguins of Madagascar)**_

_**The Story of Us (Taylor Swift)**_

_**The Mysterious Ticking Noise (The Potter Pal Puppets)**_

_**Battlefield: (Jordin Sparks)**_

_**Bad (Michael Jackson)**_

_**When you´re gone (Avril Lavigne)**_

_**The Fault in our Stars (John Green)**_

_**Romeo and Juliet (Shakespeare)**_

_**Hansel and Gretel (The Grimm Brothers)**_

_**The Red Pyramid (Rick Riordan)**_

_**The characters (except AT) (Rick Riordan)**_


End file.
